A Day in Hogwarts
by KimDee
Summary: [CH 9 UP! YuSol - YuTae] Awan kelabu tiba-tiba menggantung di atas Raksasa berhati lembut HufflePuff, Hansol, dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah sang pembuat onar dari Gryffindor, Nakamoto Yuta, apa sebenarnya masalah di antara mereka? [YuSol-YuTae] [TaeYu - YuSol - JohnTen - JaeDo - NoRen - tbd] [NCT with SMR17B! Hogwarts AU] RnR please?
1. Hey, we are there

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee  
**

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **We Are There**

 **cast: NCT and SMRookies serta beberapa artist akan dimunculkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita**

.

 **Moon Taeil** , siswa tahun ke-5 Hogwarts asal Korea Selatan. Berasrama di Ravenclaw, seorang prefek sekaligus kapten tim _quidditch_ asrama Raven, posisinya sebagai _seeker_ alias pencari bola emas kecil yang sangat menentukan hasil pertandingan _quidditch_ , permainan bola asli dunia sihir. Badannya yang kurus membuat ia sangat gesit dalam hal terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Ji Hansol** , murid tahun ke-5 asal Korea Selatan juga. Siswa Hufflepuff, terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang sedikit _clumsy_ alias ceroboh. Sangat berbakat dalam Herbologi dan perlajaran tentang Flora Fauna dunia sihir. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar sangat cocok dengan posisinya dalam _quidditch_ sebagai _goalkeeper_ atau penjaga gawang.

 **Johnny Suh,** siswa tahun ke-5 Hogwarts berasal dari Amerika tepatnya Chicago, tetapi lebih memilih untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts yang letaknya di Skotlandia. Memiliki nama Korea, Seo Youngho, karena orang tuanya berasal dari Korea, berasrama di Slytherin. Memiliki julukan "Slytherin Prince". Sama seperti Hansol, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar membuatnya cocok sebagai _goalkeeper_.

 **Lee Taeyong** , siswa Hogwarts tahun ke-5, berasrama di Gryffindor. Prefek Gryffindor dari tahun ke-5, menurut kabar ia sudah ditunjuk menjadi ketua asrama Gryff di masa depan. Diposisikan sebagai _chaser_ bersama Yuta dalam tim _quidditch_ Gryffindor.

 **Nakamoto Yuta** , siswa asrama Gryffindor tahun ke-5 asal Jepang yang maniak akan hal berbau bola. Di dunia _muggle_ , ia adalah seorang maniak sepakbola sedangkan di dunia sihir ia sangat menyukai _quidditch_. Kapten tim _quidditch_ asrama Gryff dan diposisikan sebagai _chaser,_ sama seperti Lee Taeyong.

 **Qian Kun** , siswa Slytherin tahun ke-5 asal daratan China. _Beater,_ si pemukul bola _Bludgers_ yang mengganggu konsentrasi _seeker_ dan _chaser_. Tidak pernah gagal dalam mengganggu fokus pemain lawan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dia menyukai teman satu negaranya di Hogwarts.

 **Kim Doyoung** , siswa Gryffindor tahun ke-5, tidak terlalu tertarik pada permainan _quidditch_ tetapi tertarik pada salah satu pemainnya. Julukannya adalah _another Hermione Granger_ , sangat pintar dan lebih suka berada di perpustakaan saat jam makan malam tiba. Sering bersaing dengan Ten untuk gelar _Hogwarts the 1st._

 **Ten Chittaphon,** siswa Hogwarts asal Thailand yang duduk di tahun ke-5. Kesayangan para professor sekaligus lawan abadi Kim Doyoung. Suka melakukan kejahilan tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Jangan menjahili kalau tidak mau mendapatkan batu yang lebih besar, itu _motto_ -nya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh permainan _quidditch_. Julukannya adalah _Slytherin Princess,_ julukannya sudah cukup menjelaskan dimana ia berasrama.

 **Jung Jaehyun** , bertubuh tinggi dan besar, meskipun tidak setinggi Johnny, sobat karibnya, tetapi gesit dalam mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Ia juga merupakan siswa tahun ke-5 Hogwarts dan berasrama di Slytherin. Salah satu pemain _quidditch_ asrama Slytherin dan berada di posisi _chaser_.

 **Dong Sicheng** , memiliki nama panggilan Winwin, perilakunya halus tetapi sedikit lambat, lebih seperti murid tahun pertama ketimbang tahun ke-5, tetapi sangat berbakat dalam sihir penyembuh. Tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran pertahanan. Cukup sering menempel pada Jaehyun karena kebaikannya. Berasrama di Hufflepuff.

 **Kim Jungwoo,** siswa tingkat 4 Ravenclaw, diposisikan sebagai _chaser_. Sedikit memiliki ciri dari penghuni asrama Slytherin tapi sayangnya topi seleksi memilih untuk memasukkannya ke dalam asrama Raven.

 **Wong Yukhei,** sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Lukas. Siswa tingkat 4 Hufflepuff yang mengidolakan Ten. Sering dijuluki sebagai _Slytherin princess fanboy_ atau sering disingkat _Ten mania_.

 **Mark Lee,** seorang gryffindor sejati. Sepupu dari Ten yang duduk di tahun ke-4, sangat menyukai olahraga, hampir menguasai semua bidang olahraga. _Seeker_ kebanggaan Gryffindor. Sedikit _upright_ dalam menegakkan aturan membuatnya dipilih untuk menjadi Prefek.

 **Huang Renjun** , Hufflepuff manis tahun ke-4 yang cukup sering dijahili oleh murid lain. Mempunyai senyum yang sangat manis, fans clubnya terdiri dari para kakak kelas perempuan.

 **Lee Jeno,** tipikal gentleman Slytherin. Tampan dan memiliki cukup banyak _fans_ di tahun ke-4 nya. Seorang _beater_ andalan Slytherin, jika disatukan dengan Kun dalam sebuah pertandingan maka lawan perlu ekstra hati-hati.

 **Na Jaemin,** siswa ceria tahun ke-4 dari Gryffindor yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang menyelinap. Sangat sering menyelinap keluar untuk membeli permen coklat kesukaannya di Hogsmeade. Sedikit bersumbu pendek.

 **Lee Donghyuck** , Mark's _fanboy_ tapi sering menunjukkannya dengan kelakuan yang sebaliknya. Residen _gossipers_ Hogwarts, ketua klub memdengarkan dalam diam dan menyaring informasi (baca: gosip), siswa tingkat 4 Gryffindor.

 **Zhong Chenle,** siswa tahun ke-3 dari asrama Raven dengan suara yang melengking tinggi seperti lumba-lumba. Kesayangan para gadis asrama Raven. Membentuk duo _lovely_ dari asrama Raven dengan si _beater_ mini.

 **Park Jisung,** _beater_ termuda yang pernah dipunyai oleh asrama Ravenclaw. Anggota dari duo _lovely_. Siswa tahun ke-3 asrama Ravenclaw.

.

 **-xXx-**

 **.**

 **Serba-serbi Hogwarts**

.

Hogwarts adalah bagian dari cerita Harry Potter karya J.K. Rowling.

Digambarkan bahwa dunia sihir memiliki kementrian yang mungkin mirip dengan cara-cara kerja kementrian negara. Harry Potter sebagian besar berlatar pada Inggris dan daerah disekitarnya seperti Skotlandia dan Irlandia.

Komunitas sihir Inggris memiliki sekolah sihir yang sangat terkenal yaitu Hogwarts. Murid Hogwarts biasanya diterima dengan cara dikirimi (?) undangan bahwa nama mereka tercatat di buku penerimaan Hogwarts. Mereka semua nggak cuma berasal dari Inggris dan sekitarnya. Terkadang ada beberapa murid yang asalnya jauh dari Inggris.

Ada **empat asrama** di Hogwarts yaitu Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Masing-masing punya lambang, warnanya, dan tentu saja punya karakter sendiri-sendiri

\- **Gryffindor** : berlambang singa emas dengan warna khas merah ; karakter mayoritas Gryff : suka kompetisi, loyal alias setia, keinginan yang kuat, dan suka tantangan

\- **Hufflepuff** : berlambang musang dengan warna kuning dan hitam jadi ciri khasnya ; karakter mayoritas Puff : sangat menghargai kerja keras, dedikasi dan kesetiaan

\- **Ravenclaw** : berlambang elang perunggu dengan warna khas biru ; karakter asrama : menghargai orang-orang dengan kemauan belajar yang tinggi serta kemampuan intelektual yang khas.

\- **Slytherin** : berlambang ular perak dengan warna khas hijau emerald ; karakter asrama : memiliki banyak akal, loyal, asrama-oriented, terkadang suka menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

.

 **Quidditch**

Permainan khas dunia sihir, dilakukan di atas sapu terbang. Cara mainnya mirip dengan permainan lempar tangkap bola dan sepak bola. Mencetak skor dengan memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang lawan, mirip dengan sepak bola tetapi bola bukan ditenda tetapi dilemparkan pada pemain lain dengan posisi yang sama. Permainan akan berakhir setelah _seeker_ menangkap _golden snitch_ yang memiliki skor 150.

Ada tiga macam bola yang digunakan dalam quidditch :

\- **Quaffle** : bola pencetak skor. Bola ini yang dilempar tangkapkan dan dimasukkan oleh _chaser_ ke dalam gawang lawan. Satu gol bola ini bernilai 10.

\- **Bludger** : bola pengganggu. Dimainkan oleh _beater_ untuk mengganggu fokus pemain terutama _seeker_. Bola ini dipukul dengan stik - sejenis stik kasti.

\- **Snitch** : bola yang biasanya terbuat dari emas ini bisa terbang dengan sangat cepat. Memiliki sepasang sayap yang bergerak dengan cepat. Seeker harus mencari bola ini sampai dapat untuk mengakhiri permainan. Bola ini bernilai 150.

 **Pemain Quidditch :**

\- **Chaser** : penguasa Quaffle, melakukan passing antar pemain untuk memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang

\- **Goalkeeper** : seperti namanya pemain ini betugas menjaga gawang timnya dan menghalau Quaffle dari lawan untuk masuk ke gawang yang dijaga.

\- **Beater** : bertugas untuk memukul Bludger pada tujuannya, entah itu chaser, seeker, ataupun goalkeeper untuk mengacaukan fokus si pemain. Terkadang menyerang anggota tubuh lawan untuk dikenai

\- **Seeker** : pencari snitch .

.

 **Pekerjaan di dunia sihir** :

\- **Auror** : penumpas kejahatan. sejenis polisi di dunia sihir.

\- **Healer** : sejenis dokter di dunia sihir.

\- **Pembuat Ramuan** : membuat ramuan sesuai dengan standarnya. bisa melakukan eksperimen dan mematenkan ramuan buatannya sendiri juga.

.

Ditambahkan seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

.

 **-xXx-**

.

 **Pojok** **cuap-cuap** : Halo, jantentrash kembali dengan perpanjangan dari _oneshoot_ Hogwarts AU yang sebelumnya di post.

Entah kenapa saya ngebet banget buat bikin series dari Hogwarts AU yang isinya anak-anak NCT termasuk _bias wrecker_ saya yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Wong Yukhei alias Lukas.

Disini akan ada cerita soal pairing lain selain JohnTen, maka dari itu fic ini nggak sepenuhnya fokus pada JohnTen meskipun saya nggak bisa jauh dari nulis JohnTen.

 **Terima kasih untuk** : **daunlontar** , **ROXX h** , dan **peachpetals** yang sudah mereview ff perdana saya.. sobss review kalian bikin saya semangat buat nulis JohnTen lainnya

terimakasih juga buat yang favorite, follow, dan siders karena sudah membaca karya saya yang jauh banget dari kata sempurna itu...

Akhir kata, **Lanjut atau Delete?**


	2. A Normal Day in Hogwarts

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee  
**

 **-xXx-**

 **A Normal Day in Hogwarts**

with multiple pairing implied JohnTen - JaeDo - xxxx

* * *

 **A Normal Day in Hogwarts**

.

Musim gugur yang identik hujan badai serta halilintarnya sudah berlalu sejak seminggu yang lalu, digantikan dengan udara yang membekukan tubuh hingga ke ujung rambut. Belum ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun tetapi mantel-mantel tebal mulai menggantikan jubah seragam Hogwarts yang normal. Tetapi, bagi sebagian besar tahun kelima dan ketujuh, kedatangan bulan Desember adalah sebuah petaka.

Bahkan rutinitas normal seperti keisengan ataupun keriangan bahkan euforia quidditch tidak bisa mengalihkan mereka dari kelabu yang yang membayangi. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka mulai merasakan gejala "kabur" setiap kali mereka bertemu dengan professor yang mengajar kelas pilihan mereka.

Yap. Sindrom O.W.L.S dan N.E.W.T.S alias ujian evaluasi dasar dunia sihir sudah mulai menggantung di depan wajah mereka. Ujian melelahkan yang menentukan nasib karir mereka di dunia sihir. Yang berarti bayangan karir impian masing-masing dari mereka menghantui kehidupan mereka mulai dari saat itu juga.

" Aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menjadi Auror harus melewati lembah dan jurang yang terjal seperti ini. Aku cukup bersimpati padamu, _kitty_."

" Untuk kali ini aku meloloskanmu dengan nama panggilan seperti itu. Nah, kupikir juga begitu. Hanya perlu lulus tes saja dan kita akan menjadi auror."

" Masih lebih baik menjadi Auror yang begitu lulus akademi kementrian bisa langsung terjun ke lapangan. Kau tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang ahli ramuan? Kau akan muntah melihat daftar persyaratannya."

Percakapan antar dua orang itu, terjadi di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat berdiskusi dan tentunya ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga tidak perlu khawatir dengan ke- _killer-_ an Madam Bridge soal keributan di dalam perpustakaan.

" Lagipula memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi ahli pembuat ramuan. Membayangkan jika Professor Malfoy dan Slughorn yang menguji ujian kita nantinya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah."

" Kau ini bodoh atau lupa ingatan, Nakamoto Yuta? Tidakkah kau ingat kalau memang Professor Malfoy yang akan menjadi penguji ramuan kita di O.W.L.S nanti?"

" Justru itu yang ingin kulupakan, kelinci sialan. Membayangkan wajah dingin si professor itu saja sudah membuatku ngeri terlebih harus diawasi olehnya selama membuat ramuan O.W.L.S nanti. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan alasan yang keren supaya Madam Pomfrey dan Jones tidak menertawakanku saat aku pinsan di O.W.L.S nanti."

" Aku turut berduka cita jika hal itu menjadi—"

" Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Kenapa Gryffindor selalu saja cerewet dan banyak omong sih? Tidakkah kalian lihat ada yang benar-benar berusaha untuk belajar di sini?"

Sudut mata si penyeru barusan tampak berkedut mendengar ocehan duet onar Gryffindor tahun kelima itu. Ia yang sedari tadi berkomat-kamit mencoba untuk menjejalkan isi buku teori tahun keempat ke dalam kepalanya harus terganggu dengan ocehan yang tidak bermutu – menurutnya – dari duo Nakamoto Yuta dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Doyoung yang pintar tetapi sayang sekali susah sekali menutup mulut jika sudah membukanya – lagi-lagi menurut si penyeru.

" Dasar Slytherin. Tidak bisakah kalian para Slytherin tidak sinis dan sedikit saja bersimpati saat seseorang sedang berkeluh kesah?" Kata-kata tajam menusuk yang dilontarkan oleh mulut tanpa filter dari Yuta membuat beberapa orang yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama terkekeh. Julukan manusia tanpa hati memang biasa ditujukan kepada para murid dari asrama berlambang ular perak itu.

Para Slytherin memang sedikit tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di luar asrama mereka. Mereka tidak serta merta melemparkan ejekan pada murid lain di luar asrama Slytherin hanya saja mereka lebih memilih untuk melindungi kawanan mereka sendiri.

' _United inside'_ begitulah motto kebanggan mereka, karena itulah kecenderungan untuk membuka diri di luar asrama mereka cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Ciri khas dari asrama hijau dan perak sejak dulu termasuk dengan penghuni asrama itu yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan.

Meski mereka tampak dingin di luar, tetapi jangan harap asrama lain bisa menarget salah satu dari mereka termasuk para murid tahun pertama. Cukup camkan bahwa kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang sangat setimpal jika berani melakukannya.

Ah, dan hal itu berlaku juga pada orang-orang khusus yang berhubungan dengan anggota Slytherin. Sebut saja Huang Renjun, Hufflepuff manis tahun ke-4, yang mendapatkan proteksi khusus dari Jeno, si _beater_ kebanggaan Slytherin yang duduk di tahun yang sama.

Atau si manis Wendy dari asrama Raven yang secara gamblang dideklarasikan _off-limit_ oleh wakil ketua asrama mereka. Contoh lain lagi adalah Zhang Yixing yang merupakan adik angkat dari sang ketua asrama, Kris Wu.

Tetapi sayang sekali peraturan ini dikecualikan pada Doyoung yang seharusnya mendapatkannya karena kedekatannya dengan Jaehyun, si _chaser_ bongsor Slytherin.

Atas permintaan siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh bebuyutannya di dalam asrama Slytherin, yaitu sang _princess_ sendiri, Ten Chittaphon.

Siapa bisa membantah permintaan khusus dari sang _princess_ Slytherin. Sekalipun si obyek yang seharusnya mendapat perlindungan ini langsung melakukan protes kepada yang bersangkutan secara langsung.

Sebut saja adegan konfrontasi itu adalah sinema _action_ terbaik di tahun ketiga mereka.

" Manusia berisik memang tidak akan pernah memahami indahnya kedamaian benarkan, _our princess_?"

" Cih, dasar pengecut. Tidak bisakah kau menghadapi kami berdua sendirian, Kun? Tubuhmu saja yang seperti dinding pembatas tapi nyalimu kecil sekali."

" Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kim Doyoung. Masa begitu saja kau meminta perlindungan _princess_ -mu. Kau ini lelaki sejati atau hyena yang berlindung di dalam lubang, _heh_?" tambah Yuta sarkastik.

Beberapa murid asrama lain yang menyadari percikan pertarungan legendaris antara salah satu Slytherin _knight_ dan Gryffindor _warrior_ mulai menjauh dari sudut ruangan itu.

Lebih nikmat menonton dari kursi VVIP ketimbang berada dalam radius pertengkaran mereka, bisa-bisa mereka terkena kutukan nyasar atau barang salah target, begitu menurut para murid penonton.

" _Pardon_? Kau menyebutku hyena padahal kau dan si maniak Gryffindor ini yang tidak berani melawanku sendiri? _Are you kidding me_?"

" Heh, _stinky_ Slytherin! Kau sendiri yang mencari bala bantuan pada _prissy_ -mu itu lebih dulu kenapa kau harus menyinggung kehadiran makhluk ini untuk membantuku? Berkacalah!"

Sementara ketegangan di antara ketiga orang itu nyaris mencapai puncaknya karena mereka sudah siap dengan tongkat sihir milik masing-masing di dalam genggaman, terdapat beberapa orang yang duduk di meja lain dan terlibat diskusi yang cukup sengit, bukan pertengkaran _childish_ karena masalah sepele.

" Kupikir bukan masalah jika seseorang mempelajari Patronus di usia yang lebih muda daripada lima belas tahun. Bukankah sihir ini bisa melindungi siapapun dari makhluk berhawa jahat seperti Dementor dan lagi mereka juga bisa di fungsikan sebagai pembawa pesan. Sudah pasti sihir ini sangat berguna dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

" Kupikir juga begitu, Taeil- _hyung_. Kurikulum Hogwarts tidak pernah mengajarkan mantra Patronus di bawah tahun ke-5, hanya Harry Potter yang berhasil menguasainya di tahun ke-3 nya dan itupun berkat pengajaran di luar kelas."

" Betul, Jay. Sejarah juga mencatatkan bahwa mantra ini hanya dipelajari oleh sebagian murid Hogwarts di tahun kelima mereka dan lagi-lagi dilakukan di luar kurikulum pertahanan Hogwarts oleh anggota _Dumbledore's Army_."

" Kupikir ada benarnya juga. Sihir adalah sihir tergantung maksud penggunaannya mereka dibagi menjadi _dark_ atau _light_ dan lagi mantra ini berfungsi untuk melindungi, jadi kupikir mantra ini bisa digunakan secara universal oleh siapa saja. Toh yang dibutuhkan mengingat kenangan bahagia."

Diskusi panas yang melibatkan tidak hanya murid tahun kelima ini membuat beberapa orang tertarik ke dalamnya tidak peduli mereka berasal dari asrama mana.

" Aku setuju dengan Johnny. Fungsi perlindungan mantra ini sangat luas jadi pasti sangat berguna terutama dalam keadaan yang mendesak."

" Karena itulah aku berpendapat seharusnya Hogwarts mengajarkan mantra ini, Taeyong-ah."

" Kudengar Hogwarts sudah pernah mencoba mengajarkan mantra ini di kelas lanjutan tetapi, entah kenapa mereka kemudian menariknya kembali,begitu menurut cerita pamanku yang seorang _healer_."

" Benarkah itu, winwinie? Kenapa fakta itu tidak pernah tertulis di dalam sejarah ya? Tidak di dalam buku sejarah normal atau bahkan di _Hogwarts: A history_."

 _Hogwarts: A History_ adalah buku legendaris yang mencatatkan setiap detil dari sejarah Hogwarts. Banyak murid dari berbagai generasi yang menggunakan buku itu sebagai persiapan mereka menempuh pendidikan di Hogwarts.

" Itu semua karena efek sampingnya."

Jawaban singkat yang tiba-tiba terlontar itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" Maksudmu, Ten Chittaphon?"

Hanya seorang Johnny yang sanggup memberikan nama panggilan aneh di depan publik untuk Ten dan membuat sudut mata Ten berkedut serta lolos hidup-hidup dari ujung tongkat sihir Ten. Bukan karena ia takut untuk berduel dengan raksasa itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin orang-orang tak bersalah di sekitarnya celaka karenanya.

" Saat itu Harry Potter berumur empat belas tahun ketika menyempurnakan Patronusnya dan hal itu tidak bisa terjadi jika tidak ada puluhan Dementor yang menyerang ia dan Sirius Black. Kalian pasti tahu makhluk apa Dementor itu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan sihir yang murni untuk membunuh makhluk kegelapan dengan jumlah sebanyak itu..."

Pranggg...

Diskusi berfaedah itupun langsung terpotong mendengar suara kaca pecah yang diikuti dengan teriakan tinggi Madam Bridge – sang penjaga perpustakaan.

" Kim Doyoung, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun! Kalian bertiga ke kantorku sekarang!"

Seruan itu sudah menjelaskan bagaimana trio _troublemaker_ akan mendapatkan masalah besar dari Madam Bridge.

Membayangkan ujian O.W.L.S serta ujian mini yang dengan senang hati diberikan oleh para Professor mulai bulan depan hingga O.W.L.S yang sebenarnya sekaligus melewatkan detensi panjang bersama Madam Bridge membuat mereka merasa sedikit bersimpati.

Tolong garis bawahi kata sedikit.

" Aku beruntung tidak ada _troublemaker_ sekelas mereka di Ravenclaw. Aku bisa gila jika disuruh mengurus orang-orang seperti mereka."

" Kau benar Taeil. Aku, Ji Hansol, pecinta kedamaian tidak akan tahan mengurus orang-orang seperti itu di asramaku."

" Jangan lupa kenyataan kalau kau harus mengambil rubah _kitty_ kesayanganmu dari dalam sana, Hansol- _hyung_."

" Aku tidak tahu rubah _kitty_ mana yang kau maksud, Taeyong-ah."

" Jangan berpura-pura lupa dengan Nakamoto Yuta-mu yang akan menangis meraung-raung jika Hansol kesayangannya tidak menyelamatkan hidupnya dari tangan Madam Bridge."

" Seperti kau juga bukan kesayangannya saja."

" Jangan mengingatkanku akan fakta itu,Hansolie."

Siswa bernama Ji Hansol itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan manis saat mendengar nama panggilan yang biasa ia dengar di Korea, negara asal beberapa di antara mereka.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan si _Prince_ yang satu ini akan kembali ke asrama. Suara mereka dan kaca pecah membuat kepalaku mendadak pening."

" Bagaimana dengan Kun?"

" Kau yang mengurusnya Jay, sekalian dengan pacar kelincimu itu. Atau kau bisa memanggil Sehun dan Kai, mereka yang bertanggung jawab selama ketua asrama menghilang entah kemana bersama kekasih gelapnya."

" Aish.. dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalian berdua menyebalkan sekali."

" Hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua. Jangan sampai bertemu dengan _troublemaker_ lainnya."

" Jangan bercanda, Taeyong. Bertemu satu pasang _troublemaker_ saja sudah membuatku pusing apalagi bertemu pasangan _troublemaker_ lainnya."

Ten membuat gesture seperti ingin pingsan saat mengatakannya sehingga beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil.

" Aku akan mengurus mereka untukmu, _my Princess_."

Membalas gesture drama Ten, Johnny, menundukkan badannya seperti seorang pelayan kepada tuan putrinya.

" _No, thanks Prince_. Aku lebih percaya pada kerja _knight_ Jay disini daripada kau."

" Ouch, _you hurt me so bad, Princess_."

" Jangan drama."

" Dasar kalian ini."

Mereka pun tertawa melihat aksi lemparan kata sarkastik di antara keduanya. Aksi biasa _Tom and Jerry_ terkenal dari orang berkuasa di jajaran asrama Slytherin, Johnny dan Ten. Dengan lambaian dan ucapan selamat malam, keduanya pun memisahkan diri dari rombongan penjemput para _troublemaker_ yang mungkin saat ini masih menikmati amarah si penjaga perpustakaan.

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Heum. Sudah lebih baik. Ingatkan aku untuk melemparkan mereka bertiga di Danau Hitam saat salju turun supaya mereka membeku."

" _Your wish is my command, my princess_."

" Betapa penurutnya, _prince_ -ku-"

Belum selesai Ten memuji pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya, ia sudah terlebih dulu kaget ketika sebuah lengan kekar menghadang tubuhnya.

Rasa kagetnya belum juga memudar ketika Johnny menyentak tubuh kecilnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman hangat di bibirnya.

" Dasar, manusia kelebihan hormon," bisik Ten disela-sela kecupan balasan yang ia berikan pada pemuda tinggi itu. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aksi roman mereka di tengah-tengah lorong Hogwarts yang gelap.

Ya, itulah akhir dari sebuah hari yang normal di Hogwarts.

.

 **To Be Continued  
**

 **Thanks To: ainurulnaf, jaehwart, limitIess, ROXX h**

terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

seneng banget ada yang tertarik sama cerita yang maybe sedikit boring ini...

mungkin chapter ini juga sedikit boring...

untuk kemajuan cerita mohon kritik dan sarannya yaahhhh~~~

with loveee~~~


	3. List of Trouble

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **List of Trouble (by Nakamoto Yuta)**

Yuta focus!

(warn typos tehehe)

* * *

 **List of Trouble (by Nakamoto Yuta)**

.

Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang satu ini, tampang jauh di atas A plus, senyum menawan yang sering disebut _healing smile_ , dan mata yang bersinar dengan jenaka.

Dengan sekali jentikan jari dan kerlingan mata, ia bisa membuat seisi populasi gadis Hogwarts kalang kabut membenahi penampilannya. Yang sebenarnya percuma, karena mereka akan berdesakan berebut tempat terdekat dengan pemuda asal Jepang tersebut hingga semua tatanan pakaian mereka berakhir acak-acakan.

 _Sexy_ , salah satu kelebihan fisik Yuta yang lain. Proporsi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu kurus tetapi tidak terlalu _bulky_ seperti beruang Alaska alias ramping tetapi berotot – terutama di bagian lengannya.

Begitulah menurut testimoni sebagian besar penggemar Yuta yang tergabung dalam "NakaYut fans club"

Yap, semua itu berkat kepopuleran Yuta dengan hanya aset fisiknya.

Belum lagi dengan asetnya yang lain.

Tidak hanya kaum wanita saja yang bisa terpesona oleh Yuta, murid laki-laki pun terkadang juga dibuat kagum olehnya.

Selain dari segi betapa menariknya di antara populasi para gadis, banyak siswa laki-laki Hogwarts juga mengaguminya dari beberapa kelebihan lain yang dimiliki oleh siswa Gryffindor ini.

Sebut saja Yuta ini termasuk ke dalam tipe pemuda yang humoris, selera humornya sering kali membuat meja Gryffindor heboh dengan tawa yang keras. Tidak hanya humoris, tetapi ia pun terkenal dengan keramahannya, tidak membeda-bedakan teman, itulah standar keramahannya – meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Slytherin.

Tidak hanya sifatnya, jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai _chaser_ tim Gryffindor sejak tahun keduanya di Hogwarts menambah nilai plus yang membuatnya diakui oleh populasi lelaki macho di seluruh angkatan Hogwarts.

Di tambah lagi tahun ini ia dipercaya sebagai kapten tim Gryffindor, setelah salah satu ketua murid Hogwarts – yang berasal dari asrama yang sama dengan Yuta – menyerahkan jabatan tersebut pada pemuda Nakamoto itu.

Uh, betapa sempurnanya Yuta jika dilihat dari satu sisi yang sangat cerah.

Karena terkadang kecerahannya menutupi sisi gelap Yuta yang lain.

Humoris, ya, pemuda yang satu ini memang humoris tetapi kejahilan yang menyertainya sering kali membuat ia hinggap di satu masalah.

Entah sudah berapa masalah yang ia buat karena ia dan Professor Edward – bagian kedisiplinan – sudah lelah menghitungnya.

Saking banyaknya masalah yang ia buat, nama Nakamoto Yuta mungkin akan tercatat di dalam sejarah Hogwarts karena memiliki daftar masalah yang dibukukan tersendiri.

" Kali ini aku tidak akan melaporkan masalah ini kepada Professor Wang. Kepala asramamu yang satu itu sama _troublemaker_ -nya dengan kalian berdua. Jadi setelah ini silahkan menghadap pada Professor Maison, ia yang akan menangani detensimu secara khusus, Nakamoto Yuta."

" Tapi Madam, Professor Maison adalah kepala asrama Slytherin, bagaimana jika dia dengan tidak adil memberikan hukuman kejam padaku!"

Yuta mulai memprotes kenapa hanya ia yang menjadi korban disini padahal 'unjuk kekuatan' yang baru saja ia lakukan di dalam perpustakaan juga dilakukan oleh dua orang lainnya.

" Itu yang kumaksudkan, Nakamoto Yuta. Sudah berapa kali kau membuat kekacauan di perpustakaanku, _heum_?" Penekanan dilakukan oleh Madam Bridge pada akhir kalimatnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sebenarnya sanggup menakuti sebagian besar pupulasi Hogwarts.

" Eum... e-entahlah."

" _That's my point_! Kau bahkan lupa berapa kali kau mengacaukan perpustakaan ini. Perlu kuberitahu bahwa ini adalah kenakalanmu yang ke empat puluh tujuh selama lima tahun kau bersekolah di perpustakaan!"

Trio pembuat onar itu harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik saat Madam Bridge meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

" Tapi bukan hanya aku yang melakukannya, Madam Bridge! Ada Doyoung dan juga satu _stinky_ Slytherin ini! Dia yang sudah membuatku naik emosi dan kelepasan!"

Yuta mulai menjalankan misinya.

Menggunakan _kitty_ _eyes_ -nya untuk membuat siapapun luluh dan berakhir melepaskannya. Sebuah hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk lepas dari masalah.

Sebenarnya hanya berlaku untuk beberapa professor.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hanya dengan permohonan maaf palsu seperti itu, Nakamoto!"

" Kalau begitu Doyoung dan Kun juga harus mendapatkan hukuman yang sama denganku! Mereka juga membuat kekacauan yang sama, kenapa hanya aku yang harus di detensi bersama dengan professor kolot itu!"

Yuta belum menyerah!

Pantang menyerah sebelum benar-benar tertembak adalah salah satu prinsip yang dianut Yuta.

Alasan besar kenapa topi seleksi menempatkannya di asrama Gryff bukan Slytherin, setelah sebelumnya si topi seleksi juga mempertimbangkan sifat Yuta yang sangat cocok dengan sifat dasar para penghuni asrama ular, kecerdikan.

" Nakamoto Yuta, jaga bicaramu tolong!"

" Tapi itu benar, Madam. Kau tahukan jika ia yang menangani detensi maka detensi itu tidak akan pernah selesai."

" Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

" Kumohon, Madam, jangan biarkan ibuku mengirimi _Howler_ kemari, _please_."

Senjata terakhir yang dimiliki oleh Yuta.

" Oh, aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan nyanyian merdu ibumu setelah sekian lama aku menunggunya."

 _Savage_ Madam Bridge.

Yuta mulai melemparkan _death glare_ -nya pada Doyoung dan Kun yang berada di ruangan yang sama tetapi mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda dari si Madam.

" Jangan tertawa Kim Doyoung, Qian Kun. Kalian yang selanjutnya."

Ternyata nasib tidak hanya menginjak-injak imej yang selama ini Yuta miliki.

Saatnya ia tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, batin Yuta.

Meskipun ia sedikit melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa masih ada bahaya yang mengintai kehidupan damainya.

.

.

Yuta, Doyoung, dan Kun keluar dari kantor Madam Bridge dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya lemas. Karena tidaak hanya Yuta yang mendapatkan bagian pengawas detensi yang _killer_ , Doyoung dan Kun mendapatkan jatah yang sama.

Yuta bersama dengan Professor Maison, kepala asrama Slytherin sekaligus professor pertahanan yang _killer_. Doyoung dengan Professor Babbling, professor ramuan tingkat atas yang terkenal perfeksionis dan tidak pandang bulu.

Dan Kun bersama dengan Professor McGonagall, salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir sekaligus professor aktif untuk pelajaran Transfigurasi, terkenal akan sedikit bias-nya pada murid asrama Slytherin.

" Bagaimana?"

Sebuah suara memecah kesunyian dan kegalauan yang dirasakan oleh ketiga pembuat onar dari tingkat kelima.

" _Hopeless_."

Doyoung yang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Taeil saat menyambut ketiganya.

" Seberapa _hopeless_ kali ini?" gantian Jaehyun yang melanjutkan interogasinya atas rasa penasaran yang mereka rasakan.

" Hansollie, tolong jangan katakan pada ibuku kalau sebenarnya aku yang memecahkan semua pot tanaman di rumah. Tolong jangan katakan juga bahwa kejadian rak buku jatuh itu bukan karena sihir kecelakaan, sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukannya."

" Jaehyun, tolong jangan katakan pada _princess_ -mu itu kalau aku sebenarnya telah mensabotase pertandingan olahraga antar-asrama waktu itu. Taeil, maafkan aku karena sudah merobek buku koleksi langkamu itu. Dan Taeyongi, maafkan aku karena sudah memakan semua persediaan cokelatmu selama sebulan ke depan."

" Pokoknya aku sayang kalian semua, termasuk dengan duo Slytherin menyebalkan itu."

Yuta mengatakannya semuanya dalam sebuah tarikan nafas.

Beberapa memandang Yuta tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya Taeil dan Taeyong yang menjadi korban aksi Yuta secara langsung.

" Aku sayang kalian, tolong jangan makamkan jasadku bersama dengan Dumbledore di dalam Hutan Terlarang."

Rombongan penjemput _troublemaker_ itu masih memandang Yuta dengan rahang yang jatuh. Bahkan saat Yuta dengan secepat kilat kabur dari ruangan yang kini dijuluki ruangan terkutuk oleh si pemuda Jepang.

" Apa-apaan orang itu?"

" Apa dia sudah gila?"

" _Finally_ dia gila?"

" Jadi dia yang sudah membuatku menghabiskan 10 galleon untuk memperbaiki buku langkaku?"

Serentak semua orang menoleh ke arah Taeil dengan penasaran, tapi sepertinya Taeil tidak menggubrisnya karena ia sibuk merencanakan cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada si Nakamoto.

" Oh, jadi semua cokelat itu menghilang karena ulahnya?"

Kali ini giliran Taeyong yang menggeram penuh kekesalan.

" Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkan, Taeyong-ah? Kau tahu sendiri siapa yang hafal di luar kepala dimana tempat penyimpanan cokelatmu."

" _Which is_ hanya kau dan Yuta."

" _That's it_! Terlalu banyak berkencan dengan Yuta membuatmu lamban seperti ini astaga."

" Hansol!"

" _Why? Am I right_? Berapa kali kau berkencan dengannya setelah latihan _quidditch_ selama seminggu ini?"

" Eh, itu..."

" Salahmu sendiri mau saja dikelabui oleh pacar rubahmu itu!"

" Taeyong bodoh."

" _Dolt."_

" _Moron._ "

" _Guys_ , _please_. Yuta terlalu pintar memanipulasiku dengan—"

" Lee Taeyong! _Too much information_!"

" Tidak butuh informasi kegiatan curi-curimu, Ddaeyongie."

.

.

Dan sebut saja keesokan paginya Yuta benar-benar mendapatkan kejutan sebuah _Howler_ tanda sayang dari sang ibu tercinta yang diakhiri dengan semburan api yang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terbakar.

" NAKAMOTO YUTA APA-APAAN DENGAN DAFTAR KEDISIPLINAN YANG SUDAH KAU LANGGAR INI—"

" KAU BAHKAN BARU BERSEKOLAH SELAMA LIMA TAHUN BAGAIMANA BISA SEBANYAK INI! SERATUS DUA PULUH TUJUH WAH! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA—"

" MENYIHIR TUTUP TOILET UNTUK MENGGIGIT SIAPAPUN YANG MENDUDUKINYA APA INI KERJAMU DI SEKOLAH—"

" Tuhan tolong sembunyikan aku dimana pun asal bukan di tempat ini."

Yuta berkali-kali membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja Gryffindor yang mulai penuh dengan kasak-kusuk seputar ocehan sang _Howler_ berwarna merah mencolok yang tampaknya belum akan berhenti.

" AWAS SAJA, NAKAMOTO YUTA! TIDAK ADA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS UNTUKMU!"

" _Oh my god no_! Ibu—"

Belum selesai Yuta melakukan protesnya, surat yang mewakili ibunya untuk menceramahinya itu sudah robek menjadi butiran debu dan meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut Yuta mencuat kering karena terbakar.

" _Say cheese_ Nakamoto!" seru sebuah suara dari seberang ruangan yang terdengar _familiarly annoying_.

" CHITTAPHON!"

Baru saja Yuta akan berbalik menyembur si pemilik suara, _blitz_ kamera sudah membutakannya untuk beberapa saat.

Tentu saja Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul mendapatkan gambar _of the year_ -nya dengan sangat sempurna.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Rimm :** Udah lumayan lama pengen bikin tema ini hehehe... Makasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan review~~

 **ROXX h** : Jaedonya padahal belum keluar hahaha... Ditunggu yaa... mungkin nanti bakalan ada beberapa note tambahan untuk mempermudah yang masih abu-abu soal Harry Potter dan Hogwarts... Makasih banyak udah review dari awal ehehhee

 **LuNAF** : YEAPS ada NOREN juga... sebagai shipper nggak tahan kalau nggak ada mereka ehehe...

 **Pojok Cuap-cuap :** Sebenarnya sedikit kecewa juga karena yang baca cukup banyak (?) tapi yang review hanya beberapa. Mungkin banyak yang nggak terlalu suka pair-nya ya? ehehe

 _Anyway_ , saya suka banget sama HP verse ini sih jadi akan tetap saya lanjutkan entah sampai kapan... Bingung mau sampai berapa chap... kalau satu member NCT plus SR17B punya satu chap berarti ada sekitar 18 chap bahahahahaa...

Mungkin ada yang mau usul cerita? _I'll work hard to meet everyone expectation so please be patient with me_

Last, please Review?

 _Love you all_ ~~


	4. Puppy Love

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **Puppy Love  
**

flashback story

Renjun and Jeno in 3rd year, others in their 4th year

warning. verbal abuse, attempt of violence

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dengan sangat tergesa. Sebuah kanvas berukuran cukup besar dijepit di antara lengan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya, sedangkan disisi sebaliknya sebuah tas dengan isi yang cukup penuh diselempangkan.

Meskipun kakinya masih terasa sedikit kebas, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke arah _Hospital Wings_ , sejenis rumah sakit mini yang ada di dalam Hogwarts.

Bagian ini banyak menangani kasus-kasus kesehatan dari murid Hogwarts. Mulai dari sakit flu ringan, mimisan karena demam, hingga patah tulang yang mayoritas disebabkan oleh jatuh dari sapu terbang entah itu saat pelajaran atau saat bermain _quidditch_.

Berlari dari lantai lima hingga ke _Hospital Wings_ yang terletak di lantai satu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Tangga-tangga membingungkan dengan lorong-lorong yang nyaris sama menyesatkannya membuat rambutnya oranye terangnya yang mencolok, mencuat ke segala arah.

Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang Huang Renjun yang sangat mudah sekali membuat dirinya sendiri tersesat.

Dengan satu tunjukkan jari, ia bisa membawa dirinya ke menara Gryffindor padahal yang ia tuju adalah asramanya sendiri yang terletak di lantai bawah.

Sungguh mengaggumkan.

Episode lainnya yang memperjelas betapa mudah bagi seorang Huang Renjun tersesat adalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar mandi murid perempuan. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke Aula Besar untuk memulai sarapan pagi.

Dan bagian yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah kejadian itu terjadi baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal ini adalah tahun ketiga ia bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Lagi-lagi sungguh mengagumkan.

Hanya dari dua kejadian di atas, banyak yang berpikir bagaimana ia bertahan di Hogwarts tanpa setiap hari mendapatkan detensi karena terlambat setelah tersesat di antah berantah?

Dua jawaban yang bisa diberikan adalah berangkat lebih awal ketimbang teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan, _voila_! Ia akan punya waktu untuk menemukan ulang jalannya ke kelas tanpa harus terlambat.

Rahasia yang kedua adalah teman-temannya. Tinggal mengikuti teman satu asramanya dan pastilah ia sampai di kelas tanpa harus tersesat.

Professor Sprout, kepala asrama Hufflepuff, sendiri yang memberikan anjuran pada teman satu tingkat Hufflepuff untuk membantunya terutama untuk menemukan kelas sesuai dengan jadwalnya.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda, Lukas yang bernama asli Wong Yukhei, sahabat yang biasa menemaninya ke ruang seni harus absen. Karena uji coba tim _quidditch_ asrama Hufflepuff dilakukan hari ini.

Pemuda dengan wajah dan tubuh yang kontras itu memang sudah sejak awal berambisi untuk masuk ke dalam tim asrama terutama untuk mengisi posisi _seeker_.

Wajah bingung yang ia tunjukkan saat harus memilih datang ke uji coba tim atau mengantarkan sahabatnya ke ruang seni, tempat keduanya biasa menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka, membuat Renjun tidak tahan sendiri.

Ia dengan tegas menyuruh bahkan mendorong tubuh yang tingginya jauh berbeda itu ke arah pintu keluar asrama. Dan mengancamnya untuk tidak kembali sampai ia membawa berita jika ia diterima sebagai salah satu anggota tim asrama.

Dengan _puppy kicked eyes_ -nya, Lukas pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan sahabat mungilnya.

Meskipun Renjun telah meyakinkan dirinya dan Lukas untuk kali ini ia tidak akan tersesat, tetapi tetap saja, ia tersesat.

Padahal sebuah memo yang diberikan oleh Madam Pomfrey untuk menemuinya di _Hospital Wings,_ bersarang di kantong seragamnya. Dan ia sudah hampir melebihi waktu yang diminta oleh Madam Pomfrey alias ia nyaris terlambat.

Salahkan kesenangannya melukis hingga lupa waktu dan membuat kakinya kebas karena duduk terlalu lama.

Mata cokelatnya memandang ke segala arah dengan kaki yang tidak berhenti berlari seperti dikejar oleh _Troll._ Ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya karena entah bagaimana lorong tempatnya berlari ini sangat minim penerangan.

Bahkan lukisan bergerak yang banyak terpasang di sudut-sudut kastil Hogwarts tidak ia temui sejak ia berbelok barusan.

" Oh, astaga dimana ini? Kenapa disini gelap sekali?" gumam Renjun.

" Bagaimana bisa lorong segelap ini tidak memiliki satupun penerangan? Jangan-jangan ini adalah tempat terlarang yang selalu diceritakan oleh para senior?"

" Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai aku masuk ke daerah terlarang. Demi Yukhei yang diam-diam menyelinap keluar asrama, jangan biarkan hewan mengerikan Hogwarts datang dan memangsaku."

Rasa panik dalam sekejap memenuhi pikiran Renjun. Sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat bahwa dengan bantuan tongkat sihir yang ada di dalam tasnya, ia bisa memanggil cahaya dengan satu mantra simpel.

Bahkan menunjukkan arah sekalipun.

" Bagaimana ini? Aku harus meminta bantuan pada siapa? Tidak ada lukisan atau potret yang bisa membantuku. Ibuuu aku harus bagaimanaa—"

Hampir Renjun menangis tetapi ketika pendengarannya menangkap dua suara yang berbeda, ia merasakan kelegaan menimpa dirinya.

Tap-tap-tap

Secepat kilat Renjun berusaha menyusul sumber suara.

Dengan satu tangan yang meraba dinding, ia bisa berbelok tetapi yang tidak ia prediksi adalah ternyata dua buah suara tersebut berada di depannya.

BRUAK

Tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan pun terjadi.

Renjun tersungkur dengan lutut dan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pergelangan tangan kanannya pun tak luput karena secara refleks menahan tubuhnya. Kanvas yang sebelumnya ia bawapun terlempar entah kemana.

" Gunakan matamu saat berjalan, dasar bodoh!" seru satu suara dengan berat.

" Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini, sialan?!" seru suara lainnya yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kelegaan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pun sekejap meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Dan kegelapan yang sangat pekat membuat Renjun semakin bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

" HEH! JAWAB AKU! KAU INI BODOH ATAU BISU, HAH?" suara berat itu lagi-lagi membuat Renjun terlonjak.

" M-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak s-sengaja menabrak kalian b-berdu-a k-karena gelap." Renjun mencicit takut karena aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang asing dihadapannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia yakin tatapan tajam orang asing itu terarah padanya.

" Gunakan matamu saat berjalan dasar bodoh! Memang apa gunanya kalau tidak untuk melihat!"

" M-maafkan aku sekali lagi. Tempat ini benar-benar gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

" Maaf, maaf, memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau lenganku patah karenamu?"

" Kau ini peyihir atau bukan, heh?! Atau jangan-jangan kau seorang _mudblood_ , huh?" ujar si orang asing dengan suara melengking.

Renjun tersentak mendengar julukan kasar yang ditujukan padanya. Matanya menerawang mengingat satu kejadian yang membuatnya antipati pada salah satu asrama Hogwarts.

" _Hey, Wilburn apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

" _Oh, kau, Paddington."_

" _Apa yang terjadi pada Wilburn? Kenapa ia menangis seperti itu?"_

" _Seperti biasa, Slytherin lagi-lagi mengoloknya."_

" _Mudblood lagi?"_

" _Shh, jangan keras-keras! Kau tahu betapa sensitifnya Professor Sprout soal kata-kata kasar itu."_

" _Aku bukan mengejek okay?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau ada yang salah mengartikan kata-katamu barusan? Oh, halo Huang."_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Apakah benar Slytherin yang mengucapkan julukan kasar seperti itu?"_

" _Dengarkan aku Huang. Kau baru menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, jadi mungkin kau tidak paham dengan bagaimana kekejaman Slytherin. Mereka sangat suka melemparkan ejekan yang sangat kasar, seperti yang kau dengar. Karena mereka sering memandang asrama lain di bawah mereka karena kemurnian darah mereka."_

" _Sesederhana itu?"_

" _Ini bukan masalah sederhana Huang. Disini, di Inggris, mereka, para old blood, orang-orang yang berdarah murni atau dengan darah dari nama-nama keluarga terkenal menguasai banyak bidang di kementrian. Bahkan perdagangan pun sering kali dikuasai oleh mereka. Jadi mereka merasa berhak untuk mengatur pantas atau tidaknya darah dengan status rendah, di mata mereka. Berbeda dengan di tempat asalmu aku yakin."_

Cerita salah satu kakak kelasnya membuat Renjun sangat antipati terhadap Slytherin hingga saat ini padahal waktu telah berlalu tiga tahun.

Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman yang berasal dari asrama itu. Selama ini ia hanya berteman dekat dengan seorang Ravenclaw, selain dengan Lukas, yang seangkatan dengannya bernama Kim Jungwoo.

Begitu juga dengan mereka yang berasal dari Gryffindor, ia bisa hanya dekat Mark Lee. Dan itupun hanya sebatas partner dalam kerja kelompok Herbologi dan kelas Mantra. Selain Mark, ia hanya sedikit tahu tentang Gryffindor lainnya termasuk dengan duo gossipers sekaligus penguntit Mark yaitu Haechan dan Jaemin, meskipun mereka sangat terkenal sekalipun.

" Hei, Maxwell, sepertinya kita mendapat korban yang tepat."

" Uh, sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan mangsa seperti ini."

Dua suara yang dengan janggal terdengar girang di telinga Renjun membuatnya semakin gemetar di tempatnya. Lantai batu yang dingin sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tetap tenang dan memikirkan jalan keluar.

' Jenggot Merlin! Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memasukkan tongkat sihir ke dalam tas!' batin Renjun kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak sadar pentingnya perlindungan diri sekalipun ia berada di lingkungan Hogwarts, sekolahnya.

" Dengarkan seseorang ketika berbicara, _you little shit_."

" Mungkin, _mudblood_ yang satu ini harus benar-benar diberi pelajaran supaya ia tahu dimana posisinya."

Demi _moaning mrytle_ , yang menyebalkan kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan terburuk dari yang terburuk seperti ini, erang Renjun dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun, karena salah-salah ia bisa dianggap melakukan provokasi pada dua orang itu.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Renjun mengerang kaget karena secara tiba-tiba kerah kemejanya ditarik dengan sangat keras.

Tubuhnya limbung, sedikit saja kepalanya terayun maka ia akan benar-benar berakhir di _Hospital wings_ karena terbentur. Tangannya yang terkilir ia biarkan menggantung lemah disisi tubuhnya.

" Aww..."

Pekikan kesakitan Renjun bukannya membuat kedua terduga Slytherin berhenti malah menimbulkan seringaian lebar di wajah keduanya.

" Lihat, _mudblood_ ini sungguhlah lemah. Bagaimana kalau kita buang dia di salah satu kelas kosong yang jauh dari tempat ini."

" Ide bagus—"

" Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengannya, Maxwell, Gregory?" sebuah suara _bass_. Suara yang biasanya terdengar ramah itu kali ini terdengar begitu tajam dan dingin.

Dengan cepat kedua remaja bertubuh bongsor itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sedangkan Renjun hanya bisa mengerang lemah merasakan nyeri di tangan dan kakinya.

Tatapan tajam terarah kepada ketiganya,lebih tepatnya kepada dua Slytherin yang menyerang seorang Hufflepuff itu. Telapak tangannya terkepal dengan penuh emosi.

" Tenanglah, Jeno. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sekarang lepaskan anak itu, Maxwell, Gregory," perintah suara tenang lainnya.

" Memang apa yang bisa kalian perbuat jika kami tidak mau melakukannya?" tantang si remaja bernama belakang Maxwell itu. Dia yang saat ini masih menggenggam kerah seragam Renjun dengan kuat.

" Aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada ketua asrama tentu saja. Ah, aku memang sudah melaporkan perbuatan kalian pada ketua. _Sorry not sorry_ , kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

" Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Seo! Kau pikir siapa kau seenaknya mengatur kami, _American_?!"

" Cukup aku mendengar ocehan _non-sense_ dari kalian. Yang jelas Professor Maison akan menangani kalian berdua. Tidak ada Slytherin yang berbuat seenaknya terlebih melanggar Slytherin _conduct_ seperti yang kalian lakukan."

" _Say goodbye to your peaceful life, torublemakers_. _Petrificus totalus_!"

" _Petrificus totalus_!"

Dua mantra pengikat yang datang bersamaan membuat kedua Slytherin yang menyerang Renjun jatuh terkapar di tengah-tengah lorong.

" Akhh... _Appo_!" Pegangan keduanya pada kerah seragam Renjun pun terlepas membuat Renjun terjatuh. Ia mengaduh sedikit keras akibat kakinya yang terkilir kembali berdenyut nyeri karena harus tiba-tiba tersungkur di lantai yang dingin.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara _bass_ lembut menyapa pendengaran Renjun.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?" tanya suara yang sama pada dua orang yang menatapnya dengan geli di belakangnya.

' Siapa mereka? Semoga orang-orang ini tidak menambah masalah lain.' Renjun hanya bisa membatin penasaran tentang para penolongnya ini.

Sedikit yang bisa ia tangkap di tengah pikirannya yang campur aduk, mereka berasal dari asrama yang sama dengan para penyerangnya, Slytherin.

" Lakukan yang menurutmu benar, Jen." Balas suara paling berat di antara keduanya.

" Haruskah aku membawanya ke asrama?" tanya pemuda dengan nama Jeno itu.

" Terserah padamu, Lee Jeno." Gantian suara lain yang terdengar ringan.

" Baiklah. Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan." Seketika Renjun merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Sebuah lengan menopang punggungnya sedangkan satu lengan lain berada di bawah lututnya.

Ya, dalam sekejap Renjun berada di dalam dekapan seorang Slytherin, yang sangat ia hindari jika ia bisa.

" Bisakah kau mengalungkan lenganmu di leherku?"

" Sakit sekali." Renjun menjawab dengan lirih permintaan si penggendong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawamu untuk mendapatkan pertolongan sementara sebelum Madam Pomfrey menyembuhkannya."

" Eung..." Renjun terlalu lelah dengan drama yang ia alami barusan, hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam gendongan si remaja misterius yang memiliki aroma _citrus_ bercampur _mint_ yang menenangkan.

 **-xXx-**

Jeno hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar asramanya saat ia mendengar suara seruan bernada kesal. Mulanya ia berpikir kalau seseorang dari asramanya sedang melampiaskan kekesalan mereka, jadi ia memilih untuk tak ambil pusing.

Siapa lagi yang tahu letak asrama Slytherin dengan pasti selain seorang Slytherin?

Karena hanya asrama mereka yang terletak di bawah tanah, tepatnya hanya satu belokan dari tempat Jeno berada saat ini.

Tetapi kata berikutnya yang diserukan oleh si orang asing membuat Jeno terdiam di tempatnya.

 _Mudblood_

Ejekan yang sangat merendahkan bagi orang-orang berkekuatan sihir yang lahir dari dua orang tua yang bukan warga komunitas sihir alias _muggleborn_.

Jeno berada di antara dua pilihan saat mendengar seorang Slytherin itu melontarkan kata yang dilarang secara keras di asrama mereka.

Meskipun di periode sebelumnya Slytherin memiliki catatan kelamnya lengkap dengan kebiasaan melontarkan kata ejekan itu, tetapi Slytherin telah berubah. Dengan aturan ketat yang nyaris menyaingi peraturan institusi mereka – Hogwarts – sedikit banyak telah meringankan citra buruk Slytherin.

Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bersih dari catatan buruk, dengan banyaknya _troublemaker_ tersembunyi di asrama bawah tanah.

Memilih antara mengabaikan jiwa menegakkan aturannya atau membiarkan seniornya bertindak adalah sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Terutama setelah ia benar-benar yakin ada orang lain yang menjadi korban para Slytherin itu ketika mendengar pekikan sakitnya.

" Oh, _etteokhaji_?!" tanpa sadar Jeno menggumamkan kata penuh frustasi dalam bahasa ibunya, bahasa Korea.

" _Aww..."_

Mata sempitnya melebar mendengar pekikan kedua terdengar.

" Aish, masa bodoh dengan berbuat heroik!"

Baru ia akan berbalik menuju asrama Slytherin dan meminta siapapun yang ada disana untuk menolong si malang itu, ia sudah terlebih dulu menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

" Hei, Jen. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" rambut pirang milik seseorang yang sangat familiar membuat Jeno bernafas lega.

" Jae, syukurlah kau muncul."

" Hei, hei, tenangkan dirimu." Suara lain yang tidak Jeno sadari muncul di pendengarannya. Dan Jeno semakin lega mendengar suara Johnny tertangkap.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk tenang, aish. Seseorang sedang dalam kesulitan dengan dua orang Slytherin. Mereka berdua mengucapkan kata terlarang kita."

" Astaga, lagi-lagi harus berurusan tabu seperti ini," keluh Johnny.

" Peraturan tetap peraturan, John."

" Aku tahu, Jay. Tunjukkan arahnya, _little champ_."

 **-xXx-**

Mata Jeno melebar secara drastis ketika dua mantra pengikat dengan tepat mengenai kedua Slytherin. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pemilik rambut oranye terang yang ia kenali, jatuh begitu saja tepat saat kedua penyerangnya beku karena mantra Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengenali si pemilik rambut oranye padahal kegelapan benar-benar pekat di tempat ketiganya berdiri?

Tentu saja jawabannya karena ia sudah terbiasa berjalan tanpa penerangan di tempat tersebut. Para Slytherin tentu saja sudah sangat familiar dengan tempat tersebut dan terbiasa dengan kegelapan disekitar asramanya.

Dan kemudian apa Jeno lakukan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal jatuh begitu saja dengan pekik kesakitan?

Tentu saja dengan setengah berlari Jeno menghampiri si rambut oranye. Tetapi begitu ia berada di sisi Renjun, Jeno kemudian ragu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?" Jeno bertanya kepada dua senior Slytherin-nya yang sibuk dengan para pelaku penyerangan si Hufflepuff itu.

" Lakukan yang menurutmu benar, Jen." Johnny menjawab dengan enteng.

" Haruskah aku membawanya ke asrama?"

" Terserah padamu, Lee Jeno."

Mendengar persetujuan tidak langsung kakak kelasnya, Jeno kemudian dengan hati-hati mencoba membawa anak kesayangan Hufflepuff itu ke asrama Slytherin.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

' Oh, _snap it_ , Lee Jeno. Dia sedang terluka, tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi wajahnya dari dekat,' Jeno mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa kali ia memang mencoba memandang lamat-lamat wajah yang menurut sumber terdekatnya – baca: Na Jaemin – adalah yang termanis seangkatan mereka.

" Bisakah kau mengalungkan lenganmu di leherku?" tanya Jeno dengan lebih lembut. Tangan Renjun memang sedikit membuatnya kesulitan karena ia takut jika tangan yang menjulur itu menabrak sesuatu saat Jeno menggendongnya.

" Sakit sekali." Jawaban lirih yang Jeno dengar membuat ia urung melontarkan alasan permintaannya barusan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawamu untuk mendapatkan pertolongan sementara sebelum Madam Pomfrey menyembuhkannya."

Jeno memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda dalam gendongannya ini ke asrama Slytherin karena ia tahu ada seseorang disana yang bisa sedikit membantu masalahnya.

Tetapi detik berikutnya Jeno dibuat terkejut oleh pemuda Hufflepuff itu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat-sangat pelan Renjun mengangkat tangannya yang terkilir dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya sendiri.

" Eung..." balas Renjun dengan suara yang lirih.

' Oh, astaga, bahkan suaranya saja terdengar sangat manis,' batin Jeno gemas.

' Kau terdengar seperti seorang maniak, Lee Jeno,' kata si pikiran rasional Jeno mendengar jeritan batin pemilknya.

Sayang sekali kedua tangan Jeno digunakan untuk menggendong sang putri tidur karenanya Jeno tidak bisa memukul kepalanya sendiri.

" Ah, _I smell love in the air_."

" Jangan meledek, Jae. Kau tidak pernah sadar saja bagaimana pekatnya bau feromonmu saat memandang kelinci itu dari meja Slytherin."

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan _sarcastic remarks_ dari temannya, Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan monolognya tentang Jeno.

" Tidakkah kau tahu, Jen? Kau terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dengan putri tidur di dalam gendonganya."

Untuk kali ini, ingin rasanya ia melempari Jaehyun dengan mantra atau kutukan ilegal dan sejenisnya.

Berbeda memang dengan kedua pipi tingginya yang merona merah seperti apel.

" _Just shut up,_ senior Jae!" bisik Jeno tajam dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

" Kau dimarahi, Jae."

" Bagaimana ini, John. Junior kesayanganku memarahiku demi putri tidurnya."

Jeno benar-benar ingin menulikan telinganya dari drama dua senior yang dekat dengannya itu. Dengan langkah yang lebar ia mencoba untuk sampai lebih cepat di asramanya.

" Astaga Lee Jeno! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Puff yang malang ini?" seru sebuah suara yang melengking tinggi menyambut kedatangan rombongan Slytherin.

Kekagetan yang wajar melihat dua teman sekelasnya membawa dua teman asrama mereka yang lain dalam keadaan kaku khas hasil mantra _Petrificus_.

Dan satu adik kelasnya membawa seseorang yang tampak tenang dalam gendongannya.

" Apa yang terjadi John? Jae?"

" Ceritanya panjang Ten. Mungkin kau perlu melakukan _you know, your thing_ pada _that poor Puff's_." Salah satu pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jaehyun itu menjawab.

Dagu runcingnya menunjuk ke arah adik kelas mereka yang diam di tempatnya.

Dengan menahan nafas jika bisa ditambahkan. Jeno menahan nafasnya, seolah si putri tidur yang ada di dalam gendongannya akan terbangun jika ia bernafas.

Sepertinya mata pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun itu benar-benar teralihkan pada seseorang yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut, pikiran Ten langsung tertuju pada kemungkinan yang paling besar terjadi.

" Baiklah, aku akan menangani _this Puff's_. Sebaiknya kalian segera membawa mereka pada Professor Maison sebelum Professor Sprout memburu kepala mereka karena sudah menyakiti salah satu anak asramanya."

" Okay, aku serahkan yang disini padamu. _Let's go,_ Jay."

" Dan apa yang kau lakukan disana, Lee Jeno! Cepat baringkan dia disini!" seru Ten dengan satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah sofa berwarna _dark green_ di hadapannya.

Mau tidak mau, Jeno pun menuruti permintaan sang kakak asrama.

Meskipun itu artinya ia harus melepaskan putri tidurnya.

 **-xXx-**

Renjun kembali pada kesadarannya dengan sinar lampu kehijauan yang menyapa pandangannya.

Ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya tetapi sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dengan lembut sebagai isyarat supaya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

" Ten, dia sudah sadar." Suara _bass_ lembut yang sama lagi-lagi menyapa pendengaran Renjun.

Renjun menurut dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini, dan tentu saja matanya terbelalak kaget.

Ia berada di sarang ular alias asrama Slytherin itu sendiri! Jenggot Merlin!

Apa yang terjadi setelah ia kehilangan kesadarannya? Bagaimana bisa ia sampai di tempat ini? Apa kedua penyerangnya yang membawanya kemari? Apakah dia disandera sekarang? Sedikit isi pikiran Renjun yang bercampur aduk.

Dengan panik Renjun mencoba bangkit. Melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya adalah satu hal yang ada di pikiran Renjun saat ini.

" Hei tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja." suara _bass_ itu mencoba menenangkan kepanikan Renjun.

" Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Jeno!" kata sebuah suara baru yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Renjun.

" TEN!" seru pemuda bermata sempit yang dipanggil Jeno oleh 'Ten'.

" Hai, Renjun. Aku Ten. Saat ini kau ada di asrama Slyhterin." Mendengar konfirmasi tersebut berontakan Renjun semakin keras di bawah pengawasan keduanya.

" Hei, hei, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan pengobatan sementara disini. Madam Pomfrey langsung akan mencoretku dari daftar calon _healer_ kalau aku mengobatimu tanpa pengawasannya."

Mendengar nama Madam Pomfrey disebutkan, Renjun pun berhenti berontak. Matanya memandang pemuda bernama Ten itu lekat-lekat.

Menyadari deskripsi familiar tentang orang di hadapannya membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

" _Kau tidak perlu takut, Renjun. Ada aku disana. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi dari angkatanku. Dia berasal dari Slyhterin.—_

" _Tetapi dia baik dan tidak seperti tipikal Slytherin yang sering diceritakan—_

" _Dia memiliki banyak tindik di telinganya tapi aku bersumpah dia benar-benar bukan Slytherin yang antagonis. Meskipun sedikit galak memang."_

Winwin, kakak kelas Hufflepuffnya yang menceritakan tentang orang bertindik di hadapannya ini.

" Oke, karena kau sudah tenang bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi ke _hospital wings_ bersama-sama."

" Bertiga?" untuk kali pertama Renjun membuka mulutnya setelah kejadian traumatik yang ia alami barusan.

" Yeaps, bertiga tentu saja. Memangnya aku yang seperti ini bisa menggendongmu sampai ke _Hospital Wings_?" Ten menjelaskan dengan _gesture_ pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Renjun tentu saja memandang pemuda itu dengan kebingungan karena merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Ten.

" Maksud Ten adalah dia pendek sedangkan kau yang satu tahun di bawahnya memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. Jadi dia tidak mau membuatmu celaka, apalagi dengan kakimu yang terbebat tebal seperti itu." Si pemilik suara _bass_ itu dengan halus menjelaskan maksud Ten pada Renjun.

" Ya! Lee Jeno sialan! Aku tidak pendek, asal kau tahu!"

" Iya, iya, Ten. Kau tidak pendek, tapi sayangnya adik-adik kelasmu sudah mendahului pertambahan tinggimu!" balas Jeno dengan gaya kekanakannya.

Ten sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Jeno dengan benda di sekitarnya sampai kemudian suara manis tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Renjun tertawa geli.

Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kedua Slytherin berbeda tingkat ini berinteraksi. Kata-kata keduanya memang terdengar tajam tapi ada sedikit humor disana, sungguh berbeda dengan penggambaran Slytherin yang biasanya di ceritakan.

Sepertinya Slytherin tidak sepenuhnya buruk, batin Renjun dalam hati.

" Kau lihat itu Lee Jeno? _Crush_ -mu tertawa dengan begitu manisnya di depanmu."

" TEN!"

" _I smell love in the air_."

Ten sudah meninggalkan kedua murid tahun ketiga itu saat Jeno dan Renjun saling bertatapan yang sedetik kemudian terputus karena keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya.

' _He looks like an apple. A cute one_.'

' Dia tampan, _oh my—'_

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continued**

 **-xXx-**

.

 **Mini kamus dunia sihir:**

 **\- Muggle** : manusia biasa, manusia yang tidak memiliki bakat sihir sejak lahir

 **\- Muggleborn** : penyihir yang dilahirkan dari dua _muggle_ atau kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir apapun.

 **\- Mudblood** : julukan yang sangat kasar untuk penyihir _muggleborn_. Disebut begitu karena darah mereka dianggap kotor dan tercemar oleh darah _muggle_. Biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang komunitas sihir (terutama dari keluarga berpengaruh) yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran para _muggleborn_.

 **\- Pureblood** : Orang-orang yang berdarah murni penyihir. Biasanya untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah keluarga, mereka rela menikah dengan sepupu atau kerabat jauhnya yang berasal dari keluarga yang sama murninya. Ratusan tahun menjalankan tradisi seperti itu. Sebagian besar merupakan keluarga berpengaruh di dunia politik

\- **Petrificus Totalus** : Mantra untuk membekukan seluruh tubuh (secara sederhana)

.

 **-xXx-**

.

 **Update** : Hogwarts Setting di part pengenalan untuk yang membutuhkan tambahan keterangan

 **Balasan Review** :

 **TenCara** : Iya Ten memang seneng banget kalau ketemu foto-foto aib dari duo Gryffindor aka Yuta sama Doyoung... Noren moment setelah ini ^^ Terima kasih sudah review

 **fadill** : Okaa-san Yuta marahnya pakai bahasa campur-campur saking shocknya... Terima kasih sudah review ^^

 **LuNAF** : kapal noren sama jaedo? hahaha... noren setelah ini buat jaedo-nya ditunggu yahh... Makasih sudah review ^^

 **ROXX h** : Itu baru sebagian 'nakal' nya Yuta~~ TY emang gitu suka kadang diperlakuin semena-mena sama YT loll... Makasih sudah review~~

 **ParkYuu** : dia kebayang wajah kaa-sannya waktu bikin pengakuan itu~~ Terima kasih sudah membanjiri kolom review~~

 **wakaTaeYu** : Makasih sudah baca dan review ehehe ^^

 **Yeseul Nam** : Dia dikasih pilihan antara Gryff atau Slytherin tapi dia pilihnya Gryffindor ehehe... Makasih sudah review~~

 **Fuxk'inSwagirl** : TaeYu... cuma belum keliatan banget... Jaedo banyak konflik? padahal mau bikin adem ayem aja hahahaha... noren sweet itu pasti... Makasih sudah review~~

 **Kim991** : tunggu sebentar yaahhh ^^ makasih sudah review~~

 **Ka Cira** : sebenernya gaya tulisan ini gaya yang baru dicoba jadi memang kayaknya harus balik ke yang lama ehehehe... Makasih atas saran dan reviewnyaaa~~

 **Pojok cuap-cuap** : batal di bagi jadi dua karena berubah pikiran hehe... _but this is it_ , NoRen _part_ memang sedikit membosankan tapi saya suka banget nulisnya, sampai keterusan lebih dari 3K+ nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi...

yang jelas ditunggu untuk kejutan pair selanjutnya~~

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, follow dan juga baca~~

Ditunggu reviewnya... atau mungkin requestnya?

 **With love,**

 **KimD**


	5. Problematic Couple

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **Problematic Couple**

JaeDo ( Jaehyun X Doyoung )

* * *

 **Problematic Couple**

.

" Hey, Jae."

" Hmm..." yang dipanggil masih berkutat dengan botol-botol ramuan berwarna mencurigakan di hadapannya.

Ungu mencolok dengan _highlight_ pink jika kalian bertanya se-mencurigakan apa ramuan yang dikerjakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang dan hitam ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Jae ini memang tidak bekerja sendirian. Sesosok pemuda lain berada di sebelahnya, mengerjakan hal yang sama dengan Jaehyun.

" Jay? Kau mendengarku?" si penanya kembali memanggil si pemuda berambut pirang.

" Hmm..."

" Jung Jaehyun!"

" Ah, _whyy_? Oh, Youngie. Maafkan aku, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang sedikit sibuk. Jadi aku sedikit tidak fokus hehe—" Jaehyun menunjukkan senyum bersalahnya melihat pemuda Gryffindor yang menjadi pacarnya selama satu tahun belakangan. Kekasihnya itu berkacak pinggang dengan kekesalan tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Mata bulan separuhnya memandang sekelilingnya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyum bersalahnya karena lagi-lagi tertangkap basah menghiraukan kekasihnya.

" _Oho, you're in trouble_ , Jung Jeffrey." Suara mengejek familiar tertangkap oleh telinga keduanya.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara itu karena ia terbiasa dengannya di dalam asramanya. Tetapi berbeda dengan kekasih Gryffindornya yang secara _de facto_ adalam musuh bebuyutan si pemilik suara mengejek.

" Diam kau, Chittaphon! Lebih baik kau pergi daripada mengurusi masalahku, hush!" usir Doyoung, pacar Jaehyun, dengan _gesture_ membersihkan debu.

" Oho, drama rumah tangga? Tidak perlu malu seperti itu padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu—"

" Atau membuat semakin runyam. Begitu kan maksudmu?" potong Doyoung kesal.

" _Oh my gosh_! Kau membaca pikiranku dengan tepat Doyoungie! Kau sungguh luar biasa!" seru Ten dengan ketakjuban yang dibuat-buat.

" Kau diam-diam belajar tentang _Legilimency_ rupanya." Ten memuji dengan sarkasme yang kental alias menyindir.

Dengan mata bulat yang mencoba untuk mengintimidasi, Doyoung memandang Ten. Dan Ten tentu saja dengan senang hati membalas dengan tatapan tak kalah mengintimidasi miliknya.

Jaehyun mendengus melihat interaksi keduanya yang penuh dengan urat tegang. Pemadangan seperti ini memang tidaklah asing untuknya.

Ten dan Doyoung – kekasihnya – memang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Bahkan dalam titik terekstrim-nya beberapa murid Hogwarts menjuluk keduanya sebagai istri tua dan istri muda Jaehyun.

Seperti dua istri yang saling berebut perhatian suami, itu kata mereka.

Dan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lucu. Terutama ketika kau mendapatkan akibatnya dari dua pihak.

Di pihak Ten, tentu saja ia menganggap julukan tersebut lucu mengingat kedekatan keduanya yang bisa dianggap tidak wajar. Tetapi Jaehyun berani bersumpah di atas senyum favoritnya – senyum Doyoung – bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang menuju ke arah romantis pada sahabat pendeknya.

Berbeda Ten, berbeda pula Doyoung. Kekasih Jaehyun dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu sempat mogok berbicara dengan Jaehyun selama hampir tiga minggu.

Dan pihak lain yang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan 'Jika mantra _Avada Kedavra_ tidak illegal maka kau sudah bersama dengan Dumbledore di tengah hutan terlarang saat ini.'

Siapa pun akan tahu pelaku pengancaman yang satu itu, tapi kali ini kita tidak akan membahasnya.

Kembali pada duo _high-rank_ Hogwarts ini.

 _For your information_ , Ten dan Doyoung adalah pemegang ranking tertinggi Hogwarts di tahun mereka. Keduanya secara terbuka bersaing untuk menjadi puncak.

" Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk mencari gara-gara denganmu—"

" Asal kau tahu aku juga tidak pernah berminat untuk mencari masalah dengamu, kelinci." Ten menyahut sebelum Doyoung menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Dengar Chittaphon. Aku benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, kalau kau menantangku lihat saja di kelas _Dueling_ nanti. Aku dengan senang hati melemparmu dari _platform duelling_ , _with your bootie first_ —"

" _Like you can kick my ass in the class, try again, bunny_." Ten menyela tetapi Doyoung tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"–Yang jelas sekarang aku butuh untuk berbicara dengan pacarku disini—" Doyoung menunjuk Jaehyun di tengah-tengah dahi. Jaehyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat _dictator mode_ Doyoung telah teraktivasi.

" _So please kindly leave and shut the door close_. _Unless you want to be the third party here_." Doyoung menyelesaikan ancamannya.

Jaehyun melemparkan pandangan memohon pada Ten supaya mundur dari medan perang untuk kali ini saja.

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Ten pun mengalah dan memilih untuk mundur. Sebelum Jaehyun mendapatkan masalah lebih banyak. Ia kemudian mengemasi peralatan kelasnya dengan cepat.

" _No slacking off_ , Jay. Jangan lupa juga dengan bagianmu di tugas Ramuan kita. _Bye lovebirds_ , jangan terlalu kasar! Aku tidak mau menangani salah satu dari kalian di ruang kesehatan."

" Jadi kau mengacuhkanku hanya untuk kejahilan yang tidak penting dengan si pendek itu?" ketajaman suara Doyoung membelah keheningan di antara keduanya setelah Ten meninggalkan pasangan Gryffindor-Slytherin.

" Bukan seperti itu, Youngie. Kau tahu kan aku perlu usaha yang sedikit ekstra untuk ujian tahun ini. Kau sendiri juga sibuk dengan acara klub belajarmu." Jaehyun membalas dengan ragu.

" Kau menyalahkanku?" Nada suara dingin dari Doyoung membuat Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

' Kau salah langkah, Jung Jaehyun,' runtuk Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

" Bukan begitu maksudku, Doyoungie."

Jaehyun berusaha membela dirinya tapi sayang sekali Doyoung adalah orang yang sangat tajam.

" Tapi apa?"

" Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

" Oh, tapi kenapa aku mendengar bantahan di kalimatmu sebelumnya."

Skak mat! Jaehyun membatin.

" Oke, lupakan soal itu. Bagaimana dengan janji kita _weekend_ nanti?"

Skak mat kedua untuk Jung Jaehyun.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia janjikan untuk kekasihnya.

' JENGGOT MERLIN! SIAPAPUN TOLONG BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!' jerit Jaehyun dalam hati di tengah kekacauan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

" Sudah kuduga, kau pasti lupa dengan janjimu sendiri."

 _Mood_ Doyoung jatuh seketika mengetahui Jaehyun lupa dengan janji yang ia berikan minggu lalu. Dan tentu saja Jaehyun sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis pada pacarnya.

Doyoung yang sebelumnya sudah akan mengutuk Jaehyun karena tidak menggubrisnya, kini terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dihukum.

Sedih dan sayu.

' Terkutuklah kau, Jung!' lagi-lagi Jaehyun hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

Sungguh pemuda berjuluk _casper_ itu merasa sangat terkutuk karena telah membuat kekasihnya yang kaya ekspresi terlihat sedih seperti ini.

Selama setahun mereka berkencan belum pernah sekalipun Doyoung menunjukkan ekspresi sesedih ini padanya. Bahkan ketika burung hantu pengantar pos miliknya diberitakan telah tiada karena tua Doyoung tidak terlihat semenyedihkan ini.

Rasa bersalah yang amat sangat besar pun melanda Jaehyun. Ia harus memperbaiki kesalahan itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Tetapi belum sempat Jaehyun memutar otaknya untuk memperbaiki situasi, Doyoung sudah beranjak dari duduknya tanpa melihat ke arah Jaehyun sedikitpun.

" Mau kemana?" Jaehyun secara refleks mencekal pergelangan tangan Doyoung saat ia beranjak dari sisi Jaehyun.

" Tugas Rune kuno-ku sudah menunggu. Professor Mathilda memberikan tugas essay sepanjang 5 kaki. Aku harus mengerjakannya sebelum hari minggu tiba," balas Doyoung dengan intonasi datar.

" Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan di akhir pekan Hogsmeade nanti?" Jaehyun berusaha mencairkan suasana, satu tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Doyoung yang kurus – dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

" Tugasku sedang menumpuk, Jung. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya." Doyoung berbohong.

Jaehyun tentu tahu tugas apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Doyoung karena ia juga berada di hampir sebagian besar kelas yang Doyoung ambil.

Dan seingat Jaehyun hanya ada dua tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Essay 5 kaki Rune kuno bukanlah salah satu dari dua tugas itu.

" Oke, aku harus kembali ke asrama. _Bye_ Jae. Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan." Doyoung pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

 **-xXx-**

Jam makan malam telah tiba dan itu artinya keluar dari gelungan selimut untuk turun ke Aula besar tak bisa dihindari oleh Jaehyun.

Hampir setengah hari Jaehyun habiskan untuk memutar otaknya. Sejak kejadian itu ia lebih memilih untuk bergelung di atas kasur sembari memikirkan apa yang terlewat oleh otak jeniusnya.

Dengan malas ia menarik tubuh bongsornya turun dari kasur.

" _What's up with you_ , Jay?"

Suara Johnny yang tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh kedua telinga Jaehyun membuat ia sedikit terlonjak kaget. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar asramanya mencari si pemilik suara.

" Kupikir hanya aku yang berada disini," Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

Melihat _mood_ Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba _down_ seperti itu membuat Johnny sedikit bertanya-tanya.

" Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi, Jay. Bahkan aku menyapamu saat kau masuk tadi, tapi kau tidak membalasnya dan langsung tidur."

" Oh, _sorry_. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Ayo kita turun. Aku lapar sekali, sedari tadi aku belum makan apapun," kata Jaehyun lesu.

" Wow, seorang Jung Jaehyun tidak makan apapun sedari tadi siang? Sebuah keajaiban!" seru Johnny kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget dengan pengakuan teman satu asramanya itu karena Johnny tahu betul kebiasaan Jaehyun soal makan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum asrama Slytherin baha Jung Jaehyun adalah pemakan kelas berat yang bisa menghabiskan berbagai jenis makanan. Meskipun waktu sudah hampir tengah malam sekalipun.

Ia adalah orang pertama dari tingkat lima yang menemukan pintu rahasia menuju ke dapur Hogwarts. Dan ia memiliki beberapa teman _house elves_ yang dengan senang hati memberinya persediaan makanan tanpa batas untuknya.

" Nafsu makanku menguap entah kemana sejak tadi. Bahkan puding _choco-strawberry_ favoritku pun terlihat tidak menarik."

" Ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu, _dude_. Mau kupanggilkan Ten untuk memeriksamu?" Johnny menyimpulkan. Karena menurut sepengetahuannya, sahabat karibnya itu tidak akan pernah menolak puding _choco-straberry_ sekalipun perutnya sudah terisi dengan maksimal.

" Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _You're obviously not okay_ , Jay. Ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jaehyun membalas singkat. Tetapi bukan Johnny namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Terutama jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang ia perhatikan.

" Biar kutebak. _Love problems_?"

Jaehyun yang sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk menceritakan masalahnya pun terpaksa mengangguk pada tebakan tepat si pangeran Slytherin.

" Ada masalah dengan Doyoung?" tanya Johnny.

" Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang Doyoung. Ini tentang aku yang melupakan janji akhir pekan kami—" Jaehyun pun menceritakan semua kejadian siang tadi dengan pasrah.

" _Man_ , kau dalam masalah besar. Tapi sayangnya aku tahu apa yang kau janjikan pada pacarmu itu."

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" mendadak Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan mata memicing curiga.

Johnny tentu tidak lupa dengan tendensi posesif si teman asrama.

" _Woa, woa, woa, calm down_ , Jay. Jawabannya sebenarnya cukup mudah. Lihat saja kalender di samping tempat tidurmu. Bukankah kau yang melingkarinya sendiri?"

Mata Jaehyun pun secepat kilat beralih pada kalender yang terbulatkan oleh spidol merah. Dan keterangan di bawahnya lah yang membuat Jaehyun bergegas turun dari kasurnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

" Dengan begitu masalah ini _considered done_."

" Ish kau membuat tontonanku berkurang hari ini."

" Tidak baik tertawa di atas penderitaan teman, _babe_."

" Iya, iya, _wise man Seo_."

 **-xXx-**

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Jaehyun menuju ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai empat. Menurut instingnya, sang kekasih tengah menimbun dirinya di antara buku-buku tua perpustakaan. Untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang diakibatkan oleh Jung Jaehyun seorang.

Jaehyun sudah mencari di Aula Besar tetapi sayangnya kekasihnya itu tidak berada di sana untuk makan malam.

Tetapi pemandangan yang ia temukan di perpustakaan membuat mata Jaehyun berkilat gelap. Monster posesif Jaehyun sedang dalam _mode on_ rupanya.

" Hansolliee, jangan mengejekku—" samar-samar terdengar rengekan menggemaskan kekasih manisnya.

" _Uri_ Doyoungie manis sekali eoh." Tampak pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Hansol itu membalas rengekan Doyoung dengan sebuah cubitan lembut di pipinya.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa panas hati Jaehyun saat ini melihat adegan yang harusnya dilakukan olehnya seorang.

Meskipun begitu Jaehyun tidak bisa dengan mudah menyembur si pemuda Hufflepuff karena sudah menyentuh kekasihnya tanpa ijin.

 _Heol_ , keposesifan Jaehyun memang benar-benar di atas rata-rata.

" Doyoungie sepertinya kau dijemput oleh kekasihmu." Taeil berkata saat menyadari Jaehyun telah berdiri tepat di belakang Doyoung.

Doyoung berbalik dan menatap Jaehyun datar. Tampaknya kekesalan sang kekasih masih belum mereda meskipun setengah hari telah berlalu.

Beberapa diantara grup antar-asrama itu memandang keduanya heran. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat pasangan paling _chessy_ di Hogwarts ini bertengkar dengan aura dingin semacam ini.

" Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

" Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya disini?" Doyoung membalas dengan dingin.

" Ini masalah penting. Aku harus berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Mendengar aba-aba itu, grup yang terdiri atas murid tahun kelima dari berbagai asrama – minus Slytherin – itu membubarkan diri.

" Aku lapar, ayo kita turun." Taeil mengkomando.

" Tunggu, _guys_. Aku ikut dengan kalian." Doyoung memprotes karena ia akan ditinggalkan hanya berdua saja dengan Jaehyun.

" Selesaikan masalahmu terlebih dulu. Jangan membiarkannya berlarut-larut." Nasihat si Ravenclaw, Moon Taeil.

" Ayo kita pergi." Kali ini Hansol yang mendorong dengan lembut bahu Doyoung untuk memberikan dukunganya.

Hanya Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang akhirnya tersisa di ruang yang tersambung dengan perpustakaan. Jaehyun berusaha menangkap pandangan Doyoung tetapi ia malah mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lantai, seolah lantai lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan sang kekasih.

" Maafkan aku."

" Untuk?" balas Doyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

" Maafkan aku sudah melupakan janjiku untuk mencari hadiah untuk Gongmyung- _hyung_ di akhir pekan nanti."

" Wow, kau cepat mengingatnya. Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah ingat akan janjimu." Doyoung menyindir.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya dalam, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melupakan janji itu. Tetapi melihat kekasihnya itu menolak untuk menatapnya membuat Jaehyun sedikit miris.

" Aku ingat karena aku sudah menandai kalender asrama untuk janji yang satu itu."

" Kupikir kau memang berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya. Melihat kau belakangan ini sibuk dengan si pendek itu," suara Doyoung yang mengecil membuat Jaehyun sedikit bernafas lega. Karena ia tidak lagi menjadi sasaran kata tajam dan dingin milik sang kekasih.

" Aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Percayalah." Jaehyun menarik tubuh kurus Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat merasakan Doyoung mengangguk di ceruk lehernya.

" Dan sebagai penebusannya, bagaimana dengan kencan di London saat liburan natal nanti?" Jaehyun menawarkan.

" Kencan di London dan Jeju musim panas nanti!" Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun tepat di matanya menggunakan mata kelincinya yang membuat Jaehyun gemas sendiri.

" Ya! Aku ini masih seorang murid! Mana bisa aku menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti itu untuk ke Jeju sepanjang musim panas?" Jaehyun mengeluh.

" Dasar pelit! Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku sepuasnya di Seoul saat musim panas nanti! Dan tidak ada penolakan." Doyoung mendikte.

" Kencan musim panas? _Okay call_!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

 **Mini kamus dunia sihir :**

 **1\. Legilimency** : ilmu untuk membaca pikiran seseorang; dilakukan dengan memasuki pikiran si obyek

 **2\. Avada Kedavra** : mantra pembunuh - langsung meninggal pada saat itu juga jika terkena mantra ini.

 **3\. Hogsmeade** : sebuah desa yang berada di luar Hogwarts, setiap akhir pekan murid Hogwarts di perkenankan untuk mengunjungi desa ini. Terdapat banyak toko di desa ini.

 **4\. House-elf** : makhluk dunia sihir yang kebanyakan bekerja sebagai staff untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga penyihir.

.

 **Balasan review :**

 **LuNAF** : untuk yang itu... umm... nanti bakalan ada ceritanya ehehe~~ ini jaedonya sudah dan lagi-lagi dua orang itu cekcok ahaha...

 **ROXX h :** iya dia buta arah kemana-mana harus ditemenin...

 **ParkYuu :** giliran JaeDo sekarang ehehe

 **nichi :** karena bias utama adalah Ten ehehe... Johnten-nya segera! noren-nya yang lain juga diusahakan segera ehehe

 **It's YuanRenKai :** dia sebenernya capek tapi apa daya kebiasaan ahahaha

 **Ka Cira :** mungkin ledekannya nggak cuma di chapter itu aja~~

 **dhantieee :** sudah dilanjut ^^

.

 **Pojok cuap-cuap :** gimana dengan chapter ini? membosankankah? jadi siapa selanjutnya? JohnTen? atau yang lainnya? kritik dan sarannya yahh~~ atau sekedar nge fangirl juga nggak papa~~ kalau reviewnya sampai lebih dari 15 update fast deh~~ hahaha...

btw... adakah grup chat buat Johnten atau noren shipper?

 **P.S** : Happy birthday for our ball of sunshine, HAECHANNIEEE! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST DEAREST~~

last, please review~~

adios,

Dee.


	6. Hidden in the Plain Sight

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee  
**

 **-xXx-**

 **Hidden in the plain sight**

mainly focus on JohnTen

warning. cheesiness? I really love cheesiness tho, and typos ofc

* * *

 **Hidden in the plain sight**

.

Dua sosok berbeda ukuran berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Hanya ada satu atau dua penerangan setiap kali mereka berbelok dari lorong satu menuju lorong lainnya.

Perjalanan malam menuju asrama dua sosok itu selalu terasa panjang. Perpustakaan yang berada di lantai empat sampai ke asrama keduanya yang berada di bawah tanah.

Tetapi, berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam erat dan kegelapan menjadi penghalang bagi mata-mata nakal dan ingin tahu menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuk keduanya, begitulah rutinitas mereka sebelum akhirnya beristirahat di kamar asrama mereka yang hangat.

" Uh, _so cold_."

" Kau kedinginan?"

" Sedikit, sepertinya besok salju pertama akan turun. _Your favorite_."

" _After you of course_."

" Jangan menggombal."

Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti dan mata mereka bertatapan. Sebuah senyum lembut yang identik terulas di bibir masing-masing, pada saat itulah keduanya tahu bahwa mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

" _Date_."

" Yeaps, _let's go on a date_."

" _Yes_."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam erat.

.

.

.

" Hei, apa sebaiknya kita mengaku kalau kita sekarang resmi berhubungan."

" _Pardon?_ "

Ten mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya yang datang tiba-tiba kala keduanya tengah menikmati salju pertama yang baru beberapa jam turun. Seluruh stadiun dan rumput yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau, mulai tertutupi oleh butiran salju yang halus seperti kapas.

Ya, mereka sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berkencan disela waktu kosong sebelum makan malam tiba. Tempat yang paling sering mereka gunakan untuk berkencan adalah di stadiun yang kosong, tempat pertandingan _quidditch_ biasa dilangsungkan, seperti saat ini.

" Maksudku apa kau tidak lelah harus seperti ini?"

" Berbicara yang lebih lengkap _, please_. Jangan sepotong-sepotong seperti itu."

Johnny tidak menjawab, mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya lupa akan balasan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ten dan salju pertama.

Keduanya sama-sama sebuah keindahan yang selalu sukses mengalihkan seluruh dunianya barang sesaat.

Rambut panjang Ten yang hitam legam tampak indah dengan beberapa butiran salju menempel di sana. Satu tangannya terulur menyentuh butiran dingin yang bertahan di atas puncak kepala Ten.

Ten menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat saat mata keduanya bertatapan. Mata tajam yang bersorot lembut dan mata lentiknya yang melebar kaget.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hampir lima tahun mereka menjadi teman seasrama tetapi, ia sungguh tidak bisa terbiasa ketika mata tajam itu terarah padanya dengan sorot yang meneduhkan.

Jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya. Tentu saja kedua pipi apel Ten memerah dengan sempurna, bahkan jantungnya pun serasa akan melompat ketika keduanya bertatapan.

" Kau selalu cantik. Terlebih dengan salju pertama yang mengelilingi kita saat ini."

 _Damn_ Johnny dengan sisi romantisnya yang sangat tidak terduga seperti ini.

" Malaikat surga akan iri melihat betapa indahnya kau."

Oh, lagi-lagi jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Ten saat ini. Karena ia merasa seluruh isi pikirannya telah dirampas secara paksa oleh kata-kata manis sang kekasih.

Mesin kata-kata sarkastik yang biasanya bekerja _full-power_ mendadak kehilangan sumber energinya saat Johnny mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecilnya. Senyum lembut yang efeknya sangat destruktif bagi Ten, sang _little devil_.

Johnny memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter tercipta di antara mereka.

Pikiran rasional Ten mendadak kembali saat intensi Johnny terbaca jelas dari matanya.

Tidak mau kalah, Ten pun ikut memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu di tengah-tengah.

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut di bawah guyuran salju tipis.

Kedua belah bibir Johnny berfokus pada belahan bibir atas Ten yang tipis, sedangkan Ten memilih untuk bermain-main dengan belahan bibir bawah Johnny yang sensual.

Begitu keadaan mereka hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan bahwa pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru mereka telah tercuri oleh hangatnya ciuman mereka.

" Jadi apakah kita akan _go public_?" tanya Johnny ketika tautan bibir keduanya terputus. Nafasnya masih menderu mencoba memenuhi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara.

" Untuk apa? Biarkan saja mereka berpikiran apapun yang mereka mau. Kita tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, hanya mereka saja yang terlalu lambat menghubungkan satu dan dua hal lainnya tentang kita."

" Tapi apakah kau tidak iri dengan pasangan lainnya yang melakukan PDA di depan semua murid?" Johnny nampaknya berusaha untuk meyakinkan lelaki mungil di sampingnya untuk segera membuka hubungan mereka ke publik.

" Tidak, aku tidak iri. Aku tidak ingin seperti mereka yang dengan _cheesy_ -nya mengumbar kemesraan mereka. _Subbtle touch_ saja sudah cukup bagiku, terasa lebih manis dan—"

" Dan apa?"

" Dan mendebarkan."

" Jadi menurutmu _subbtle touch_ lebih mendebarkan ketimbang PDA begitu?"

Ten tidak membalas tetapi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna telah menjawabnya dengan jelas. Tanpa kata-kata Johnny perlahan menyandarkan kepala Ten di pundak lebarnya.

" Mau taruhan denganku?" Ten mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Johnny dan mengarahkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan akan apa yang kekasih tingginya baru saja katakan.

 _He is solemnly swear that, this boyfriend of his, is always up to no good_ [1].

Jika sebagian orang memanggil Ten dengan sebutan _little devil_ , maka kekasihnya ini adalah _devil reincarnate himself_ , alias _devil_ itu sendiri. Lihat saja bendera Gryffindor yang tertempel secara permanen di kamar rumahnya itu adalah hasil teror dari kekasihnya sendiri.

" Taruhan denganmu selalu saja mendatangkan kesialan untukku."

" Seingatku kau tidak pernah protes saat aku berkali-kali—" Sayang sekali rupanya refleks telapak tangan Ten lebih cepat dari kecepatan bibir Johnny bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja satu telapak tangan Ten sudah membekap mulut Johnny dengan erat.

Oh, Merlin kenapa orang ini tidak bisa sedikit saja men-filter kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, batin Ten kesal.

" Oke, oke, kali ini apa yang kita pertaruhkan?"

" _Yes_!" Ten menyerah pada usul Johnny karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya itu berceloteh lebih banyak.

Johnny sudah terlalu banyak memegang kelemahan Ten, terlebih tentang cerita memalukan yang menyangkut sang Slytherin _perfect_. Entah bagaimana setiap kejadian memalukan yang Ten alami, Johnny selalu berada di tempat yang sama.

Beberapa dari cerita itu memang sebelum keduanya berhubungan dalam konteks romantis tetapi, Ten yang menetapkan standar tinggi untuk dirinya sendiri mana mau dijatuhkan oleh cerita kekonyolannya.

Sedangkan setelah keduanya berhubungan tentu saja banyak fakta baru tentang si kecil penuh misteri yang diketahui oleh Johnny, misalnya seperti–

" Bagaimana kalau kita memprediksi kapan seluruh Hogwarts akan bangun dari kebutaannya tentang kita?"

Ten terperangah mendengar apa yang mereka pertaruhkan kali ini. Bagaimana bisa pacarnya itu mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka seperti itu.

" Hey! Kau mempertaruhkan hubungan kita?"

" Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku hanya penasaran kapan orang-orang di Hogwarts akan tahu tentang kita." Johnny menyanggah tuduhan tak berdasar kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mungkin cinta adalah hal yang picisan tapi seorang John Seo benar-benar menyukai Ten dalam arti yang sangat luas terutama dari segi perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.

" Dan kau pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini kan?" Tidak bosan Ten memicingkan mata curiga kepada Johnny.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang curiga dengan hubungan kita, kecuali jika ada suatu hal yang sangat mendesak."

" Baiklah mari kita menangkan pertaruhan ini tanpa kecurangan ataupun sabotase. Apa yang kau pilih?"

" Sebelum tahun baru."

" Cih, secepat itu kau memperdiksi?"

" Tentu saja, aku senang kalau hubungan kita lebih cepat diketahui oleh publik."

" Maumu!"

" Bagaimana denganmu? Prediksimu?"

" Kupikir masih ada waktu sampai sebelum ujian O.W.L.S berlangsung. Dan apa hukumannya? Kali ini aku ingin hukuman yang adil."

" Okay. Siapapun yang kalah harus mencium si pemenang di depan murid-murid Hogwarts. DI DEPAN UMUM."

" _What the-"_

Belum sempat Ten melancarkan protes, Johnny sudah terlebih dulu mematahkannya.

" Karena kita bertaruh tentang kapan hubungan kita akan _go public_ bukankah adil untuk mengkonfirmasinya secara langsung?"

" Kenapa harus ciuman, bodoh?! Dilihat dari sudut manapun aku yang dirugikan disini, sialan!" Ten memang sedikit terkenal dengan julukan pemilik _potty mouth_ karena kegemarannya menyumpah.

Terutama pada Johnny.

" Gampang saja, karena pengunguman _official_ seperti itu sudah terlalu _out date_. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menolak ciumanku."

Jika tadi Ten merasakan wajahnya memanas dan rasa berdebar yang luar biasa karena tersipu, maka kali ini wajahnya memerah luar biasa karena amarah yang sudah sampai di ujung kepala.

" Aish, JERAPAH MENYEBALKAN!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Ten pun meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan hentakan kaki kesal. Sementara Johnny masih bertahan di tempat sebelumnya dengan tawa keras yang membumbung tinggi.

Kekasih kecilnya itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal.

 **-xXx-**

" Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau menghancurkan lantai Hogwarts dengan hentakan kaki monster seperti itu."

Ten ingin menjerit dan memaki lelaki berambut cokelat madu yang niatnya sudah sangat terbaca, yaitu membuat Ten kesal.

Ten sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik, okay. Dan ia tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi karena sudah melanggar aturan Hogwarts dengan mengutuk teman seangkatannya yang tujuan hidup utamanya adalah membuat Ten kesal.

" Hei, Ten. Hei, Yuta. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini, bisakah kau—"

" TEN CHITTAPHON!"

Sebuah seruan yang sangat Ten kenali datang dari arah belakang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung mengutuk si pemilik suara.

" Yo, Jay, Nakamoto, tumben sekali kalian berdua berada di tempat yang sama bersama _princess_ -ku ini."

Lengan raksasa Johnny mengalung di leher Ten serta Jaehyun dari arah belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ten yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Seolah ia sedang memancing Ten.

" John Suh, diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu!"

" _Why_? Kenapa aku harus diam? Aku tidak salah apa-apa kan?"

" Kubilang diam dan lepaskan tangan raksasamu!"

" Memang kau akan melakukan apa jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Johnny.

Ten seketika berhenti di tempatnya. Amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya ia keluarkan dalam bentuk kutukan yang di arahkan secara langsung kepada si pria paling tinggi yang ada disana.

" _Tarantallegra_![2] _Silencio_![3]"

Dua mantra beruntun jatuh tepat pada sasarannya dan membuat kaki Johnny menarikan _tap dance_ tak terkendali tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara.

" Pergi kalian berdua, sampai aku tahu kalian yang mencabut kutukannya, aku akan mengutuk kalian dengan cara yang sama."

Ten pun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan lurus ke arah Aula besar untuk makan malam. Mau tak mau keduanya pun berbalik dan memilih menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, sebelum keduanya mengalami nasib sial yang sama si pangeran malang.

" Ada apa dengannya? Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya? Biasanya dia hanya membalas keisenganku dan Doyoung dengan keisengan lain. Apakah kita perlu melapor kepada salah seorang professor?" tanya Yuta setengah keheranan dan setengah bergidik, membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi si pangeran Slytherin yang malang.

" Wow, seorang Gryff melapor kepada professor, sebuah keajaiban."

Jaehyun tertawa dengan candaannya sendiri, karena memang biasanyanya asrama berlambang singa emas itu suka melakukan semuanya sendiri. Mandiri memang, tetapi terkadang bukannya menyelesaikan malah memperumit - begitu menurut pendapat sebagian besar Slytherin dari generasi ke generasi.

Yuta menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kerutan kesal di wajahnya mendengar ejekan tentang stereotipe asramanya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, itu sudah biasa. Dia biasa melakukannya pada Johnny saat berada di dalam asrama."

" Hah? Maksudmu, Jung?"

" Mereka berdua biasanya saling melempar ejekan di muka umum, tapi untuk saling melemparkan kutukan, mereka biasa melakukannya di dalam asrama. Terlebih _tarantallegra_ adalah mantra yang biasa mereka gunakan, Kris dan para prefek Slytherin atau Professor Maison sudah biasa menanganinya." Jaehyun menerangkan.

" Wow, tak kusangka kalian menyembunyikan hal berbahaya seperti itu dengan baik."

" Kupikir mantra itu bukan mantra yang berbahaya, dengan sebuah _Finite_ [4] masalah selesai. Dan tentu saja, kami, para Slytherin, tahu cara menjaga rahasia dengan baik." Jaehyun menerangkan lagi.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Kau tahu kan rivalitas asramamu dan milikku, masa kau membiarkan rahasiamu sendiri diketahui oleh musuh?" Kali ini Yuta benar-benar penasaran, karena seingatnya tidak pernah sekalipun ada sebuah gosip aneh tentang para Slytherin.

Menjaga rahasia sarang mereka, Yuta percaya itu tapi lagi-lagi ia heran kenapa Jaehyun repot-repot memberikan konfirmasi seputar kedua Tom _and_ Jerry Slytherin.

" Sebenarnya itu bukanlah rahasia yang besar untuk kami, hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah menduga dan bertanya makanya kami tidak mengatakannya. Lagipula kau sudah melihat semuanya, jadi kupikir kau butuh sedikit penjelasan."

" Apakah ada hal yang lebih besar yang kalian sembunyikan selain tentang mereka yang hobi melemparkan kutukan seperti itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuta, Jaehyun mendadak berhenti di tempatnya. Seketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang ia sadari semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak mereka menaiki kereta Hogwarts Express September lalu.

Yuta yang menyadari Jaehyun tidak berjalan di sampingnya menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati pemuda asal Korea itu mematung di tempatnya dengan alis yang berkerut tajam.

" Jadi masih ada rahasia lainnya tentang kalian para Slytherin?"

Pertanyaan Yuta menyadarkan Jaehyun bahwa tanpa sadar ia sudah menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan si pemuda Gryffindor.

" Tentu saja ada. Ada beberapa rahasia lainnya di dalam asrama Slytherin, seperti misalnya hantu rahasia yang hanya ada di dalam asrama Slytherin."

" _What_?! Ada hantu lain selain Baron berdarah yang mengerikan itu di asrama Slytherin?" seru Yuta.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, wajar saja karena Yuta pernah mengalami mimpi buruk selama seminggu berturut-turut karena hantu maskot Slytherin.

Jaehyun menepuk bahunya imajiner menandakan kelegaannya karena bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang rahasia terbesar asrama Slytherin yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah rahasia itu benar adanya, tetapi ia tidak akan membunuh dirinya dengan membocorkan rahasia seperti itu kepada Gryffindor yang satu ini.

Dan tentu saja para Slytherin melindungi anggotanya sendiri, Jaehyun menambahkan alasan itu dalam kepalanya.

.

 **To Be Contiued**

 **-xXx-**

 **Hidden in the plain sight** : tersembunyi di antara pemandangan yang jelas (?)

 **Mini kamus dunia sihir:**

 **1. _He is solemnly swear that, this boyfriend of his, is always up to no good_ ** : plesetan dari kalimat terkenal ' _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_ ' yang digunakan untuk membuka peta rahasia Hogwarts yang berarti ' aku dengan sungguh-sungguh bersumpah bahwa aku melakukan hal yang tidak baik' - tidak baik lebih mengarah kepada kejahilan.

2\. **_Tarantallegra_** : Mantra "kaki yang menari", bila dikenai mantra ini kaki seseorang akan menari dengan sendirinya

3\. **_Silencio_** : Mantra pembisu, siapapun yang dikenai mantra ini maka suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh orang lain sekeras apapun dia berteriak

4. **_Finite_** : Mantra pembalik, dapat digunakan untuk mengembalikan sesuatu ke bentuk atau keadaan semula sebelum sebuah mantra digunakan pada 'sesuatu tersebut'

 **\- xXx -**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **ROXX h** : sedikit yah rese emang... tapi Ten emang begitu kalau ke Yuta sama Doyoung

 **Guest** : terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview ^^

 **dhantieee** : masih banyak yang bakalan dateng ditunggu yaa ^^

 **Doraeyoyuta** : di chapter depan bakalan ada sedikit momen pengobat rasa rindu.. ditunggu yaa ^^

 **LuNAF** : untuk Hansol-Yuta-Taeyong bakalan ada khusus~~ Ditunggu yaa ^^

 **Wiji** : eumm... ada... tapi mungkin tidak terduga ehehe...

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : masalah perut setelah baikan sama Doyoung hehe ^^

: Iyaaa masih bakalan ada kok~~ ditunggu dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview~~

 **kalilaamara** : ditunggu lagi yaa ^^

 **-xXx-**

 **Pojok cuap - cuap :** how is it? boring? ehehe mianhae tapi let me tell you something. JOHNNY IS F**KING FREAKING HANDSOME HOT AND ETC ETC ETC OKAY?! Mereka semua emang hot... termasuk bias wrecker tersayang tapi JOhnNY itu levelnya uhhh... lagi-lagi sayang Ten nggak ikut comeback

oke sebaiknya saya yang berhenti sebelum beneran gila sama si Jyani...

anyone who want to be friends with me? saya nggak gigit kok! ehehe... temen nct stan masih sedikit soalnya ehehe... kalo ada gc juga boleh.. apalagi soal pershipperan lmaooo

btw... post satnight soalnya lagi pengen ber romance ria padahal sendiri aja alias jombs lmaaooo

okay, dari tadi okay mulu si Di nih...

last please review? kritik saran boleh banget! _ranting_ juga boleh banget!

adios,

Dee


	7. Disastrous Career Advice Day

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **Disastrous Career Advice Day  
**

a few EXO members as cameo

* * *

 **Disastrous Career Advice Day**

.

Tahun kelima di Hogwarts sama dengan tahun neraka, setidaknya ada dua _event_ 'spesial' yang patut menjadi fokus setiap murid Hogwarts di tingkat tersebut. Keduanya saling berhubungan dan menentukan nasib mereka di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

 _Event_ pertama adalah 'Pilihan Karir'.

Dan yang kedua adalah, yang paling 'dinantikan' oleh murid tahun kelima, yaitu O.W.L.s. Singkatan dari _Ordinary Wizarding Level_ alias ujian dasar dunia sihir.

Keduanya sangat penting karena O.W.L.s menentukan kelas lanjutan apa yang dapat mereka ambil di tahun keenam sekaligus dasar dari ketepatan karir keinginan dengan kemampuan mereka.

Dan disinilah kita, di sebuah asrama dengan dengan bendera singa emas setelah jam makan siang berakhir.

" Kau sudah baca pamflet yang diberikan oleh Professor Wang minggu lalu, NakaYut?" si penanya tampak fokus dengan kertas warna-warni yang bertebaran di atas meja rendah asrama yang bernuansa merah.

" Hmm..."

" Jadi kau sudah menentukan pilihan karirmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Mata bulat lebarnya yang tampak seperti kelinci masih mencermati satu persatu tulisan bercetak tebal pada masing-masing kertas tersebut.

" Hmm..."

" Kalau begitu apa pilihanmu?"

" Hmm..."

" Kau masih bingung dengan pilihan karirmu?" meskipun hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gumaman, si penanya menganggap obyek pertanyaannya itu mencermati pertanyaannya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau belum menentukan pilihan karirmu? Ujian NEWT kita akan ditentukan oleh pilihan karir dan nilai OWLs kita." Mata kelincinya masih belum teralihkan dari kertas yang berisikan pilihan karir yang umum ada di dunia sihir.

" Hmm..."

" Heh! Jawab yang benar Bakamoto, mau jadi—"

Mata bulatnya mendadak memancarkan amarah yang meluap-luap melihat lawan bicaranya ternyata duduk bersila di meja seberang dengan beberapa lembar kartu di tangannya.

Alis melengkung sempurna milik si pemuda Jepang itu berkerut fokus pada setiap kartu yang dikeluarkan oleh pemain lawannya.

" BAKAMOTO SIALAN! SUNGGUH BUANG-BUANG WAKTU AKU BERBICARA SERIUS PADAMU!" amuk si penanya.

Mulutnya nyaris merapalkan mantra illegal berwarna hijau kesayangan _Dark Lord_ terdahulu yaitu, _Avada Kedavra_ alias mantra pembunuh, kepada teman seasramanya yang satu ini.

" DENGARKAN ORANG YANG SEDANG BERBICARA, Yuta SIALAN!" emosi yang meluap-luap membuat pemuda itu lupa dengan slogan 'cinta damai' nya dan tanpa ragu mengambil sapu terbang milik Yuta.

Dengan perasaan tidak sedikitpun menyesal ia menyabetkan sapu itu pada lengan Yuta sekeras-kerasnya. Ia kemudian melemparkan sapu di tangannya keras-keras dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan asap membumbung tinggi di atas kepalanya.

" SAKIT SIALAN!" seru Yuta yang kaget dengan perlakuan kejam yang ia terima. Setelah selama sepersekian detik ia hanya bisa memandang kebingungan teman satu kamarnya itu saat menyumpahinya.

Belum sempat ia membalas perlakuan kejam si pelaku penyabetan, suara ledakan terdengar cukup keras dan Yuta hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya.

" Buahahahahaha... Bakamoto astaga! Lihat mukamu! Lihat mukamu! Oh astaga hahahaha..." tawa sang lawan pecah seketika melihat separuh alis Yuta keriting karena terkena ledakan kecil kartu yang ia pegang.

" Hahahahahahaha... Mukamu Bakamoto. Astaga mukamu! Ahahahaha..." si lawan menepuk-nepuk lantai disisinya dengan keras melihat tidak hanya alis Yuta yang menjadi korban, tetapi juga ujung rambutnya ikut terbakar di beberapa tempat.

Dan tidak lupa noda hitam, karena terkena asap kartu yang dengan cepat menghilang dilalap api. Sepertinya tahun ini Yuta memiliki kesialannya sendiri dengan sesuatu yang mudah meledak.

Ramuan yang meledak.

 _Howler_ yang meledak.

Dan sekarang kartu _exploding snap_ kesayangannya meledak tepat dihadapannya.

" Ya, Lee Donghyuck!"

" Ya Tuhan, perutku. Astaga perutku sakit sekali... Astaga... Siapapun selamatkan aku!" seru Donghyuck histeris.

Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah epik dari si pemikat asrama mereka.

" Ya Tuhan, ini adalah kejadian paling epik sepanjang tahun ini!" seru Donghyuck masih histeris. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata disertai dengan liur yang sedikit lolos dari mulutnya karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

" _Shut up,_ Lee Donghyuck!"

" Astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, selamatkan aku!"

" Hei apa yang terjadi disini?" sebuah suara yang terdengar grogi terdengar dari arah belakang _troublemaker duo_ berbeda tingkat itu.

" Taeyong, selamatkan aku tolong hahaha..."

" Kau tidak berada dalam bahaya, Lee Donghyuck, jadi untuk apa aku menyelamatkanmu?" pemuda yang dipanggil Taeyong itu berjongkok, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang pacar yang duduk bersila dengan kepala tertunduk.

Entah sejak kapan lantai batu asramanya lebih menarik untuk Yuta ketimbang perapian yang memancarkan radiasi panas menenangkan atau wajah tampan pacarnya sendiri.

" Lihat wajah pacarmu itu, astaga, hahaha..."

" Apa yang terjadi padamu—" Seluruh kata-kata yang ada di dalam pikiran Taeyong terbuang sia-sia melihat wajah pacar manisnya itu compang-camping.

" Oh, astaga. Apa yang terjadi wajahmu, Yuta?" tanya Taeyong dengan menahan tawanya sendiri.

Mana mungkin ia menertawakan pacarnya yang tampak sangat kesal sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat air mata berkumpul di sisi luar mata kucing kekasihnya.

" Taeyongii..." Yuta merengek.

Ya, saatnya Taeyong menjadi pacar sigap untuk menenangkan Yuta. Sebelum ia menangis dengan keras di depan adik kelas. Dan kembali menjadi korban keganasan sang informan handal.

Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan pacar berkewarganegaraan Jepang-nya ketika ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Donghyuk yang kini tersengal karena tawanya sendiri.

Biasanya Taeyong sungguh malas membiarkan orang-orang melihat kedekatannya dengan Yuta tetapi, _be damned_ dengan para mata liar.

Kekasihnya ini sedang dalam titik kekecewaan yang tertinggi. Karena dipermalukan dan membutuhkan dirinya untuk sedikit menguranginya, jadi ia membiarkan Yuta bergelayut manja dengan kedua tangan melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

" Berapa banyak yang bisa kudapatkan dari si Slytherin _princess_ itu dari fotomu ini, Bakamoto?" seru Donghyuck sengaja memancing kekesalan si pemuda Jepang.

" MENJUALNYA, MAKA GINJAL DAN OTAKMU YANG AKAN KUJUAL DI KNOCKTURN ALLEY MUSIM PANAS NANTI, LEE DONGHYUCK!" seru Yuta yang nyaris menerkam Donghyuk jika tangan Taeyong tidak melingkar di perpotongan lehernya untuk menahannya.

" Aku akan kaya raya semester ini karena fotomu NakaYut. _All thanks to_ Kim Doyoung."

" KIM DONGYOUNG SIALAN!"

 **-xXx-**

Sementara itu,

" Biasanya, berapa lama konsultasi ini berlangsung?—

" Jika lebih cepat apa itu tanda-tanda Professor puas dengan pilihan karirmu?—

" Apa saja yang dibicarakan bersama Professor di dalam sana?—

" Apa mereka akan berusaha untuk menggoyahkan pilihan kita?—

" Mereka itu—"

" DIAM, MOON TAEIL! Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang belajar di sini?"

Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya pun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena senior kesayangannya ini menolak untuk menjawab satu dari rentetan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Bukan salah seorang Ravenclaw untuk dilahirkan dengan insting keingintahuan yang tinggi. Tentu saja ika bukan karena kemampuan dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, maka topi seleksi tidak akan memilih mereka berada di asrama ini.

Sebuah hal yang tidak lagi perlu dipertanyakan.

Menjengkelkan bagi mereka adalah ketika rasa penasaran mereka tidak terpuaskan.

Sama seperti Taeil yang sebenarnya sangat gugup menunggu waktu konsultasi karir tiba.

Untuk menjamin obyektivitas pilihan mereka, Hogwarts membuat kebijakan silang asrama. Yang berarti ia yang seorang Ravenclaw harus berkonsultasi dengan Professor Maison – kepala asrama Slytherin – dan Professor Sprout – kepala asrama Hufflepuff.

Semuanya sudah ditentukan dengan cermat hanya waktu saja yang belum mengizinkan Taeil melepas kegugupannya.

Jongdae, sang senior – tahun ketujuh – gemas sendiri melihat kegugupan adik kelasnya. Padahal dalam keadaan normal, adiknya itu lebih terlihat seperti bintang acara komedi ketimbang murid asrama Ravenclaw.

" Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu menjawab motivasi karirmu dan para Professor akan menyarankan di bagian mana nilaimu perlu diperbaiki. Untuk memenuhi syarat NEWT terutama."

" Benarkah? Seperti itu?"

" Kau meragukanku, Moon Taeil? Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya sekali, _for your information_."

" Tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu. Tapi—" dengan ragu Taeil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan sedikit tidak biasa.

" Tetapi apa?"

" Apa pernah ada kasus seseorang tidak memiliki pilihan karirnya?" tanya Taeil dengan keraguan yang sangat ketara.

" Hmm... kupikir semua setidaknya punya gambaran pekerjaan apa yang mereka inginkan. Atau paling tidak impian masa kecil mereka."

" Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada karir tertentu?"

" _WHAT_? Bagaimana bisa?!" Jongdae berseru keras. Beberapa murid yang juga ada di ruangan yang sama memandang keduanya kesal.

" Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan pekerjaanku di masa depan."

" Ya, dimana ambisimu sebagai Ravenclaw, Moon! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk asrama Ravenclaw tanpa ambisi semacam itu?"

" Entahlah, topi seleksi memaksaku untuk masuk ke Revenclaw padahal aku ingin dia menempatkanku di Hufflepuff," jawab Taeil dengan jujur. Jongdae, sang senior menganga mendengarnya.

Topi seleksi memang mempertimbangkan antara Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia memang ditempatkan di Ravenclaw dengan sedikit pemaaksaan dari topi seleksi itu sendiri.

" Tidak ada cita-cita menjadi Auror? Atau _Potioneer_ semacam itu?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

" Tidak." Taeil menjawab dengan sangat singkat,

" Professor di Hogwarts?"

" _Nope_."

" Perdana Menteri Sihir?"

" _Nah_."

" Presiden Korea?"

" Aa.." Taeil lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Megalomaniak diktator?"

" Apa itu?"

" Oke, _I'm out_. Kau membuat kepalaku jauh lebih pusing sekarang, Moon."

 **-xXx-**

Berbeda dengan dua murid asrama Hufflepuff tingkat lima yang terlihat berdiskusi dengan serius. Kertas selebaran yang diberikan kepala asrama mereka tampak tersebar di sekitar mereka, sedangkan satu kertas ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

" Winwinnie, sudah memutuskan pilihan karirmu?" tanya Hansol pada pemuda berambut pirang dengan _highlight_ pink di sebelahnya.

" _Healer_. Sebenarnya sudah pasti sejak Professor Sprout merekomendasikanku pada Madam Pomfrey di kelas _Healing_. Tapi _hyung_ sendiri tahu seberapa payahnya aku di kelas Rune kuno."

" Kau tidak terlalu parah dalam kelas itu Winwinnie. Kau tidak lihat nilaiku di kelas Rune kuno tahun lalu? P alias _Poor."_

" Tapi nilai itu tidak berpengaruh pada pilihan karir _hyung_ , kan?" kata Winwin sendu.

" Coba sedikit saja aku belajar lebih keras untuk yang satu ini," tambah Winwin. Hansol ikut dibuat sedih oleh kegalauan teman satu asramanya itu.

Syarat untuk melanjutkan kelas dengan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi alias _advance_ di Hogwarts memang sangat tidak mudah.

Jika di kelas Pertahanan biasa syarat untuk mengikutinya di tingkat enam adalah A atau _acceptable_ , maka untuk mengikuti kelas pertahanan lanjutan ( _advanced defense_ ) nilai terendah mereka harus mencapai E ( _exceed expectation_ ).

Karena itulah Winwin merasakan kegalauannya. Karena untuk mengikuti kelas lanjutan rune kuno yang diperlukan untuk studi-nya sebagai _healer_ , ia harus mendapatkan nila E di ujian Mei nanti.

" Memang benar. Tapi setidaknya _Acceptable_ lebih berkelas daripada _Poor_. Kau pasti bisa lebih baik tahun ini untuk mendapatkan E." Hansol mencoba untuk menyemangati si Hufflepuff yang lugu.

" Masalahnya tidak ada satupun di Hufflepuff yang mengambil kelas itu, selain kita."

Fakta itu membuat Hansol kembali terdiam.

" Bagaimana dengan Kun?"

" _Hyung_ ini, hanya ada enam belas orang yang mengambil kelas rune kuno di angkatan kita. Dan Kun mana mau mempelajari hal merepotkan seperti itu."

" Ah iya aku lupa. Hanya ada trio Slytherin dan Doyoung di kelas kita."

" Itu masalahnya, _hyung._ Trio Slytherin terlalu sibuk dengan kelas mereka yang padat dan Doyoung pun begitu. Dan dari keempatnya tidak ada yang berbakat menjadi guru."

" Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan para _hyung_ di tingkat tujuh." Hansol menambahkan, Winwin mengangguki pernyataan Hansol barusan.

Mana mungkin menyusahkan senior yang sedang menjalani tahun penghabisan - literally penghabisan – sebagai junior yang baik tentu mereka harus sedikit sadar dengan fakta itu.

Tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang bisa menjadi solusi keduanya untuk memperbaiki nilai.

" Bagaimana senior Baekhyun dari Gryffindor?"

" Sol- _hyung_ mengenalnya?"

" Aku mengenalnya sedikit siapa tahu kita bisa minta bantuannya. Kudengar dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi OWL di tahunnya untuk pelajaran rune kuno."

" Ayo, _hyung_. Kita temui senior itu!" semangat Winwin yang kembali menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Hansol.

Ah, senang bisa membuat kesayangan Hufflepuff kembali tersenyum.

 **-xXx-**

Asrama Slytherin,

Tidak seperti pemandangan di asrama lainnya, enam orang pemuda duduk melingkar di atas lantai batu yang telah diberi mantra penghangat.

Enam orang yang terdiri dari tiga siswa tingkat lima dan dua siswa tingkat enam serta satu orang tingkat empat itu tampak sibuk dengan botol yang berputar di tengah–tengah mereka.

Satu di antaranya memasang muka datar seolah tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun sedangkan dua orang tampak merapalkan 'jangan aku' berulang kali supaya botol itu tidak berhenti ke arah mereka.

Pletakk

Suara ketukan itu terdengar sangat keras yang kemudian disusul dengan koor mengaduh dari keempat di antara mereka.

" BOTAK SIALAN!" seru si muka datar tidak terima.

" APA KAU BILANG?! Tampan begini kau bilang botak sialan? Kau yang sialan dasar muka kulkas!"

" Bisakah kalian tidak menyumpah?"

" Berkaca pada dirimu, _princess_. Kau sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menyumpah." Si pemuda berambut panjang berkomentar.

" Jangan ikut berkomentar _mr._ Seo!"

" Kalian para tingkat lima, sudah bersiap untuk wawancara pilihan karir kalian?" tanya si ketua asrama setelah ia akhirnya bisa mengontrol emosinya.

" Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan, wawancara seperti itu mudah saja." Si pirang menjawab dengan enteng.

" Hooo... Jung Jaehyun. Percaya diri sekali," sorak beberapa di antara mereka.

" Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi kan?"

" Memang apa yang perlu di khawatirkan? Sejak awal tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, senior Kris." Si pemuda bermarga Seo itu gantian menjawab.

" Apa pilihan karir kalian, _hyung-deul_?" tanya si tingkat empat.

" Meneruskan perusahaan ayah," jawab Jaehyun singkat.

" Ohoo... calon CEO rupanya, Jaehyun kita ini."

" Lalu kenapa harus bersekolah di Hogwarts? Tidak di sekolah _muggle_ saja?" tanya si tingkat empat penasaran.

" Bosan di Korea. Siapa tahu aku memenuhi kualifikasi untuk menjadi _Minister of Magic_." Jaehyun menjawab dengan asal.

" Hubungannya apa, Jung Jaehyun. Astaga bocah satu ini." Kris, si ketua asrama, mendesah frustasi.

" Ada hubungannya, Kris. Siapa tahu jika aku cocok menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir, ayahku tidak perlu memperbudakku dari posisi bawah."

Sekumpulan murid Slytherin itu kini duduk di sofa hijau empuk yang ada di sekeliling perapian. Dinginnya lantai batu Hogwarts membuat mereka tanpa komando memindahkan pantat mereka meskipun lantai tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya telah diberi mantra penghangat.

Musim dingin telah tiba, salju baru beberapa hari yang lalu turun tetapi udara di luar sudah nyaris mencapai titik beku. Dan berada di bawah tanah serta langsung berhubungan dengan danau hitam membuat asrama Slytherin terasa ekstra dingin.

" Terserah padamu, junior gila," timpal si muka datar.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Chittaphon? Apa kau akan kembali ke Thailand dan menjadi petinggi kementrian sihir di sana?"

" Senior Kai ini lupa atau memang sedikit err... " balas pemuda yang biasanya dipanggil Ten dengan mata yang memutar malas.

" Junior kurang ajar." Balas sang senior tidak terima.

" Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mengikuti kelas _Healing_ bersama Madam Pomfrey kalau nantinya aku hanya bekerja di kementrian. Duh!" Ten membalas dengan sarkasme yang kental.

" Ish."

" Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke pusat riset di Amerika. Kudengar mereka lebih banyak mengembangkan teknologi yang paling baru tetang kesehatan. Dan setidaknya mereka lebih _muggle-friendly_ daripada pusat pendidikan _healer_ di sini." Ten menambahkan dengan serius.

Mendengar jawaban salah satu calon penguasa asrama setelah ia lulus nanti membuat Kris berpikir apa yang salah sistem di Inggris atau Hogwarts lebih tepatnya.

Entah kenapa sebagian besar adik tingkatnya tidak ada yang memilih untuk bertahan di Inggris.

" Amerika? Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi, _first husband_ dari Presiden Komunitas Sihir Amerika nantinya, Ten Chittaphon?"

" Itu lamaran atau kau habis terbentur sesuatu, Seo?" balas Ten tak kalah.

" Bagaimana kalau memastikan masa depan. Itu terdengar lebih bagus untukku." Johnny menanggapi.

" _Keep dreaming_ , John." Ten menganggap lalu ocehan musuh _numero uno_ -nya sekaligus ehem-pacar-ehem-nya.

" Aku tahu kau memimpikanku setiap malam, _princess_."

" Kau punya tendensi menjadi _stalker_ rupanya, Johnny _boy_."

" _Only for you, dearest—"_

" Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti _flirting_ dimana pun kalian berada?" kata Kris dengan empat siku-siku imajiner di sudut dahinya.

" Jadi, Johnny dan Ten sebenarnya sama-sama suka?" sahut Jeno dengan polos.

" TIDAK/YA!" dua jawaban berbeda diserukan dengan bersamaan.

" Jangan mengada-ada, Seo! Atau aku akan mencukur dua alismu seperti waktu itu!" ancam Ten.

Johnny hanya terkekeh geli tetapi ia tidak membalas ancaman Ten.

" Seperti ini dinamai dengan _flirting_?" Ten bertanya keheranan. Entah betul-betul keheranan atau hanya berakting.

" Okay, aku bukan konsultan cinta dan masalah pasangan jadi aku tidak ingin mengurusi masalah orang semacam kalian berdua. Jadi apa pilihan karirmu, Kun?"

" Kaisar China." Yang ditanya menjawab dengan asal dan memilih untuk kembali dengan komik _muggle_ yang sedang ia baca. Dan meninggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan mulut yang melongo.

" Okay, terserah padamu. _Next_ , Johnny?" Kris memecah keheningan.

" Aku? Mudah saja, menjadi seorang pangeran? Atau presiden komunitas sihir Amerika juga tidak buruk." Si pemilik nama Johnny Seo itu membalas dengan mudahnya.

" _What the_?!"

" Lee Jeno, mulai sekarang tolong pikirkan rencana karirmu di masa depan dengan baik. Aku akan menggantung sapumu di menara astronomi jika kau berakhir seperti mereka di tahun kelimamu." Kai mengancam satu-satunya Slytherin tingkat empat yang secara kebetulan tersesat bersama orang-orang sesat semacam senior tingkat limanya yang aneh dan ajaib.

" Kuusahakan untuk menyusahkanmu, Senior Kai." Jeno membalas dengan sebuah salut hormat.

" _That's the spirit_! Oh, anakku! Kau belajar dengan sempurna!" seru Ten bahagia.

" Kalau Jeno, anakmu berarti dia juga anakku." Itu timpalan Johnny yang kemudian mendapatkan ciuman sayang dari tongkat sihir Ten.

" Merlin, Morgana, Salazar. Kenapa aku harus menjadi senior dari orang-orang gila ini."

 **-xXx-**

Empat professor dari masing-masing asrama berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk membicarakan konseling karir yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakukan.

" Entah kenapa aku mendapatkan firasat yang sangat tidak baik untuk konsultasi kita kali ini." si Professor pengajar Herbologi yang sekaligus kepala asrama Hufflepuff berkata.

" Akupun begitu Professor Sprout. Sepertinya kali ini kita mendapatkan kasus yang cukup sulit." Professor Flitwick membalas. Professor bertubuh mini itu adalah kepala asrama Ravenclaw yang mengajar kelas Mantra.

" Mengingat siapa saja yang ada di dalam daftar tahun ini. Aku tidak heran jika ada kasus aneh." Gantian Professor Maison, pengajar kelas Ramuan sekaligus kepala asrama berlambang ular perak.

" Ayo kita lakukan," ucap Professor Wang, kepala asrama Gryffindor, tanpa semangat seperti biasanya.

" Merlin. Berikan kekuatan pada kami."

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **-xXx-**

 **Kamus Mini dunia sihir:**

 **1\. Exploding snap :** permainan kartu dunia sihir

 **2\. Knockturn Alley :** gang gelap dimana terdapat deretan toko tempat menjual barang-barang yang dianggap berbahaya dan terkadang ilegal.

 **3\. Auror** : Sejenis polisi yang ada di dunia sihir, mengurusi masalah-masalah kriminalitas di dunia sihir

 **4 Potioneer** : pembuat ramuan

 **5.** Sistem penilaian di Hogwarts (tugas, ujian, dll)

\- O ( _Outstanding_ ) = Luar biasa

\- E ( _Exceed Expectation_ ) = melebihi perkiraan

\- A ( _Acceptable_ ) = bisa diterima

\- P ( _Poor_ ) = kasihan

\- D ( _Dreadful_ ) = mengerikan

\- T ( _Troll_ )

 **6.** Ada 2 ujian utama di Hogwarts yaitu **OWLs** di tahun ke lima dan **NEWT** di tahun ke tujuh.

.

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** rugi apanya... untung itu kekekeke...

 **ROXX h :** Ten sama Jaehyun punya banyak aib seriusan kekeke... Masih banyak ujian... cb cherry bomb bakalan banyak sesuatu... waspada hati... moment jyanten akkk...

 **yeolloaddedbaek :** rambutnya emang bogoshippeo banget...

 **Doraeyoyuta :** tuh tuh (tunjuk atas) sedikit momentnya TaeYu lolll~~~

.

 **Pojok cuap-cuap :** Janten moment kemarin senin demi apaaaaa aaakkkk hati saya *dies* ehehe... seneng banget akhirnya anakku (read: Ten) keluar dari basementnya gedung sm... kinclong banget si anak kemaren.. walaupun nggak banyak ngomong tapi liat dia bersinar aja udah uhh... hati eomma nak~~ lmao.. **  
**

okay sedikit berlebihan... tapi HAPPY BORN DAY BUAT SI TETUANYA NCT~~ MAS MOON~~ Tetep lucu, tetep lawak, tetep datar kayak biasanya ya mas~~ lmaaoooo

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite

semoga makin banyak yang suka sama cerita ini

and last, hello fellow NCTzen~~

Dee


	8. Sweet Puppy Love

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **Sweet Puppy Love  
**

flashback story

Renjun and Jeno in 3rd year, others in their 4th year

* * *

 **Sweet Puppy Love**

 **.**

Jeno Lee, salah satu bukti kredibilitas topi seleksi. Tidak salah topi kumal tua itu menempatkannya di dalam asrama Slytherin.

Ia adalah seorang yang berjiwa Slytherin sejati. Wajah tampannya berhiaskan mata _half-moon_ , yang melengkung sempurna layaknya bulan sabit saat tersenyum, bukan berarti membuatnya dapat diremehkan.

Ia adalah seorang Slytherin sempurna yang tersembunyi di balik kesempurnaan wajahnya. Ambisi yang tinggi dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sama tingginya berada dibelakang wajah _angelic_ miliknya menjadi alasan bagaimana ia disebut sebagai Slytherin sempurna.

Bukan tanpa sebab ia memiliki ambisi yang tinggi.

Memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua ketimbang dirinya dengan segudang prestasi yang menyertai adalah satu alasan yang mendorong Jeno menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Salah satu motivasi Jeno untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts juga tak lain karena ia memilih untuk menanamkan pencapaiannya tersendiri. Sang kakak bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hongkong yang cukup dekat dengan negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

Sedangkan ia disini, di Hogwarts, yang terletak di daratan Britania Raya, sangat jauh dari negara asalnya.

Tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang tahu alasan sebenarnya Jeno memilih untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts padahal ia juga mendapatkan undangan dari sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Tetapi anehnya para Slytherin yang memiliki kedekatan dengannya paham dengan alasan itu. Untuk pertama kali, Jeno dibuat terkesima saat mereka dengan lembut mencurahkan perhatian tersendiri untuknya.

Itu adalah cerita ketika ia dengan mudahnya menganggap lalu ketidakhadiran salah satu anggota keluarganya saat pertandingan olahraga antar-asrama, yang berbarengan dengan kelulusan kakaknya dari akademi kementrian sihir Korea Selatan.

Keputusan untuk menjadi seorang pemain _quidditch_ asrama pun salah satunya dipengaruhi oleh keinginan membebaskan dirinya dari bayangan kesuksesan sang kakak. Selain tentunya karena ia menyukai sensasi terbang di udara dan memacu adrenalin dalam pertandingan.

Oleh karena itu tidak jarang ia disebut sebagai anggota _Slytherin Maniacs_ , yang berisikan para Slytherin yang sangat mencintai olahaga tersebut.

Sifat keras kepala yang digabungkan dengan kecintaan akan _quidditch_ itulah yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi saat ini.

" Aku harus pergi, Ten." Jeno menyanggah larangan yang dikeluarkan oleh si calon _healer_ tingkat empat.

" Tidak, Jeno Lee. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar selangkah pun dari asrama Slytherin—"

" Bahkan seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk keluar dari kamarmu atau kau memang memilih bersama dengan para _Matron Hospital Wings_?" Ten menambahkan.

" Kau berlebihan, Ten. Lihat aku, baik-baik saja! Kepalaku masih ada di tempatnya. Tidak ada satupun yang salah dengan wajahku! Semuanya normal!" Jeno berusaha mematahkan argumen Ten yang melarangnya untuk keluar dari asrama untuk melakukan uji coba.

Memang Jeno sudah mendapatkan posisi tetapnya sebagai _beater_ dalam tim. Tetapi, menurutnya adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk menghadiri latihan perdana sekaligus seleksi anggota tim yang baru. Mengingat sebentar lagi para tingkat enam akan memasuki tingkat terakhir mereka.

" Hasil yang ditunjukkan pemeriksaan kesehatanmu berkata yang sebaliknya, Lee." Ten melambaikan perkamen hasil mantra pemeriksa di depan wajah Jeno.

Satu yang perlu dicatat adalah Ten telah menggunakan panggilan marga. Yang berarti urusan keduanya bukan masalah sepele untuk Ten.

Siapapun di asrama Slytherin tahu perhatian khusus Ten untuk seorang Jeno Lee. Ten menganggap Jeno sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak lebih banyak terpancing ketika bersama Jeno ketimbang adiknya sendiri, Tern.

Besarnya perhatian Ten seringkali disalahpahami oleh banyak orang. Mereka menunjuk hubungan keduanya lebih seperti ibu dan anak ketimbang kakak dan adik.

Ten yang selalu mengomel sekaligus memberi banyak perhatian untu anaknya, Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno lebih sering merengek dan bermanja-manja pada Ten.

" Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja!" Jeno masih berkilah.

" Hasil pemeriksaanmu berkata kau sakit, Jeno!" Ten mempertahankan pendiriannya.

" Itu hasil-nya Ten! Tapi pada akhirnya aku merasa baik-baik saja!"

" Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja di atas sapu terbang, hah?!"

" Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama aku ada di atas sapu terbang!"

Pertengkaran duo itu mendapatkan beberapa penonton yang secara kebetulan berada di ruangan yang sama.

" Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa yang berani menjamin kau baik-baik saja ketika berada disana?!" Ten menyanggah semua pembelaan Jeno.

" Anggota tim Slytherin tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi yang berada disana selain mereka?" Jeno menyanggah tak mau kalah.

" Memangnya mereka bisa?!"

" Oh, jangan berlebihan, Ten!" Jeno memutar matanya malas. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ten karena sudah sedikit berbohong kepada pemuda asal Thailand itu.

Sejak bangun pagi tadi, ia memang sedikit merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Lantai yang ia pijak terasa berputar ketika ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Dan sekarang, di tengah-tengah 'pertarungannya' dengan Ten ia merasa suhu di sekitarnya turun hingga ia merasa sedikit kedinginan.

Tapi lagi-lagi kekeraskepalaannya yang bekerja lebih keras daripada akal sehatnya.

" Tetap tidak." Ten menyimpulkan. Ia memasang pose paling mengintimidasi yang ia miliki.

Biasanya pose itu bisa menakuti anak-anak asrama lain dan bahkan beberapa dari teman asramanya sendiri.

Buktinya, tiga hari yang lalu, tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Hanya dengan pose tangan bersedekap dan posisi tubuh relaks tetapi dengan tatapan yang bisa mendatangkan badai salju lebih cepat. Ten bisa membuat kabur beberapa murid asrama lain yang mencoba menjahili Slytherin tingkat pertama.

Tetapi jangan lupakan bahwa Jeno memiliki kharisma yang hampir setara untuk membuat badai salju ada di dalam asrama Slytherin.

" Terserah padamu, faktanya aku akan tetap turun ke lapangan tanpa persetujuanmu atau dengan persetujuanmu."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, tetapi tatapan mereka berbicara lain.

Saling mengunci tatapan dingin, mereka membuat waktu terasa berhenti.

" Woah.. woah.. bagaimana bisa badai salju terjadi di asrama Slytherin, huh? Apa ramalan cuaca hari ini sudah benar-benar salah total?" suara berat memecah keheningan ruang bawah tanah.

" Oh, ketua asrama." Beberapa 'penonton' menyapa si Prefek tahun keenam dengan pelan.

" Tidak ada kegiatan untuk hari ini?" tanya sang calon ketua asrama mencoba untuk menghiraukan dua monster es yang tengah berperang urat tegang.

Para murid tahun pertama itu pasti akan sangat terpengaruh, mengingat aura sihir mereka belum terbentuk dengan sempurna. Menggigil dan merinding adalah efek yang paling ringan, sedangkan dalam kasus lain pingsan dan mimisan adalah akibat yang paling berat.

Sebagian besar menggeleng membalas pertanyaannya, beberapa tampak duduk takut-takut di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya menyadari sebagian besar murid yang terjebak disana adalah murid tahun pertama.

" Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke perpustakaan atau menonton latihan _quidditch_ di lapangan?" ia menyarankan. Strategi untuk mencegah terjadinya korban jiwa jika keduanya berakhir mengeluarkan aura sihir mereka untuk memaksa salah satu dari Jeno dan Ten untuk menyerah.

" Prefek Madeleine akan senang hati mengantarkan kalian ke perpustakaan atau ke lapangan." Sang prefek menambahkan.

Beruntunglah karena usulannya disambut dengan baik oleh bocah-bocah bertubuh mungil itu. Mereka dengan segera bangkit dan berlari menuju seorang gadis berambut perak di pintu asrama.

" _Thanks_." Si prefek Wu mengucapkannya tanpa suara. Gadis partner prefeknya itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Sang Prefek menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya hanya tersisa tiga orang di ruang Slytherin.

" Bisakah kalian berdua menghentikan apapun perdebatan kalian?"

" Suruh saja bocah ini untuk kembali ke kamarnya atau aku akan mengirimnya secara paksa ke _Hospital Wings_."

" Suruh si pendek ini untuk berhenti memaksaku kembali ke kamarku dan melarangku turun ke lapangan." Jeno membalas tidak terima.

Sang Prefek kemudian mengangguk paham. Sedikit banyak ia akhirnya paham alasan kedua Slytherin sejati ini berperang dingin.

" Baiklah, aku paham. Jadi intinya kau ingin pergi ke lapangan tetapi Ten tidak mengijinkan dengan alasan kesehatan?" Kris menanyai Jeno.

" _Exactly_."

" Dan kau melarang Jeno untuk turun ke lapangan karena _medical scan_ -mu menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres dengan kesehatan Jeno?" Kris ganti menyimpulkan alasan Ten.

" _Yeap_."

" Kalau begitu pergilah ke lapangan—"

" _WHAT?_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOTAK TUA?" Ten dengan telak menyembur si Prefek tingkat enam.

Kris mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan panggilan sialan yang ditujukan untuknya.

" Aku melakukan penegakkan peraturan Slytherin, Ten. Dengan jelas tertulis bahwa setiap pemain inti harus datang ke latihan uji—"

" DAN KAU AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MATI DI LAPANGAN, BEGITU?!" seru Ten.

" Please, Ten. Kau terlalu berlebihan! Disana ada Professor Maison yang mengawasi jalannya latihan uji coba!" Jeno membela diri. Ia tidak terima jika Ten memandang dirinya selemah itu, dan mengumumkannya di depan publik seperti ini – meskipun tidak ada siapapun yang bersama mereka selain Kris Wu, prefek Slytherin tahun keenam.

" Tapi bagaimana jika kau kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh? Kau mau membuat dirimu sendiri celaka?!" Ten menampik pembelaan Jeno.

" Jangan memandang rendah diriku, Ten! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Jeno berseru kesal.

" Aku tidak memadang rendah dirimu, Jeno Lee! Tapi tidak ada _healer_ segila apa-pun dia yang mengijinkan orang dengan hasil seperti itu turun ke lapangan, bodoh!"

" Ten, kau pasti tahu ada banyak anggota Slytherin di lapangan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan membiarkan Jeno celaka apalagi seperti yang takutkan seperti itu." Kris mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut pada Ten.

" Tapi sebagai anggota kelas _healing_ aku tidak bisa membiarkan kasus seperti ini terjadi, Kris! Mengertilah! Selain sebagai seorang kakak yang khawatir, aku juga terikat pada—"

" Aku tahu. Tidak mengirim Jeno secara langsung pada pihak yang lebih berpengalaman sudah membuatmu melanggar aturan sebagai seorang _healer_. Tapi apa kau mau membiarkan adik kesayanganmu ini terkena detensi?" Kris memutus perkataan Ten.

" Tapi—"

" Tidakkan?" Kris lagi-lagi memutus kata-kata Ten.

" Oke, masalah telah selesai. Kalau begitu cepat turun ke lapangan, Jeno Lee. Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu." Kris menyimpulkan tanpa menyadari aura membunuh Ten beralih padanya.

Jeno?

Tentu saja ia dengan langkah riang pergi dari medan perang yang sudah menyita waktunya hampir setengah jam.

" Kris Wu?" Ten memanggil dengan penuh penekanan.

" Ya?" Tentu saja Kris kemudian berjengit kaget saat tatapan laser Ten terarah padanya.

" Sampai aku mendengar Jeno berada di _Hospital Wings_ , maka aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah memperbolehkannya turun ke lapangan. Camkan itu baik-baik, Kris Wu!" Ten dengan gerakan secepat kilat menodongkan tongkat sihirnya yang berpendar terang di tengah-tengah dahi si prefek.

" Memang kau bisa melakukannya?" Kris menantang balik Ten.

Terkadang ego dan harga diri membutakan kenyataan yang telah tersedia di depan matanya.

" Lihat saja nanti, tuan muda Wu, prefek Slytherin." Ten membalas dengan gelap.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan dengan langkah tegas ia meninggalkan sang prefek yang masih bertahan di tempatnya.

 **-xXx-**

Jeno merutuk dirinya dengan sangat keras karena sudah membuat kakak tingkat kesayangannya itu kesal sekaligus mengindahkan peringatannya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya kehilangan energi dengan cepat meskipun ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun semenjak ia tiba di stadion. Sesi pertama uji coba tim asrama memang selalu diisi dengan seleksi calon pemain entah itu pemain tetap atau cadangan.

Dan para pemain tetap dengan khidmat mengamati jalannya seleksi dari bangku tribun yang sangat kosong minus beberapa murid tahun pertama yang berhasil diusir secara halus oleh Kris.

Jeno menyalahkan sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya di tengah musim gugur seperti ini. Cuaca hari ini memang sangat aneh, dan alasan tersebut yang membuatnya merasa lemas.

Sementara pada kenyataannya, tubuhnya sedang tidak _fit_ sejak awal.

Dan keputusan Ten memang benar berdasar karena Jeno mulai mengeluarkan keringat dengan jumlah yang berlebih dan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Jen?" Jaehyun bertanya. Matanya memang menangkap sedikit keanehan pada sang _beater_.

" _I'm fine_. Cuaca hari ini membuatku sedikit merasa aneh."

" Memang aneh. Sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur dan tiba-tiba matahari bersinar seperti musim panas telah kembali." Johnny yang duduk disebelah kanan Jeno dengan senang hati menambah alibi Jeno.

" Aku tahu. Bahkan komunitas sihir di negara lain pun merasakannya akhir-akhir ini." Jaehyun membalas.

" Hah? Di komunitas sihir yang lainnya?" Jeno membeo.

" Heum. Rumah mengirimi kabar bahwa ada penyakit aneh yang muncul akhir-akhir ini di Amerika." Johnny, sang Chicago _boy_ , menjelaskan.

" Kudengar juga begitu. Doyoung bercerita kakaknya sedang disibukkan oleh kemunculan penyakit aneh itu. Aku tidak yakin dengan komunitas Britannia Raya tetapi yang kudengar kasus penyakit aneh itu banyak muncul di Asia Tenggara." Jaehyun menambahkan.

" Menurut para _researcher_ penyakit ini hanya pandemi flu biasa yang terjadi di dunia sihir karena tidak ada korban meninggal. Tetapi menurut kabarnya, penyakit itu dimulai dengan tanda demam biasa. Karena itu seluruh kelas _healing_ asrama kita melakukan _scan_ pada masing-masing anggota tim." Johnny menjelaskan lagi.

" Kutebak, Ten yang memberitahumu?" Kun menimpali dengan cuek.

" Tentu saja. Kau tidak dengar panjang omelannya saat dia melakukannya padaku? Ck, suara si cerewet itu membuat kupingku hampir pecah." Johnny mengeluh. Sepertinya kedua telinga miliknya masih merasakan dengingan saat Ten berseru dengan marah di ruang asrama Slytherin.

" Itu karena kau mendapat yang terburuk, _dude_! Lihat aku, senior Bae yang melakukan pemeriksaannya." Kun menepuk dadanya menyombongkan diri.

" _Woah_! Kau mendapat yang terbaik, _dude_!"

" _Dude_ , kau mendapatkan _jackpot_!"

" Dia yang terbaik dari yang terbaik!"

" Seorang dewi! _Man_ , aku tidak percaya ini!" sorakan riuh penuh kekaguman dari teman satu timnya membuat, dada Kun membusung bangga. Sedangkan trio J menggelengkan kepalanya pada kebanggaan sang _beater_ yang terkenal akan tendensi _player_ -nya di asrama mereka.

" _By the way_ , aku yakin pasti Ten yang turun tangan langsung pada pemeriksaan kesehatanmu, Jen." Salah satu _chaser_ cadangan mereka berkomentar, setelah keriuhan berakhir.

" Dia terburuk dari yang terburuk!" seru seorang lain menimpali.

" Jika berurusan dengan Ten, pilihannya hanya ada satu yaitu pergi ke _Hospital Wings_. Yang artinya kau harus berurusan dengan Madam Pomfrey. Ten adalah _healer_ yang paling banyak mendapat protesan di masa depan. Aku bisa menjamin itu." si _chaser_ menambahkan.

Jeno yang kebetulan melihat ke arah Johnny bersumpah ia melihat sebuah kilatan aneh di mata pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu, saat si _chaser_ menjelaskan Ten dengan sangat detil. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari kilatan itu.

" Sadar atau tidak, primadona sekolah. Mulai dari sang dewi sampai ke para _top class_ di setiap angkatan pasti menjadi anggota kelas _healing_."

" Kudengar tidak banyak yang bisa mengontrol sihir mereka untuk menyembuhkan, maka dari itu hanya para _top class_ yang dipilih."

" Lalu, kenapa pacar Gryffindormu itu tidak termasuk di dalamnya, Jay?"

" Dia kurang sabar dengan seni menyembuhkan. Bakatnya lebih terasah di kelas penelitian seperti _aritmanchy_ dan rune kuno ketimbang kelas _healing_ dan ramuan. Jadi dia menolak untuk masuk ke kelas _healing_." Jaehyun menjelaskan secara obyektif.

Doyoung memang kekasihnya, tetapi ia bisa menilai dengan obyektif dimana letak kelebihan dan kekurangan sang kekasih ketimbang melebih-lebihkannya.

" Hoo... _Our Jeffrey_!"

" Kudengar baru beberapa hari yang lalu Madam Pomfrey menambahkan satu anggota kelas _healing_. Dia ada di tahunmu, apa kau mengenalnya, Jen?" tubuh Jeno menegang mendengar seseorang yang membangkitkan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya tiba-tiba disebutkan.

" Ah! Kudengar dia berasal dari asrama Hufflepuff! Dan banyak yang membicarakan tentangnya semenjak ia sering terlihat di _hospital wings_."

" Benarkah?!" tanpa sadar Jeno mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras pula.

" Eh, begitu yang kudengar. Beberapa lukisan bergerak bercerita bahwa banyak murid Hogwarts yang membicarakan tentangnya." Seorang _seeker_ cadangan dengan senang hati memberikan informasi tersebut.

" Dia juga terkenal karena rambut oranyenya yang mencolok."

Ada rasa penuh ketidaksukaan menyusup dalam hati Jeno mendengar anggota timnya dengan cermatnya memperhatikan bahkan hingga mengingat seseorang yang menyita pikirannya akhir-akhir ini dengan wajah manisnya.

" Ah! Si pemilik rambut mencolok dengan wajah manis itu! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di _hospital wings_. Dia benar-benar manis dan _angelic_!" seru salah seorang pemain cadangan dengan semangat.

Sorakan menggoda di lemparkan bertubi-tubi pada si pemain cadangan saat raut wajahnya memerah ketika membicarakan sang Hufflepuff berambut oranye.

Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah geraman rendah dikeluarkan oleh Jeno tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Tangannya yang ada disisi tubuhnya terkepal erat mendengar pujian terang-terangan dinyanyikan oleh rekan satu timnya.

Johnny dan Jaehyun tentu saja tidak melewatkan pemandangan tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh sang adik kelas. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa secara langsung menggoda Jeno di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Tidak banyak memang yang mengetahui insiden yang menimpa si rambut oranye beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan tentu saja hanya segelintir orang saja yang menjadi saksi bagaimana merahnya wajah Jeno saat si rambut oranye memeluknya dengan kaki dan tangan yang terbebat sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya di _hospital wings_.

Keduanya melemparkan _knowing-smirk_ nya melihat reaksi posesif Jeno.

 **-xXx-**

Jangan tanyakan apakah Huang Renjun lelah dengan dirinya.

Ia sungguh lelah menjadi dirinya yang mudah sekali tersesat. Banyak kelebihan yang ia miliki hingga ia bisa menjadi salah satu anggota kelas elit di Hogwarts. Kepintaran, kesabaran, dan daya kreasinya membuat ia berada di posisi tiga angkatannya.

Tetapi ia sungguh lelah harus tersesat dengan mudahnya.

Barusan ia hampir masuk ke kamar mandi prefek di lantai lima padahal Madam Pomfrey sedang mengumpulkan para anggota kelas _healing_ untuk menyesuaikan jadwal awal mereka dengan _healer_ Cho yang datang dari rumah sakit sihir St. Mungo secara khusus untuk mengajar kelas mereka.

Akibatnya ia terengah-engah ketika memunculkan dirinya sesaat sebelum kelas mereka dimulai.

Kali ini ia beruntung ditemukan oleh _Lady Grey_ , hantu asrama Ravenclaw, yang dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke _hospital wings_.

" Tersesat lagi, _foxy boy_?" sebuah suara feminim menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

" Melamun bisa membuatmu tersesat, anak manis." Suara yang berbeda ikut menambahkan.

Sepertinya Renjun terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau kelas _healing_ hari ini sudah selesai.

" Senior Bae, Ten, kalian mengaggetkanku!" Renjun berseru sedikit kesal.

Keduanya tergelak dan menarik kursi di hadapannya.

" Jadi, benarkan tebakanku barusan?" Irene Bae, si primadona Hogwarts kembali bertanya.

" Tebakanmu pasti tepat, Irene. Yang harusnya ditanyakan adalah dimana dia tersesat kali ini." Giliran Ten yang menimpali.

" Kalian berdua selalu saja menggodaku!" Renjun bersungut kesal saat keduanya memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menggoda kesialannya.

" _Aigoo_ , kesayangan para _noona_ ini," Irene mencubit satu pipi Renjun dengan keras karena gemas.

" Aw, sakit _noona_."

" Salah sendiri menjadi kesayangan para _noona_. Lihat akibatnya, kau disiksa seperti itu oleh tangan lentik para _noona_."

" Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Ten?"

" Kenapa aku harus cemburu, _please_? Yang ada selama ini aku menderita karena kalian."

" Maksudnya?" Renjun bertanya. Ia merasa kebingungan mendengar topik pembicaraan yang tidak ia ketahui.

" Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan akhir-akhir ini _our innocent boy_?"

" Hah? Aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa dan aku bukan _innocent boy_ , _noona_."

Renjun sendiri sebenarnya heran kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan julukan kesayangan para _noona_. Karena nyatanya, seorang _noona_ yang terang-terangan menjahilinya hanya senior kelas _healing_ -nya yang satu ini.

" Aww... Renjun-nie kita yang manis bukan _innocent boy_ , huh? Kalau begitu kita tes... Ten kau yang mulai."

" _Noona_ saja yang memulai." Ten melemparkan pada Irene.

" Okay, aku yang mulai. Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang HRJ fan club?" tanpa basa-basi Irene memulai pertanyaannya.

" Huh? Apa itu HRJ fan club? Sejenis fanclub untuk tim _quidditch_ Hufflepuff?" kebingungan ketara yang terlihat di wajah Renjun membuat keduanya terkikik layaknya _fangirls_.

" Pertanyaan kedua, apa kau tahu sebuah klub bernama RJN?" lagi-lagi Renjun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang peringkat pertama tahun keempat Hogwarts.

" Kesimpulannya adalah kau benar-benar polos, Renjunna." Irene mengakhirinya dengan sebuah cubitan gemas di pipi Renjun.

" _Noona_!"

" Sudah terima saja, kau cocok dengan gelar itu. Sampai dia berbuat macam-macam denganmu aku akan menggantungnya di menara astronomi sekalipun dia anak kesayanganku." Ten berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" Eh? Ada kejadian yang kulewatkan?" Irene bertanya penasaran.

" Nanti aku akan menceritakannya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Renjunna, jangan tersesat lagi," goda Ten jahil. Ia menarik tangan Irene agar segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan untuk suatu kepentingan yang tidak Renjun ketahui.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Renjun serta beberapa anggota kelas lainnya yang berfokus pada kertas berisi materi kesehatan ataupun soal-soal latihan yang diberikan oleh healer pengajar mereka.

Sepuluh menit menjelang jam makan malam, Renjun mulai merasa lelah dan kantuk menghampirinya. Tadinya ia sudah beranjak dari meja di ujung _Hospital Wings_ untuk pergi ke Aula Besar, pintu yang menjeblak terbuka membuat Renjun nyaris jatuh dari duduknya.

Pemandangan seorang Slytherin yang dipapah oleh dua orang di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya membuatnya sigap menghampiri rombongan kecil itu.

" Tolong baringkan ia disini," Renjun menunjuk pada salah satu tempat tidur kosong yang sudah ia bersihkan secara otomatis melihat kondisi familiar yang menyapanya. Dengan hati-hati dua orang yang memapah si korban membaringkannya di ranjang.

Sementara dua orang lainnya memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Renjun menangani kondisi awal pasien perdananya.

Renjun terkesiap pelan melihat wajah familiar terbaring dengan lemah di atas sprei putih. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekagetan menguasainya dan segera melakukan hal yang sudah berkali-kali diajarkan oleh sang Matron _Hospital Wings_.

Ayunan tongkat sihir Renjun menghasilkan sinar biru dan kertas perkamen muncul melayang dihadapannya.

" Dia mengalami benturan di kepalanya, apa dia terjatuh dari sapunya?" Renjun bertanya setelah melihat paragraf pertama hasil _scan_ kesehatan sang pasien.

" Dia terjatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter, kami sempat memperlambat jatuhnya dan memperlunak tempat jatuhnya, kurasa tidak benturannya tidak terlalu keras," senior Seo menjelaskan.

" Tidak terlalu keras memang tetapi itu akan membuatnya pusing beberapa saat. Tapi sepertinya gejala demam dan nyeri di kepalannya disebabkan oleh penyakit yang lain. Senior Jung dan Senior Seo, tolong jaga Jeno sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan Madam Pomfrey."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan keduanya mengangguk, Renjun berlari ke kantor Madam Pomfrey.

" Kau mengenalnya, Seo? Jung?" pemuda berambut pirang berpotongan mangkok mengangguk singkat tetapi tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Renjun keluar dengan Madam Pomfrey dan Jones mengikutinya dengan tergesa.

" Mister Huang, tolong ambilkan ramuan yang ada di dalam di daftar ini. Aku dan Madam Jones akan melakukan tes pada Mister Lee disini." Madam Pomfrey menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Renjun yang ia laksanakan tanpa pikir panjang.

" Tolong kalian minggir jika kalian tidak ingin pergi." Madam Jones memberi perintah pada rombongan Slytherin.

Keempat pemuda berseragam _quidditch_ Slytherin tersebut mundur teratur mendengar perintah tak terbantahkan salah satu Matron.

Ayunan tongkat sihir dari dua Matron menjadi pemandangan yang membuat keempat pemuda Slytherin menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

Membayangkan nasib mereka di tangan sang _devil_ jika ia sampai mendengar kejadian ini.

" Ini ramuan yang anda minta, Madam." Renjun datang dengan satu nampan penuh dengan ramuan berbagai macam warna. Mulai dari cerah hingga ke warna menjijikan.

" Kalian beruntung Mister Lee disini hanya mengalami kelelahan yang amat sangat. Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang tidak menentu, sedikit saja ia semakin lelah, bisa saja flu dunia sihir menyerangnya. Dan kemungkinan besar ia terjatuh karena rasa lelah yang ia alami."

Madam Pomfrey membiarkan Madam Jones untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya sementara ia dan si calon _healer_ mencoba membuat pemuda bermarga Lee itu meminum ramuannya.

" Untuk sementara kami akan merawat Mister Lee di sini sampai ia benar-benar pulih dari efek yang ditimbulkan akibat benturan yang ia alami. Kalian bisa melaporkan kronologi kejadian ini pada Professor Maison sementara kami menjelaskan tentang kondisinya."

" Sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri kalian dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam," lanjut Madam Jones.

Dengan langkah lemas keempat pemuda itu meninggalkan _Hospital Wings_. Membayangkan reaksi heboh yang menanti mereka di asrama Slytherin membuat mereka semakin lelah.

" Tolong selamatkan aku jika Ten memutuskan untuk menggantungku di menara astronomi atau melemparkanku ke kandang naga." Si pemuda pirang yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua.

" Tidak terima kasih, aku akan menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Ten sampai ada yang menjadi tumbal kemarahannya." Johnny Seo membalas dan pergi begitu saja sebelum si paling tinggi bisa memberinya kutukan.

 **-xXx-**

Jam makan malam telah lewat tetapi Renjun masih setia berada di _Hospital Wings_. Dengan sebuah buku mantra di tangannya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana.

Jeno yang memang belum bangun dari tidurnya setelah menelan dosis tinggi Ramuan Tanpa Mimpi menjadi teman hidup satu-satunya yang menemani Renjun.

Lebih tepatnya Renjun yang menemani Jeno.

Ia sengaja meminta bantuan peri rumah untuk mengambilkannya makanan supaya ia tidak perlu meninggalkan _Hospital Wings_. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu berat untuk meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu sendiri di tempat ini.

Lelah ia dengan bukunya, Renjun kemudian mengambil kain basah yang diletakkan disisi tempat tidur Jeno yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menurunkan demam dengan cara tradisional.

Dengan lembut ia menyeka sisi wajah Jeno yang basah karena keringat. Meskipun pemuda tampan itu dibuat untuk tidur dengan damai namun, reaksi tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang melawan bibit-bibit penyakit dalam tubuhnya.

" Tampan," Renjun berbisik lembut.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut saat membisikkan pujian tersebut.

" Cepat sembuh. Entah kenapa melihatmu terbaring disini membuat hatiku sakit."

Mencuri sebuah ciuman adalah hal yang dapat digolongkan tindak kriminal tetapi jika dilakukan tanpa sadar mau bagaimana lagi?

Pipi Renjun merona sempurna saat ia sadar bibirnya telah menempel di dahi putih porselen milik Jeno

' Astaga, apa yang kulakukan.'

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **yeoladdedbaek :** Norennya sudah kekeke~~ terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview^^

 **ROXX h :** thank youuu udah jadi pembaca setiaaa sobsss *peluk cium bareng JohnTen*

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** udah botak gara-gara mereka lollll makasih sudah mampir dan mereview

 **dhantieee :** sudah dilanjut~~ makasih sudah baca dan mereview

 **Ka Cira :** ini kak kekekeke norennyaaaa~~ makasih banyak udah baca dan review kakk~~~

 **Pojok Cuap-cuap :**

Hallo, Dee disini... pertama-tama, Selamat Hari Raya Eid Mubarak untuk semua yang merayakan... Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, maaf kalau ada kata atau karya yang nggak berkenan buat reader sekalian kekeke...

Terus, yang kedua HABEDE BUAT KAKAK TIWAY YANG MAKIN BOOMING SISTEM UP lollllll... kece deh kakak *sok kenal* lmaooo maaf buat si kakak yang belum jadi dibikinin ff episode khusus... loll

yang terakhir~~ tolong jangan jadi alasan seorang writer menyerah dan berhenti untuk menulis

so, read and review?

 **With Love,**

 **Dee**


	9. Great Gossipers

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Dee**

 **-xXx-**

 **Great Gossipers  
**

Haechan, Jaemin, with Noren and Jungwoo - who(?), and hint of...

* * *

 **Great Gossipers**

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah "Dinding yang punya mata, telinga, dan mulut"?

Di dunia _muggle_ , adanya istilah tersebut berarti kalian harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan atau mengucapkan sesuatu. Karena siapa saja bisa memperhatikan atau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian sekalipun tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan tindak-tanduk kalian secara seksama.

Begitu juga di dunia sihir yang pada dasarnya memang dihuni oleh spesies yang sama selain dengan kekuatan sihir. Terlebih dunia sihir memiliki peralatan khususnya yaitu potret atau lukisan yang bisa bergerak.

Lukisan-lukisan itu biasanya baru bisa bergerak setelah orang yang dilukis meninggal dunia. Para lukisan tersebut hanya bisa bergerak antar-lukisan entah itu dari lukisan satu ke lukisan yang lainnya atau hanya terbatas pada lukisan miliknya sendiri.

Di Hogwarts, ada ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan – hanya orang kurang kerjaan saja yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk jumlah lukisan di Hogwarts – lukisan semacam itu.

Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah tokoh berpengaruh di dunia sihir bahkan tokoh dari dunia _muggle_ yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir atau sekedar para alumnus dari Hogwarts. Seharian mereka memperhatikan Hogwarts dan seeluruh isinya melalui sudut pandang mereka. Tentunya para lukisan itu memiliki cerita mereka masing-masing.

Dan itulah pekerjaan mereka tiap harinya, bergosip dari lukisan satu ke lukisan yang lain.

Jarang sekali ada murid yang melibatkan para pengumpul berita ini dalam kehidupannya. Sekedar menyapa adalah interaksi paling maksimal yang mereka dapatkan dari para murid Hogwarts.

Tetapi betapa kagetnya mereka saat dua orang tingkat dua mulai mengajak berbicara beberapa di antara mereka, pada saat itu.

Dua bocah kecil tubuhnya mereka yang mungil itu kemudian menjadi bahan pembicaraan lukisan di seantero Hogwarts. Selain lukisan para kepala sekolah tentu saja.

Beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan antusiasme mereka karena akhirnya ada murid yang menganggap keberadaan mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya saling berebut untuk menyita perhatian dari keduanya.

Hampir dua tahun keadaan tersebut berjalan, hingga akhirnya membuat kedua bocah itu berevolusi menjadi penggosip paling handal di seantero Hogwarts. Bahkan sejak seratus tahun yang lalu hanya dua bocah ini yang bisa memanfaatkan keberadaan para tokoh yang terjebak dalam dunia dua dimensi itu.

Tersebutlah Lee Donghyuck atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Haechan. Dan satu lagi adalah Na Jaemin, yang akrab dipanggil Nana atau Jaem.

Keduanya adalah biang gosip terbesar sepanjang masa. Tidak jarang nama mereka menimbulkan ketakutan tersendiri bagi kalangan yang memiliki _dirty little secret_ di dalam lemari mereka.

Dua bocah yang sekarang duduk di tingkat empat dan berasal dari asrama singa emas itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengancam korban mereka dengan informasi yang mereka miliki. Hingga akhirnya para korban tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menuruti permintaan keduanya.

" Jungwoo-ya, menurutmu jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini apa?" tanya Haechan pada Jungwoo salah satu teman sekelasnya suatu hari saat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

" Cari saja di buku ramuan, semuanya ada disana. Coba juga buku 'Ramuan untuk segala penyakit' ada beberapa tambahan informasi di buku itu," Jungwoo membalas tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya dari essai yang tengah ia tulis.

" Ish, aku malas mencari buku itu, kau sebagai Ravenclaw pasti tahu segalanya. Beritahu aku, Jungwoo-ya," bujuk Haechan dengan suara paling manis miliknya.

" Kau mana bisa mengingatnya dalam ujian nanti jika mengandalkan jawabanku. Banyak contoh yang sesuai dengan berbagai kondisi _aconite_ dipetik, kau harus membacanya sendiri." Jungwoo membalas dengan senyum simpul sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang merosot.

" Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" Haechan merengek manja.

" Berusahalah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membantumu jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa," Jungwoo menjawab bijak.

" Bagaimana jika begini?" Haechan dengan suara misteriusnya membuat Jungwoo yang sudah kembali dengan pekerjaannya balik memandang pemuda berambut merah karat di depannya.

" Kita buat kesepakatan, bagaimana?" satu alis Haechan yang terangkat dengan senyum jahilnya membuat sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Jungwoo.

" Tidak perlu ada kesepakatan dalam belajar, itu untukmu sendiri. Kau yang untung, kau juga yang rugi jika tidak melakukannya." Jungwoo membalas. Tetapi senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai lebar Haechan seolah menjadi sebuah peringatan akan datangnya bahaya.

" Itu yang kumaksud, Jungwoo-ya. Aku sedang sedikit malas untuk belajar, tetapi aku tidak mau rugi dan nilaiku jelek," Haechan menjelaskan.

" Lalu kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam permainanmu?" Jungwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati.

" Kau harus mengajariku tentu saja, setidaknya memperbolehkanku untuk membaca catatan berhargamu itu…."

Jeda yang sengaja dibuat Haechan membuat Jungwoo merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

" Jika kau tidak mau si Hufflepuff _Boy_ itu tahu tentang sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan."

Mata Jungwoo yang lebar semakin melebar mendengar ancaman yang diberikan oleh Haechan.

" _What the_?!"

" Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Haechan tersenyum dengan jahil. Jungwoo terdiam dan berusaha untuk menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat kaget dalam tingkatan parah.

' Benarkah bocah ini seorang Gryffindor? Seharusnya topi seleksi menempatkannya di Slytherin karena kelicikannya.' Jungwoo membatin kesal.

" Jadi?" Haechan semakin mendesak.

Warna merah menjalari telinga Jungwoo tanda kekesalannya tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Haechan.

" Beritahu saja. Aku tidak takut, lagipula itu akan membuatku mudah mendekatinya," balas Jungwoo tenang.

Beberapa buku yang tersebar dan terbuka mulai Jungwoo rapikan dengan cepat. Karena berdekatan dengan si Gryffindor yang sialnya satu kelompok dengannya dalam kelas Ramuan bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang ilegal karena kesal.

" Oh, jadi kau menantangku?" seringai Haechan kembali melebar mendengar calon korbannya yang satu ini tidak mempan dengan ancaman semacam itu.

Jungwoo tidak membalas, memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan tas yang terisi melebihi kapasitasnya.

" Bagaimana kalau begini saja…" Haechan menumpukan kedua siku tangannya di meja. Senyum polos yang diulaskan oleh Haechan saat dengan perlahan ia meletakkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Jungwoo yang tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang sedikit bergidik.

' Ancaman apalagi yang akan dikatakan oleh bocah setan merah yang satu ini?' Jungwoo membatin.

" Tidak terima kasih." Rasa penasaran memang terbersit di dalam pikiran Jungwoo, tetapi akal sehatnya berteriak padanya bahwa berurusan dengan Haechan hampir mirip berurusan dengan Hades di dunia bawah.

" Aku yakin kau akan tertarik," kata Haechan pada Jungwoo yang sudah membelakanginya.

" Tidak, aku tidak tertarik."

" Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, seseorang sedang mengincar Hufflepuff _Boy_ -mu itu?" Haechan, sang _great gossiper_ , mulai memainkan kartunya dengan memancing rasa penasaran korbannya.

Kata 'mengincar' berada dalam satu kalimat dengan orang yang sudah cukup lama ia taksir membuat Jungwoo berhenti dan berbalik memandang Haechan.

Otaknya bekerja dua kali lipat mendengarnya, dua arti mengincar, entah itu dalam konteks baik atau buruk, keduanya sama-sama tidak baik untuknya.

Jungwoo menggigit bibirnya frustasi dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya. Dan pada akhirnya—

" Temui aku di depan Aula Besar setelah makan malam selesai, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau," putus Jungwoo tegas.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia berbalik dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jungwoo bisa mendengar seruan senang Haechan yang dibarengi dengan teguran si penjaga perpustakaan.

' Merlin, aku sudah berurusan dengan makhluk terburuk di dunia sihir.'

 **-xXx-**

Tidak berbeda dengan Haechan yang bisa memanfaatkan siapa saja, sang _partner in crime_ melakukan hal yang hampir sama. Dan sasarannya kali ini tentu saja sang sahabat.

" Jeno-yaaaaaa!" suara berat Na Jaemin yang terdengar dari seberang meja Slytherin membuat beberapa – banyak – penghuni Hogwarts mendesah lelah. Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh si calon korban.

Lee Jeno mendesah lelah mendengar suara ceria berlebih yang memanggil namanya barusan.

Seharian ini ia berurusan dengan komite festival Hogwarts yang diadakan dua bulan lagi. Kepalanya nyaris pecah mendengar perdebatan antara komite sekolah dengan para guru sore tadi. Dan sekarang, saat ia seharusnya menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, si pengganggu kedamaian datang.

" Lama, tidak bertemu, Jeno _jaem_!" seru Jaemin yang langsung dibalas dengan usiran tangan Jeno.

" Ish, baru punya pacar saja sudah sesombong ini. Mau dikemanakan sahabatmu ini jika kau sibuk dengan pacar barumu itu, _eoh_? Aku kesepian, Jeno-yaa." Jaemin merengek manja.

Sesuai dengan kebiasaan, kedua tangan Jaemin melingkar erat di pinggang Jeno dengan kepala yang mengusak-usak pada lengan atas Jeno yang keras. Pemandangan tersebut memang wajar sejak keduanya dipisahkan oleh topi seleksi di tahun pertama.

Tetapi, sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, mereka tidak lagi melakukannya, terlebih kini Jeno mempunyai seorang kekasih. Yang duduk tepat di meja belakang – jika aku boleh menambahkan. Beberapa haus gosip memandang dengan tertarik reaksi ketiganya.

Jeno dengan wajah lelahnya, Jaemin dengan senyum sekaligus seringai manjanya, dan Renjun dengan wajah tidak terdeskripsi miliknya.

" Lepaskan tanganmu, Na Jaemin. Tempat itu sudah ada yang memiliki," kata Jeno tegas sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Jaemin dari pinggangnya.

" Benar-benar yah. Baru dua bulan kalian berpacaran, mendadak tempat milikku sudah digantikan." Jaemin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

" Terserah, jangan coba-coba untuk membuat Renjun cemburu atau kesal atau aku yang bertindak."

" Ten- _hyung_! Jeno kejam padaku setelah dia punya pacar!" Jaemin mengadu pada Ten yang duduk di seberang Jeno.

" Jangan memainkan perasaan orang, Na Jaemin. Siapa tahu karma yang akan membalasmu," Ten membalas bijak tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari buku tebal di hadapannya.

" Tidak seru. Oke, siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat si kaki bau, Jeno?" seru Jaemin keras-keras.

" Apa maumu kemari, Na Jaemin?"

Seratus persen Jeno yakin kedatangan sahabat sejak kecilnya ini berarti ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Entah itu informasi atau hanya sekedar catatan tugas.

 _Please_ , jadwal mereka saja berbeda bagaimana bisa Jaemin ingin menyalin tugasnya. Anak itu memang kadang-kadang tidak masuk akal, Jeno membatin lelah.

" Nah, itu baru sahabatku!"

" Cepat katakan, Na." Jeno memotong dengan tidak sabaran.

Berbeda dengan Haechan yang terkesan langsung pada poinnya, Jaemin lebih suka membuat sasarannya melambung tinggi hingga akhirnya Jaemin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

" Tidak sabaran sekali, sih. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

" Cepatlah, Na. Aku sudah lelah dan pusing seharian ini jadi jangan membuatnya memburuk."

" Kalau bukan karena aku, mana bisa kau kenal dengan Renjun. Siapa juga yang sudah memberi—"

Cepat-cepat Jeno membekap mulut lebar sang sahabat sebelum semua orang mendengar celotehan Jaemin yang sama sekali tidak benar. Terlebih jika gosip hoax semata itu sampai ke telinga pacar barunya.

Banyak yang harus Jeno luruskan disini.

Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menguntit Renjun, tolong catat itu baik-baik – supaya tidak ada dugaan aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana Jeno bisa mengenali Renjun pertama kali mereka bertemu di dekat ruang bawah tanah yang gelap?

Pertanyaan yang bagus, mari kita bercerita kejadian hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Jeno adalah seorang penyendiri di angkatannya. Sifatnya yang pemalu tetapi berwajah dingin dan kaku membuat banyak orang berbicara tentangnya sejak awal penerimaannya. Menjadi satu-satunya siswa Asia di tingkat empat Slytherin juga membuatnya sedikit berhati-hati mengingat reputasi asrama tersebut.

Kembali pada kisah singkat Jeno kecil, ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang menempelinya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia adalah Na Jaemin. Tapi sayang sekali, Jaemin yang seorang _social butterfly_ cepat mendapat teman berbeda dengan Jeno.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan keadaan berubah, Jeno yang akhirnya mendapatkan tempat di hati para Slytherin dengan kemampuan dan kekuatannya, ia pun akhirnya keluar dari cangkang tempat ia berlindung.

Hingga akhirnya kembali dilirik oleh Jaemin.

Jaemin bukan teman yang buruk, hanya saja memiliki teman yang tak terhitung banyaknya membuatnya menjadi pelupa. Kadang ia menemui Jeno di perpustakaan, tetapi pemuda dengan _eye smile_ -nya itu lebih mementingkan bukunya ketimbang sang sahabat.

Bisa dibilang merenggangnya hubungan pertemanan Jeno dan Jaemin diakibatkan oleh kesalahan masing-masing.

Suatu hari di penghujung tahun kedua mereka, saat keadaan di antara Jeno dan Jaemin sudah kembali normal.

Keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di pinggiran danau. Tidak ada tes yang _hectic_ , tidak ada ceceran perkamen beserta tintanya karena semuanya sudah tersimpan rapi di dasar koper masing-masing.

Jaemin dengan majalahnya dan Jeno dengan bukunya. Keduanya begitu fokus membaca di bawah lindungan pohon yang rindang hingga mereka mendengar pekikan tinggi yang disertai seruan panik.

" _Ge_! Jangan panik!" seru seorang pemuda dengan suara tingginya pada sebuah titik beriak di danau hitam.

Jeno dan Jaemin menatap horror pada sosok oranye yang ada di tengah-tengah riak air itu.

Keduanya berpikir bagaimana bisa orang itu tercebur ke dalam danau hitam terlebih dengan jarak sejauh itu.

" Cepat! Tolong!" seru sosok oranye itu gelagapan.

" Ya! Cepat cari pertolongan!" si pemuda bersuara tinggi itu memerintah seorang pemuda lainnya yang hanya bisa memandang panik di tempatnya.

" Siapa yang bisa menolong kita bodoh! Tempat ini sangat sepi! Dan lagi siapa yang mau-maunya menjalani detensi karena melanggar peraturan?!"

Dua pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu justru saling cekcok bukannya mencari pertolongan. Jeno dan Jaemin yang menjadi penonton ikut panik memikirkan skenario penyelamatan si pemuda yang tercebur.

Belum sempat duo J melaksanakan rencana mereka, si gurita raksasa penghuni danau sudah mengangkat pemuda yang tercebur itu dengan tentakelnya dan meletakkannya di tanah.

Keempat pemuda yang hanya menonton tercengang di tempat mereka masing-masing sebelum suara tamparan keras beruntun terdengar.

" Aku akan melaporkan—" belum selesai si pemuda oranye mengomel, ia sudah terlebih dulu ambruk ke tanah.

Tepat saat kesadaraan pemuda itu hilang, seorang yang diperkirakan sebagai senior menghampiri ketiganya dan dengan cekatan menolong si korban.

" Ah, dia teman satu angkatan kita." Jaemin berkata memecah kekagetan mereka.

" Huh? Maksudmu?" Jeno membalas bingung, kejadian yang terjadi di hadapan mereka barusan membuat fokusnya melayang entah kemana.

" Maksudku, si rambut oranye itu. Dia teman satu angkatan kita, namanya Huang Renjun. Kau pernah satu kelas dengan Hufflepuff?" Jeno menjawab dengan gelengan singkat.

" Dia seorang Hufflepuff karena itu kau tidak familiar dengannya. Ah, aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya lebih banyak. Dia membuatku sedikit penasaran." Jeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata penasaran keluar dari mulut Jaemin.

Jika kata itu sudah terucap, itu artinya Jaemin akan memburu informasi hingga dirinya puas. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan si Huang itu.

Kenyataannya ia juga patut dikasihani karena beberapa hari kemudian Jaemin datang padanya dengan sejuta dongengnya yang tidak pernah habis.

" Tahukah kau kalau dia yang ada di rangking teratas di tahun kita?"

" Tahukah kau kalau dia dijuluki ' _innocent boy_ '?"

" Hobinya adalah menggambar, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesenian _muggle_."

" Ia memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Lukas, tahukah kau tentang itu?

" Tahukah kau…."

Ratusan 'tahukah kau' menjadi _highlight_ awal kehidupan tahun ketiganya selama hampir dua bulan penuh. Setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Jaemin, fakta tentang Renjun-lah yang ia ceritakan.

" Kau tahu, dia begitu manis dan polos. Jika saja tipeku seperti dia, aku pasti sudah mengajaknya berkencan."

Pengakuan Jaemin membuat Jeno menatap sahabatnya dengan aneh, karena si Nana yang satu ini jarang sekali mengungkapkan kehidupan cinta idealnya. Ia pun akhirnya penasaran tentang pemuda yang selalu diceritakan oleh Jaemin selama ini.

Dan kesempatan itu ia peroleh saat mereka dipertemukan oleh lorong Slytherin yang gelap dan kaki yang terkilir.

Kembali pada acara makan malam Jeno yang terganggu.

" _Please,_ Jaem. Jangan bicara macam-macam! Cepat katakan apa maumu sebelum aku membuat mantra pembisu datang ke arahmu!" ancam Jeno yang langsung dipahami oleh Jaemin. Sahabatnya itu sudah terganggu, jadilah ia mengancam dengan suara serendah itu.

" Oke. Aku tidak akan bicara macam-macam. Jadi aku butuh informasi darimu." Jaemin berkata singkat setelah Jeno melepaskan bekapannya.

" Kau? Butuh informasi dariku? Biasanya kau lebih suka bertanya pada para penggosip di dinding ketimbang manusia," Jeno mengejek, tetapi tepat pada faktanya.

" Diam dan bantu aku atau aku akan berkicau macam-macam pada pacarmu!" ancam Jaemin.

" Apakah yang kau butuhkan penting?" Jeno mengalah.

" Penting. Sangat penting. Menyangkut kehidupan cintaku." Jaemin membisikkan kata-kata yang paling terakhir.

" Bisakah kita menunda ini sampai besok pagi?"

" Tidak bisa, temui aku di ruang jam lima menit lagi." Jaemin beranjak meninggalkan aula besar meninggalkan Jeno dengan kepala yang berdenyut.

Jeno menepati janjinya dengan datang tidak lebih dari waktu yang telah diperintahkan.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang saat mendapati Haechan dan Jaemin ada disana.

Jika keduanya ada di tempat yang sama, itu artinya ia akan dikorek habis-habisan. Dan Jeno seribu persen yakin jika info yang Jaemin maksud adalah tentang seorang Gryffindor yang diincar oleh keduanya.

 **-xXx-**

Selesai bercerita panjang dan lebar – atas paksaan Jaemin dan Haechan tentu saja – Jeno berhadapan dengan wajah shock keduanya.

" Hei aku sudah selesai berbicara, bisakah—"

" DEMI APA?! TAK KUSANGKA MARK- _HYUNG_ MENDUAKAN KITA DENGAN _THAT—_ "

" BERANINYA PENYIHIR—"

" Kalian berdua juga penyihir, _please_." Jeno memotong seruan tidak terima Jaemin. Ia dihadiahi sepasang pandangan mata laser karenanya.

" DIAM NO _JAEM_ -JEN! AKU KESAL! BERANI-BERANINYA PENYIHIR LICIK ITU MENCURI MARK DARI KITA!" Jaemin melanjutkan omelannya.

" LIhat saja, aku bisa membuat senior Lim kehilangan rambutnya karena berani mendekati Mark milik kita." Haechan mengancam dengan senyum gelap di wajahnya.

" _Count me in_. Aku akan membuat ramuan supaya dia berbau busuk selama seminggu penuh. Rasakan akibatnya karena sudah berani-berani mendekati Mark kita."

" Kita? Kalian ini, Mark- _hyung_ itu bukan milik siapa-siapa. Memang salaah satu dari kalian sudah resmi menjadi pacar Mark - _hyung_?" Jeno berbicara asal.

Dua ujung tongkat yang bersinar mendadak berada tepat di depan masing-masing bola matanya.

" Berani kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan menguburmu bersama dumbledore di hutan terlarang!" Haechan mengancam Jeno.

Sesaat Jeno memang dibuat kaget oleh ancaman di depan matanya, tetapi ia bukan seorang Slytherin jika ia datang ke sarang musuh tanpa senjata.

" Ingat, aku bisa melaporkan aktivitas illegal kalian sampai senior Lim terluka parah. Aku memegang kunci kalian berdua," Jeno mengancam.

" Aku tidak takut, Lee Jeno. Ular sepertimu hanya berani berlindung di balik sesamanya ketimbang bermain dengan bahaya di luar sarangnya. Sekali tebas maka bisa ular tidak ada apa-apanya lagi." Haechan balik mengancam.

Serahkan pada Lee Donghyuck atau Haechan untuk urusan ancam-mengancam. Dengan perangainya yang kejam Haechan adalah musuh psikologis yang sangat berat untuk dikalahkan.

" Oh, kau akan melihat bagaimana ular di dalam sarang akan keluar untuk bermain dengan bahaya jika salah satu dari anggotanya dilukai, Lee Donghyuck."

Belum pernah Jeno merasa sebahagia ini. Mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya sebagai seorang Slytherin untuk mengintimidasi orang lain di luar asrama, adalah kesenangan Jeno.

Di luar ia memiliki citra yang baik terlebih dengan matanya yang tersenyum dengan ramah, tapi jangan lupakan dari asrama mana dia berasal. Sedikit kesadisan adalah hal yang ia peroleh secara alamiah dari rekan satu asramanya.

" Kau tahu, aku memegang kunci kalian. Sekali kalian mengancamku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan memori ini pada Professor Maison yang artinya detensi."

" Jen, kau tidak serius kan?" Jaemin bertanya takut-takut. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia benar-benar memandang kekuatan Jeno dengan baik.

" Aku serius, Jaem. Hal ini juga berlaku pada Renjun. Kalian menyentuhnya, seluruh Slytherin terikat pada aturan untuk membela sesamanya. Dan ia mendapatkan perlakuan khusus itu dariku. Tolong jangan macam-macam dengannya apalagi sampai berbuat aneh-aneh padanya karena apa yang kulakukan hari ini." Jeno menjelaskan dengan tegas.

Jeno sudah meninggalkan dua biang gosip itu sebelum ia kembali berbalik memandang keduanya.

" Aku lupa, kalian tidak ingat siapa yang ada di asrama Slytherin kan? Satu kata kunci, _princess_. Dan selamat malam untuk kalian." Jeno mengucap perpisahan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kening Haechan dan Jaemin berkerut dalam mendengar peringatan terakhir dari sang Slytherin.

' Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Slytherin sialan itu?'

' Siapa yang Jeno maksud?'

Mata keduanya melebar saat menyadari sosok mungil menakutkan yang dimaksud oleh Jeno.

" OH MY GOD!" keduanya berseru bersamaan saat menyadari siapa yang Jeno maksud.

Taktik keduanya untuk mengancam para korban memang hampir selalu berhasil. tetapi catatan yang perlu ditambahkan adalah bahwa taktik semacam itu tidak sedikitpun mempan kepada seorang Slytherin.

' Mark sudah membuat kita dalam kesulitan.' Keduanya membatin nelangsa sambil membayangkan wajah tampan pujaan mereka.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

 **Pojok cuap-cuap :** Wow... saya nggak nyangka ternyata di chapter ini bisa sampai 3k+, maaf mungkin _filler_ nya lagi-lagi kebanyakan... suka nggak sadar diri kalau udah ngetik soalnya.. dan karena saya lagi suka banget nget nget dan _mood_ juga mendukung jadilah noren dimana-mana..

sebenernya ada 2 ff lagi soal noren.. yang satu hampir separuh udah selesai yang satu belum apa-apa tapi plot udah fix... ditunggu ya noren lovers untuk janten... sigh... karena itu couple mengundang saya buat pikiran dewasa... tapi nggak bisa realisasinya... jadilah begitu...

 _anyway_...

makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya

 **obelixa | yeolloaddedbaek** | **Dimytjx** | **Dodio347** | **dhantieee** | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **ROXX h** | **It's YuanRenKai | nichi | moomin | Ka Cira | Excogitatoris  
**

 **sedikit balasan lain :**

 **obelixa** : makasih banyak banget udah suka sama ff ini... apalagi nyempetin baca couple lain selain otp kekeke... glad you're liking all those cheesiness I wrote... review kamu bener-bener bikin aku semangat empat lima nulisnya. Soal DoTen udah ada plotnya cuma nunggu depannya dulu dirampungin kekeke... once again thank you so much~~

 **It's YuanRenKai** : RJN apa hayooo... Yixing? Ada dong... cuma kemunculannya belum ada yang tepat kekeke.. Semoga di chapter ini yang bikin bingung berkurang hehehe... makasih sudah membaca dan reviewnya ^^

 **nichi** : Jeno nembak Renjun itu... pake cinta? (dilempar ke antartika) Ten itu selalu marah-marah ke Slytherin... seluruh asrama bisa dibikin kacau sama dia, sering banget malahan... tapi belum keliatan kekekeke... ditunggu yaaa~~ makasih banyak udah baca dan review :"))

 **moomin** : waaaa makasih banyak udah baca dan review apalagi... si noona yang satu ini emang suka banget sama polos lucunya injun jadi begini dehhh...

 **Excogitatoris** : makasih banyak udah menyempatkan baca semuanya... sejujurnya terharu banget baaca reviewnya... makasih udah suka dengan ff ini dan mereview ^^

Pajang banget pojok cuap-kekeke

last, Read and please Review

 **With Love,**

 **Kim Dee**


	10. Bro Before Bae

NCT and SMRookies are brands associated with SM Entertainment

and

Hogwarts is a part of Harry Potter verse that owned by none other than J.K. Rowling

.

Beberapa perubahan disesuaikan untuk kebutuhan jalannya cerita .

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari cerita fiksi ini

 **-xXx-**

 **A Day in Hogwarts (Series)**

 **by Di**

 **-xXx-**

 **Bro Before Bae  
**

YuSol (Bff), YuTae

lots and lots of typos

* * *

 **Bro Before Bae**

.

Memiliki seorang sahabat dengan kedekatan yang luar biasa adalah sebuah keberutungan yang selalu disyukuri oleh Hansol.

Dua belas tahun Ji Hansol dan Nakamoto Yuta menjalin pertemanan. Bahkan keduanya lebih terlihat seperti sepasang saudara ketimbang teman atau sahabat.

Banyak cerita yang tentu saja mereka alami bersama. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan atau bahkan kenangan yang memalukan tersimpan dalam ingatan keduanya. Tidak hanya itu, cerita tentang debaran aneh yang Yuta rasakan untuk seorang Gryffindor yang pendiam dan menakutkan pada saat yang bersamaan, dimiliki oleh keduanya.

Yuta saat itu datang kepada Hansol dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat seragam di bagian dadanya. Hansol sempat panik saat Yuta datang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia pikir sahabatnya itu tengah menderita suatu penyakit yang berhubungan dengan paru-parunya atau bahkan jantung dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Bahkan sebelum Yuta sempat berkata apapun, Hansol sudah menyeretnya menuju _Hospital Wings_ karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yuta.

Hasilnya beruntung saat itu kelas _healing_ tidak berada disana karena Madam Promfrey dan Jones tertawa dengan keras ketika Yuta menjelaskan perihal sakitnya.

Oh, betapa malunya Yuta dan Hansol saat kedua matron rumah sakit itu berkelakar dengan santainya.

" Sakit semacam itu memang sangat susah untuk disembuhkan, kecuali dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir orang yang kau taksir, Mister Nakamoto." Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan.

Keduanya sontak memiliki _blush-on_ berwarna merah jambu saat akhirnya menangkap maksud dari Madam Pomfrey.

" Nah, itulah yang disebut dengan penyakit cinta, anak-anak." Madam Jones menambahkan.

" Sekarang kalian kembali ke asrama kalian dan mengungkapkannya," Poppy Pomfrey kembali mengompori. Yuta dan Hansol hanya bisa berlari secepat kilat untuk melarikan diri dari malu yang menyerang mereka dengan sangat kuat.

Sungguh Hansol tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian konyol mereka saat itu.

Memalukan tetapi sungguh berharga.

Tetapi mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Hansol mengingat sesuatu yang menyita pikirannya sekaligus membuat awan kelabu menggantung di atas kepala Hansol selama seminggu ini.

Status Yuta sebagai pacar Taeyong, itulah yang membuatnya banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yuta memang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taeyong. Dan ketika perasaan sang sahabat turut bersambut, Hansol sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja ia ikut merayakan kebahagiaan itu.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak senang sahabat kecilnya itu memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Tetapi harus ia akui bahwa Hansol merindukan Yuta, sahabat kecilnya. Bocah kecil yang saat itu bersembunyi di balik pakaian sang ibu, kini bisa dibilang sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan seorang pacar tampan di sampingnya.

Berkali-kali pikiran buruk menghampirinya. Kenyataan bahwa Yuta masih memiliki waktu untuk berkencan dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya, mau tidak mau membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia adalah teman yang tidak berguna untuk Yuta.

' Yuta bukanlah orang yang seperti itu Hansol. Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang sahabatmu sendiri.' Begitu cara Hansol untuk meyakinkan dirinya, tetapi setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya sendiri, pikiran buruk itu kembali.

Seperti hari ini, salju yang turun tipis membuat hampir sebagian besar penghuni Hogwarts memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di luar.

Dan Hansol? Terjebak memandang salju yang turun perlahan dari atas bukunya.

Latihan _quidditch_ ditunda satu hari karena teman-teman satu timnya serempak melakukan aksi protes.

" _Ji Hansol, demi Merlin, jangan menjadi gila latihan seperti ini!"_

" _Hansol-hyung, biarkan kami pergi ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini."_

" _Tolong tiadakan latihan hanya untuk akhir pekan ini, please."_

" _Demi Merlin, Hansol! Sampai aku putus dari pacarku, aku akan membuatmu terhantui seumur hidup!"_

" _Please..."_

Hansol menghela nafas panjang mengingat protesan dari teman-teman satu timnya.

Yah, dengan berat hati ia meliburkan latihan tim hari ini.

Padahal dengan _quidditch_ setidaknya rasa sepinya bisa sedikit terobati. Berada di atas sapu terbang membuatnya merasakan adrenalin tersendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan seruan antar-pemain yang penuh energi.

Dan lagi, dalam hatinya ia masih sedikit mengharapkan bahwa Yuta akan berada di lapangan yang sama. Mereka bisa saling mengobrol tentang _quidditch_ untuk meredakan kerinduannya itu.

" Sol, sol, sol!" seru sebuah suara menyadarkan Hansol dari lamunannya.

" Yuta, tidak bisa kah kau berbicara dengan tenang di dalam perpustakaan? Ingat dengan detensimu tiga minggu yang lalu dengan penjaga perpustakaan?" Hansol menggerutu. Dalam hatinya ia melompat girang saat tahu Yuta-lah yang kali ini mendatanginya.

" Jangan mengingatkanku pada si tua yang satu itu. Ia membuatku harus terkurung di bawah tanah bersama Professor Maison untuk menggosok pantat kuali ramuan, sungguh menyebalkan," Yuta balas mengeluhkan kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu.

Sedikit heran memang Yuta mendatanginya seperti ini, karena di hari yang indah seperti ini, biasanya pemuda yang pernah tinggal di Jepang itu lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan pacar sekaligus teman satu timnya, terlebih ketimbang bersamanya di dalam tempat menyebalkan semacam ini.

Yuta selalu mengeluh pada Hansol soal tempat favoritnya yang satu ini.

Hansol sempat merasa tersinggung saat Yuta mengatakannya dengan jujur. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat tentu ia paham ketidaksukaan Yuta pada buku dan tempat dengan tumpukab buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Sahabat masa kecilnya itu lebih menyukai kegiatan fisik ketimbang duduk diam dan meresapi goresan tinta di atas perkamen. Jadi, tidak heran bagi Yuta untuk sangat mencintai olahraga _quidditch_.

" Tim Hufflepuff tidak ada jadwal berlatih hari ini, Sol?" Yuta bertanya kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

" Tidak, cuaca seperti ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Aku memundurkan jadwal latihannya menjadi besok." Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuta yang jelas lebih menarik ketimbang tulisan tentang mitos makhluk dunia sihir bernama Chimera.

" Kau sendiri tidak ada jadwal latihan dengan tim Gryffindor?" Hansol balik bertanya.

" Tidak, alasannya sama sepertimu. Cuaca yang mendukung untuk hal-hal romantis seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan untuk orang-orang yang berpasangan," Yuta menjawab dengan senyuman jahil. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membuat 'V- _sign_ ' yang semakin menjelaskan kejahilannya pada sang sahabat.

" Berkencan dengan Taeyong, huh?" suara Hansol berubah datar.

" Tentu saja. Ada sedikit masalah dengan jadwal _duelling club_ dan jadwal latihan _quidditch_ -nya besok malam jadi aku diminta untuk menunggu disini. Dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini."

Terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk Hansol.

Apa statusnya kini hanya sebagai sampingan bagi Yuta?

Apa kini ia bukan lagi sahabat dari seorang Nakamoto Yuta?

Perasaan _insecure_ lagi-lagi menyerang Hansol hingga ia tidak sadar Yuta menatapnya khawatir. Beberapa saat Hansol terdiam, Yuta berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

" Sol! Kau melamun lagi."

" Terkadang aku merindukan Yuta, sahabatku yang dulu." Pernyataan Hansol yang sambil lalu membuat dahi Yuta berkerut tajam. Perasaan aneh mulai menghampirinya mendengar keanehan dari kata-kata Hansol barusan.

" Maksudmu, Hansol-ie?" Yuta mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

" Tidak, tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Yuta. Aku hanya sedang lelah, apa kau masih lama menunggu Taeyong disini?" Hansol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya kembali memandang ke luar jendela dimana salju mulai menumpuk di sisi luar jendela.

" Ada apa denganmu, Hansol? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Rentetan pertanyaan Yuta membuat Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang sedikit frustasi dengan kediamannya.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya sedang lelah. Jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu denganku," Hansol mengelak.

Yuta yang benar-benar bingung menghadapkan wajah Hansol supaya ia bisa dengan jelas menatap raut wajah Hansol.

" Apa yang terjadi, katakan padaku. Aku ini sahabatmu, jadi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku!" Yuta berkata tegas.

' Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakannya jika ini menyangkut tentangmu?' Hansol bertanya dalam hatinya. Ia bisa melihat betapa mata almond milik Yuta berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya dari luar.

" Aku tahu. Hanya sedang lelah, aku harus kembali ke arama." Hansol kukuh menyimpan semua kegalauannya seorang diri.

Yuta hanya bisa mendesah panjang mendengar jawaban final Hansol. Keduanya pun berpisah tanpa sekalipun Hansol menoleh ke arah Yuta yang memandangnya sendu.

 **-xXx-**

" Apa aku seorang sahabat yang buruk, Taeyongie?" Yuta bertanya secara tiba-tiba saat sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya lelah berkeliling Hogsmeade dan memutuskan untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dengan secangkir cokelat panas.

" Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Yukkuri?" Taeyong memandang kekasihnya yang tambak sendu di seberang tempat duduknya.

" Entahlah aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Bahkan ia tidak menatapku saat berbicara padanya. Aku merasa seperti seorang teman yang buruk saat ia terus-terusan menjawab tidak apa-apa padahal aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah."

Taeyong mengernyit dalam mendengar pengakuan Yuta. Dari pertama ia mendengar keluhan sendu kekasihnya, tentu saja ia sudah menebak bahwa mereka membicarakan tentang Hansol.

Sahabat Yuta sejak kecil yang kedekatannya kadang membuat Taeyong ingin mengurung Yuta di dalam menara Gryffindor. Hatinya terasa panas dan terbakar saat melihat keduanya bersama.

Ya, Taeyong mengakui bahwa ia cemburu setiap kali Hansol dan Yuta bersama.

Tapi apa daya, ia pun memiliki kondisi yang sama. Yuta pun terkadang merasakan hal yang sama saat ia bersama dengan salah satu dari Jaehyun ataupun Taeil.

Bedanya adalah jika Yuta lebih sering mengungkapkannya dengan jujur maka ia adalah kebalikannya, jarang mengungkapkannya dengan jelas.

" Mungkin Hansol merasa kesepian?" Taeyong menebak. Ia pikir kasus ini hampir mirip dengan yang ia alami, meskipun tidak berekepanjangan karena Taeil dengan gamblang melabraknya saat hubungan persahabatan mereka dirasa mulai merenggang.

" Kesepian bagaimana? Di Hogwarts yang mempunyai sekian banyak murid, kenapa ia harus merasa kesepian? Atau jangan-jangan dia kesepian karena tidak memiliki kekasih?" mata Yuta mulai berbinar ketika menyangkut pautkan masalah Hansol dengan keadaannya yang memang tidak memiliki pasangan.

" Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya?" Taeyong menghela nafas panjang saat ia menangkap bisikan Yuta barusan.

" Bukan begitu maksudku, Yuta."

" Hngg? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mungkin saja Hansol kesepian." Yuta membalas dengan bingung. Tanda tanya besar yang seolah menggantung di atas kepalanya membuat pemuda yang sudah tinggal selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun di Korea itu terlihat menggemaskan.

" Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas, Yuta-ya." Taeyong berkata lirih. Satu tangannya dengan keras menarik pipi tirus Yuta ke samping.

" Aww... kau ini. Harusnya aku yang melakukan seperti ini," Yuta balas menarik pipi Taeyong dengan kencang, membalas perlakuan kejam pacarnya itu pada pipinya. Taeyong hanya mengaduh pelan mendapat cubitan balasan di pipinya.

" Jadi apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin saja Hansol kesepian' itu?" Yuta bertanya.

" Mungkin kau perlu menghabiskan akhir pekanmu bersama Hansol sesekali. Dalam sebulan ini berapa kali kau bertemu dengan Hansol, dengan sengaja meluangkan waktumu untuk Hansol? Itu yang kumaksud," Taeyong bertanya dengan jelas.

Yuta mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Hansol dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini. Dan hasilnya Yuta dibuat ternganga sendiri.

" Berapa kali?" Taeyong bertanya lagi.

Kepanikan yang mendadak ditunjukkan oleh Yuta menandakan bahwa prediksinya sangat tepat.

" Hanya satu kali. Dan itu saat aku mendapatkan detensi dari si kelelawar perpustakaan. _Oh my god_ , apa yang harus kulakukan, Taeyongie!" Yuta berseru dengan panik.

Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar menghantui Yuta saat menyadari betapa fatalnya kesalahannya kali ini. Memang ia tidak secara langsung melakukan hal yang kejam pada Hansol tetapi melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya hampir sama kejamnya dengan mencaci maki secara langsung.

" Berkali-kali aku mengingatkanmu, Yukkuri. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan pertandingan melawan Slytherin sampai melupakan sahabatmu sendiri. Beruntung aku ada di tim yang sama denganmu, jika tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama." Sindiran Taeyong membuat kepalanya lagi-lagi terasa terhantam.

Taeyong tidak berniat kejam, Yuta tahu itu.

Kekasihnya sudah begitu hafal dengan tabiatnya yang satu itu.

Tidak paham dengan keadaan di sekitarnya atau bersikap tak acuh pada orang-orang disekitarnya, itulah tabiat buruknya jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu masalah.

Pernah suatu ketika ia nyaris dilaporkan ke polisi London karena hampir dua puluh jam menghilang dari hotel di dunia _muggle_ London.

Ceramahan panjang dan _silent treatment_ yang ia dapatkan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya. Tetapi kebiasaan itu rupanya hanya terdorong untuk disembunyikan bukan sepenuhnya menghilang.

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yuta bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Datangi saja asrama Hufflepuff dan habiskan waktu seharian bersama dengannya." Taeyong memberi solusi meskipun dengan sedikit ketidakrelaan.

" Tapi, besok tim kita akan mengadakan latihan. Bagaimana jika kita kalah untuk kedua kalinya dari tim Slytherin dua tahun berturut-turut?" Yuta menatap kekasihnya dengan khawatir.

" Aku yang akan mengawasi latihan besok. Kau habiskan saja waktumu besok bersama dengan Hansol."

Mata Yuta yang berbinar terang tentu saja memancing sebuah senyuman di wajah tampan Taeyong.

Meskipun tidak rela, tetapi kebahagiaan Yuta saat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya dengan sang sahabat membuatnya ikut bahagia.

" Terima kasih, Taeyongi!" seru Yuta yang tanpa pikri panjang berlari ke arah Taeyong dan menerjangnya dengan keras.

" Kau yang terbaik!" seruan yang disertai dengan sebuah kecupan keras di pipi Taeyong membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Oh, tentu saja dia suka ketika pacar manisnya itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kemesraan seperti ini.

Duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari leher jenjang Taeyong. Dan tak lupa sepasang bibir yang memberinya kecupan keras di pipinya.

Well, Taeyong bisa bertahan melihat kekasihnya berduaan dengan Hansol jika ia bisa mendapatkan kecupan Yuta sebagai gantinya.

" Ingat, setelah selesai, tolong kembali ke asrama dengan cepat," Taeyong dengan tepat menahan pandangan Yuta.

" Aww... _mister_ Jack Frost ini cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri, huh?" Yuta mencoba menggoda Taeyong.

" Kau mau jawaban jujur?" Yuta menangangguk semangat mendengar pengakuan jujur apa yang Taeyong rasakan ketika sepasang sahabat itu berdekatan.

" Tentu saja aku cemburu, terlebih kedekatan kalian yang tidak biasa itu." Taeyong menjawab dengan jujur.

" Kekasihku ini cemburu ternyata. Tenang saja, Hansol sudah seperti seorang kakak untukku. Dan Hansol sebenarnya sudah lama tertarik pada seseorang hanya saja ia sedang malas, itu kata-katanya sendiri, untuk memiliki hubungan romantis," Yuta menjelaskan.

Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pengakuan Hansol tentang seseorang itu saat liburan musim panas.

" Syukurlah jika Hansol tidak menyukai kekasihku ini. Susah sekali jika sudah bersaing dengan sahabat sejak kecil," Taeyong membalas gurauan Yuta.

" Rasanya seperti menyukai kakakmu sendiri jika aku menyukai Hansol dalam konteks yang seperti itu, ewh."

" Baguslah, ayo kita kembali."

Yuta belum sepenuhnya beranjak dari pangkuan Taeyong saat satu tangan Taeyong menarik tengkuk Yuta dan memberi bibir tipis itu sebuah kecupan singkat.

Kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat membuat Yuta mematung di tempatnya sampai kemudian Taeyong menariknya pergi meninggalkan toko bernuansa ungu paste itu.

 **-xXx-**

Hari minggu datang dengan cepat, sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden membuat Hansol dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

Entah kenapa sejak semalam tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak bertenaga. Jika saja latihan tim tidak diadakan hari ini, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk berada di atas kasur seharian.

Sangat tidak seperti Hansol yang kita kenal.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur, seluruh kasur yang ada di dalam kamar asrama sudah kosong ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya kecuali Hansol. Dengan langkah berat ia membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat dan mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam _quidditch_ kebanggaan Hufflepuff.

Sebelum ia sempat keluar dari kamar asramanya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menerobos.

" Ji Hansol!" seruan itu membuat Hansol kaget di dalam kamar mandi asramanya. Hansol cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya untuk menemui siapapun yang sudah menerobos asramanya dengan bar-bar.

Ia berhadapan dengan wajah memerah Yuta saat Hansol membuka pintu kamar mandi asramanya.

" Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit?!" Yuta berseru marah.

" Hei, aku tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang bilang aku sakit?" Hansol mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang dilanda emosi.

" Tidak apa-apa bagaimana. Yixing- _hyung_ sampai harus memberimu ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi gara-gara kau mengeluh pusing seharian kemarin. Begitu kau bilang tidak sakit?"

Samar-sama Hansol mengingat kejadian setelah ia sampai di asrama sekembalinya ia dari perpustakaan. Ia memang meminta ramuan itu pada Yixing, yang berada di tahun ketujuh sekaligus calon _healer_ dengan peringkat tertinggi di tahunnya, karena pusing yang tiba-tiba saja datang pada Hansol.

" Aku lupa. Semuanya terasa samar-samar untukku."

" Kalau begitu kau harus beristirahat! Aku akan ada disini seharian jadi jangan khawatir." Yuta berkata dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kesehatanmu lebih penting dan jangan membuatku khawatir ketika kau tidak berada disisiku." Yuta menambahkan.

" Yuta yang kecil itu bilang aku membuatnya khawatir? Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Si kecil Yuta terlalu sering jatuh tanpa sebab sampai-sampai aku harus menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya," Hansol membalas mengejek.

" Ya! Jangan lari kau Ji Hansol!" Yuta berseru saat Hansol mencoba untuk melarikan diri ke ruang santai asrama Hufflepuff.

Tawa keras Hansol yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong asrama Hufflepuff membuat Yuta tersenyum bahagia.

' Syukurlah semuanya terasa kembali normal di antara kami.'

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

 **Pojok Cuap - cuap** : oke.. nggak tahu kalau masih ada typo yang nyasar. Yusol dan Yutae dalam satu chapter, tapi lagi-lagi saya sadar kalau YuTae alias TaeYu belum ada yang langsung satu chapter... sorry... dalam waktu dekat yaaa...

Maaf belum bisa balas review satu persatu untuk kali ini. Untuk yang selanjutnya akan diusahakan satu persatu :"))

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review di chapter sebelum... cinta deh sama kalian *dilempar sandal* hahahha

 **Taeyu | ROXX h | Dimytjx | yeolloaddedbaek | dhantieee | Excogitatoris | Ka Cira | It's YuanRenKai | moomin | Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

Ditunggu review dan kritik dari readers sekalian

RnR yahhhh ehehehe

With Love,

Di


End file.
